Neustart
by Zeichenfeder
Summary: Eine alternative Geschichte wie Gohan und Videl zusammen gekommen sind und ein wenig darüber hinaus. Videl will den großen Saiyaman enttarnen, doch bisher scheitert alles was sie tut. Und dann kommt es zu einem Moment zwischen den beiden. Wie soll sie damit umgehen? Und dann sind da auch ihre Gefühle für Gohan...
1. Es ist einfach so passiert

„Das nächste Mal bin ich mir sicher", murrte Videl vor sich hin. _Das nächste Mal ist er fällig_. Sie verkrampfte von den Schultern bis zu den Fußknöcheln. Jedes Mal wenn Saiyaman wieder davon flog und sie zum abschied so überheblich angrinste, hätte sie am liebsten gegen eine Ziegelwand geschlagen oder noch besser gegen dieses Grinsen von ihm. Sie atmete einmal scharf ein um sich zu beruhigen. Obwohl er sie gerade davor bewahrt hatte eine Kugel in den Kopf zu bekommen war sie wütend auf den Kerl. Wütend? Sie hielt in Gedanken kurz inne. Nein, eher Angespannt. So angespannt, dass ihr Körper verkrampfte. So angespannt, dass sie Kopfschmerzen bekam. So angespannt, dass sie nur noch den Wunsch hatte ihm den dümmlich aussehenden Helm vom Kopf zu reißen. _Nur nehme ich mir das jedes Mal vor..._

Sie betrat das Schulgelände. Die letzte Stunde hatte schon vor einer angefangen. Eigentlich hätte sie gleich nach Hause gehen können. Eine halbe Stunde Unterricht rentierte sich kaum noch. Trotzdem wollte sie zurück in den Klassenraum. Es entspannte sie ungemein nach einem weiteren Vorfall von Saiyaman mit Erasa zu reden. „Videl", da kam ihr auch schon Erasa mit Sharpner auf dem Schulflur entgegen. Verdutzt sah Videl auf ihre Armbanduhr, dann wieder zu ihren Freunden. „Was macht ihr denn schon hier?" Die Blonde lächelte triumphierend. „Das Unmögliche ist geschehen. Unser Physiklehrer liegt mir schwerer Grippe im Bett. Und da es eh die letzte Stunde des Tages ist, fällt sie halt aus. Das muss gewürdigt werden. Kommst du mit in die Stadt was essen?" Sie machte eine Geste Richtung Ausgang direkt an Videls überraschten Gesicht vorbei. „Ja klar", antworte sie und lächelte leicht. „Geht nur schon mal vor, ich muss noch was erledigen." Sie winkte den beiden zu und ging zu ihrem spinnt. _Ich darf nicht vergessen das blöde Buch heute in die Bücherei zurück zu bringen..._

Sie seufzte. So ging es ihr in letzter Zeit oft. Sie nahm sich fest vor noch extra was für die Schule zu machen, lieh sich dafür etwas in der Bücherei aus und dann schlug sie das Buch kaum auf. Ihre Zeit war vollgestopft mir Verbrecherjagd und seit neuestem auch die Demaskierung von diesem Clown mit Helm. Sie schüttelte sich innerlich. Nein. Die Bezeichnung Clown hatte er auch wieder nicht verdient. Immer hin hatte er ihr eben erst das Leben gerettet in dem er eine Kugel aus der Luft gefangen hatte, als wäre es ein Wasserball gewesen den ein kleines Mädchen geworfen hatte. Das war... beeindruckend. Das machte ihn sogar trotz der bekloppten Posen die er oft vor oder nach seinem Auftritt abzog irgendwie cool.

Sie war auch noch ganz in Gedanken über ihn versunken, als sie ihr Buch in der Schulbücherei abgab. „Glück gehabt Videl, gerade noch rechtzeitig. Ab morgen hätte ich Gebühren verlangen müssen." Videl lächelte verlegen über die Ermahnung der Bibliothekarin. Aber wenigstens hatte sie das aus ihren Gedanken geholt. Um nicht bei den gleichen verwirrenden Gedanken wieder anzusetzen, ließ sie ihren Blick schweifen. In einer anderen Ecke etwas weiter hinten im Raum erblickte sie einen ihrer Mitschüler. Sie hielt kurz inne und verlor sich in neuen Gedanken. „Entschuldigen Sie," sie lehnte sich langsam über den Tresen, sah aber weiter hin in die Ecke. „Ist dieser Schüler schon länger hier?" Die ältere Dame folgte Videls Blick. „Ja, schon eine Weile." Sie wollte sich gerade wieder dem Bibliothekscomputer widmen, als sie noch einmal aufsah. „Obwohl, vorhin dachte ich er sei schon gegangen und hätte seine Tasche vergessen, aber vermutlich war er nur bei den hinteren Regalen." Sie belächelte sich selbst. „Vermutlich hat mir meine Fantasie einen Streich gespielt. Ich hätte ihn auch bestimmt bemerkt, wenn er an mir vorbei gegangen wäre." Videl sah die Frau immer noch nachdenklich an, selbst als diese schon wieder auf den Computerbildschirm starrte. Sie sah wieder zu Gohan rüber. _So so..._

Gohan der an einem der Tische in der Bibliothek saß blätterte leicht Gedanken verloren in dem Buch vor musste nach jedem Ausflug als Sayaman erst mal wieder runter kommen. Die Einsätze als Superheld machten zwar Spaß, aber diese Scharade aufrecht zuhalten war mittlerweile anstrengender, als er anfangs angenommen hatte. Besonders Videl machte es ihm schwer. Obwohl er sich Mühe gab in der Schule so unscheinbar wie möglich zu wirken, war er wohl immer noch ihr Hauptverdächtiger. Gohan wägte kurz ab. _Vielleicht hätte ich mir doch etwas mehr Mühe geben sollen..._

Wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann fiel ihm auf, dass er in letzter Zeit doch unvorsichtig geworden war. Das Schlimmste ist, dass der junge Held den Grund dafür genau kannte und diesen von Zeit zu Zeit trotzdem ignorierte. Als er als Saiyaman angefangen hatte, waren Videls Nachforschungen über ihn einfach nur anstrengend und er hatte zu tun sich sie als Gohan und als Sayaman vom Leib zu halten, aber jetzt...

Gohan ließ die letzten zwei Monate vor seinem inneren Auge Revue passieren. Er konnte sich nicht mehr entsinnen, wann es angefangen hatte, aber jetzt machte dieses Katz und Maus Spiel zwischen ihnen irgendwie Spaß. Natürlich wusste er, dass es kein echtes Spiel war, trotzdem zählte Punkte. Nicht weil er glaubte irgendetwas zu gewinnen, sondern um vorsichtig zu bleiben. Sonst würde ihn Videl wirklich noch eines Tages enttarnen. Gohan zählte die Punkte wieder einmal zusammen. Gohan vergab einen Punkt an Videl, wenn sie ihm zu nahe kam, um ihm den Helm abzunehmen oder wenn sie Beweismaterial gegen ihn fand, dass er nicht mehr abstreiten konnte. An ihn selbst vergab er einen Punkt, wenn ein Einsatz komplett reibungslos verlief oder wenn Videls Anschuldigungen weder Hand noch Fuß hatten.

Er musste feststellen, dass Videl in der letzten Zeit erstaunlich oft gepunktet hatte. Inklusive heute, als sie ihm beinahe den Helm abgenommen hätte. Gohan war ohne Frage der bessere Kämpfer, aber als sie sich heute bei ihm bedankt hatte und sie ihn dabei so angelächelt hatte, da war er auf einmal so in ihrem Lächeln und diesen Augen verloren, dass er ihre übliche Routine vergessen hatte. _Wenn sie doch nur öfter so süß wäre..._

„Legen wir mal wieder Überstunden ein?" Gohan schreckte leicht hoch und drehte sich zu dieser nur all zu bekannten Stimme. „Videl? Du noch hier?... ehm … Hi!" Er blickte sie leicht verdattert an, während sie sich auf den Stuhl neben ihn setzte. „Ich dachte nicht, dass ich dich heute noch mal sehen würde, wo doch die letzte Stunde ausgefallen ist." Gohan hatte mittlerweile zwar gelernt, dass Videl nicht wirklich auf Smalltalk einging, aber er hatte noch keinen besseren Gesprächseinstieg gefunden für diese Apres-Saiyaman-Gespräche. „Das wollte ich auch gerade sagen. Bei deinem Schulweg, dachte ich nicht, dass du noch gerne freiwillig länger bleibst." Sie ließ den den Blick über die Fensterfront schweifen. Eines davon stand offen. „... Es sei denn, du hast in der Stadt noch was vor." Ihr Blick hing immer noch auf dem offenen Fenster, aber dieser vorwurfsvolle Unterton, der ihm genau sagte, was sie damit meinte, durchbohrte Gohan wie Pfeil.

„Nein vor hab ich nichts, aber in letzter Zeit ist mein kleiner Bruder besonders anhänglich und ich kann mich, wenn ich nach Hause komme nicht mehr auf Hausaufgaben und aufs Lernen konzentrieren." Er grinste verlegen. Der Satz kam ohne stottern aus ihm raus, da es tatsächlich die Wahrheit war. Videl sah ihn nun an. Ihre Blicke waren auf einmal weniger durchbohrend, mehr aufgeweckt. Weniger Obsessiv, sonder eher mit einer gesunden Neugier gefüllt. „Du hast einen kleinen Bruder?" Ihr Mitschüler nickte. „Ja, er ist sieben und heißt Goten. Bevor ich hier zu Schule ging, habe ich immer zu Hause gelernt. Er ist meine Anwesenheit gewohnt, aber jetzt bin ich über die Hälfte das Tages nicht mehr da und das geht ihm wohl schwer an die Nieren." Während er über seinen kleinen Bruder erzählte huschte ohne, dass er es bemerkte ein Lächeln über seine Lippen. Videl hingegen bemerkte es. _Irgendwie süß..._

Sie bemerkte ebenfalls dass Buch, welches aufgeschlagen auf dem Tisch lag. „Oh du machst Physik? Obwohl die Stunde ausgefallen ist?" Sie nahm das Buch kurz, um sich auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Dummerweise fielen ihre Einsetzte oft mit den Physikstunden zusammen. Die letzte Woche hatte sie dieses Fach komplett versäumt. „Ja... mehr oder weniger. Eigentlich..." „Moment Mal..." Videl unterbrach ihn. Blätterte emsig durch das Buch, sah sich den Einband an und blätterte wieder darin herum. „Das ist nicht unser Buch... das ist noch nicht mal unser Jahrgang. Das ist für einen College Vorbereitungskurs." Sie sah ihn leicht verdattert an und hielt ihm das Buch vors Gesicht. Gohan nahm es und lächelte verlegen und brachte den Satz zu ende, den sie zuvor unterbrochen hatte. „Nun ja, eigentlich... ist das nicht für einen College Vorbereitungskurs, sondern fürs College. Ich hab das Buch hier bestellen lassen, damit ich es ausleihen kann. Den Stoff aus dem Unterricht hab ich vor zwei Jahren schon durchgearbeitet." Der irritierte Blick auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens vor ihm wollte einfach nicht verschwinden. „Ist das in jedem Fach so?" Gohan schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Wenigstens war sie vom Thema Sayaman abgekommen. Das war ganz angenehm. „Nein. Ich nur in den naturwissenschaftlichen Fächern, Englisch und Latein." Videl versuchte sich gerade zu erinnern ob Gohan in den vergangenen Tests des Jahres auch mal eine Zwei bekommen hat. Sie schmunzelte etwas. „Oh Mann... kein Wunder das Sharpner dich immer mit Streber anredet, anstatt mit Vornamen." Gohan blickte etwas zu Seite. Ihr Ton hatte sich wohl etwas negativer angehört, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte. So wollte sie das nicht im Raum stehen lassen. „Mach dir nichts draus." Er sah sie wieder an und sie schenkte ihm das selbe Lächeln wie vorhin, als sie sich bei Saiyaman bedankt hatte. Wieder blendete er alles andere aus. „Sharpner selbst ist nur neidisch. Letztes Jahr wäre er wegen seinen Noten fasst aus seinen Sportteams geflogen." Sie konnte sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern welche Teams das waren, er machte bei mehreren mit und ihr selbst war es auch egal. Sie bekam nur immer ein paar Informationen, wenn Erasa darüber redete.

„Und ich bin übrigens auch neidisch darauf." Videl blickte Gedanken verloren auf das Buch. Diesen Blick kannte Gohan noch nicht an ihr. Es war neu und irgendwie konnte er nicht anders als einen besorgten Unterton in der Stimme zu haben. „Alles in Ordnung?" Videl sah ihn nun wieder an. „Ach ja. Kein Ding. Meine Noten leiden nur zur Zeit an..." Sie überlegte welche Umschreibung hier wohl am besten passt. „Einsätzen?", warf Gohan ein. „Genau... aber nur nur die naturwissenschaftlichen Fächer.. naja und Latein... und Geographie." Sie seufzte tief und zählte innerlich die verpassten Abgaben und mittelmäßig bis schlechten Noten. „Wenn du willst kann ich dir eine Starthilfe zum reinkommen geben." Sie sah auf und erblickte das warmherzigste Lächeln, dass sie seit langem gesehen hatte. Ohne es zu wollen wurde sie leicht rot. „Ich möchte deinen kleinen Bruder aber nicht noch mehr von seiner Gohan Zeit stehlen. Außerdem hast du doch so einen langen Heimweg und.." Gohan unterbrach sie, bevor es noch unangenehm wurde. „Mach dir keinen Kopf. Ich bleibe sowieso immer etwas länger und die nächsten zwei Physikstunden fallen eh aus. An meiner Zeitplanung würde sich gar nichts verändern. Außerdem wäre es echt schön öfter Gesellschaft hier drin zu haben." Mit einer rotierenden Handbewegung beschrieb der das „hier drin" als die Bibliothek. Videl ließ das Angebot kurz sacken, lächelte und nickte dankbar. „Das wäre echt super. Danke". Da ein drittes Mal an einem Tag. Dieses Süße Lächeln vor dem Gohan einfach keine Chance hatte, aber jetzt verweilte sie mit diesem Lächeln. Gohans Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. _Wenn sie wüsste welche Wirkung sie auf mich hat, würde sie mich vermutlich nie wieder so ansehen..._

Ohne Warnung wurden die Gedanken des jungen Mannes durch ein schrilles Piepen unterbrochen. Er folgte dem Geräusch mit den Augen und sah ein Blinken auf ihrer Armbanduhr. Da jeder andere in der Bibliothek sich genervt nach dem schrillen Alarm umsah entschuldigte sich Videl einmal laut bei allen und nahm den Anruf hastig entgegen. Der Polizist am anderen Ende der Leitung rief sie zu einem Brand in der Innenstadt und wie üblich sprang Videl auf um los zurennen. Sie sah Gohan noch einmal an. „Morgen nach dem Unterricht?" Er nickte baff und sah ihr nach und lächelte. _Wird Zeit das ich mal wieder einen Punkt machen._

„Wenn sie den Brand unter Kontrolle haben, warum rufen sie mich dann?" Mit verschränkten Armen stand sie vor einem Polizeibeamten und dem Einsatzleiter der Feuerwehr. „Unter Kontrolle ja, ohne Schwierigkeiten nein. Wir haben zu wenig Leute und kommen nicht richtig an die Leute im obersten Stockwerk. Sie sind eingeschlossen. Videl sah nach oben zu den Fenstern. Eines davon war offen. „Wie viele sind noch drin?" „Zwei oder Drei Kinder. Schwer zu sagen." „Alles klar. Fahren sie mit dem Fahrzeug so dicht ran wie möglich." Die beiden nickten der jungen Heldin zu.

Als der große Saiyaman eintraf, war Videl schon lange da. Der Plan war eigentlich gleich hinter hier her zu fliegen und zeitgleich anzukommen, aber die alte Dame aus der Schulbücherei hatte ihn aufgehalten und nicht so schnell abhauen lassen, wie er es wollte. Viel zu spät kam er am brennenden Wohnhaus aus an. Ein Reihenhaus. In den unteren Stockwerken brannte es. In die oberen war nur der Rauch aufgestiegen. _Seltsam... das sieht nicht nach einer großen Sache aus. Warum rufen sie Videl dafür?_ Sie war auch nirgends zu sehen … oder doch da. Sie stand in einem Fenster im obersten Stockwerk mit einem kleinen Jungen im Arm. Der Feuerwehr wagen und dessen Leiter standen zu weit weg. Das lag an der Steintreppenkonstruktion am Fuße es Gebäudes. Zudem war der Weg durch schweres Baumaterial für eine Renovierung versperrt. Der Löschwagen kam nicht nah genug heran. _Man müsste meinen, dass es für so etwas Vorkehrungen gibt._ Gohan beobachtete alles aus der Luft. Es gab keinen Grund für ihn heute noch einzuschreiten. Videl sprang sicher wie eine Katze aus dem Fenster auf die Feuerwehrleiter und überreichte dem Feuerwehrmann den kleinen jungen, den sie im Arm hatte. Er wollte sich schon auf den Weg nach Hause machen, als …

„Hier nehmen sie Ihn." Videl übergab den kleinen, zitternden Jungen einem der Feuerwehrmänner, der sich gleich mit ihm auf den Weg nach unten machte. „Ich geh noch einmal rein und seh nach ob es der Letzte war." „Nicht nötig! Die Anwohner sagen, dass alle da sind!", rief ihr einer der Polizisten zu, nur leider etwas zu spät. Sie hatte bereits zum Sprung angesetzt. Nur war die Leiter nicht mehr die selbe als beim letzten Sprung. Durch die Löscharbeiten war sie nass und rutschig geworden. Sie rutsche beim Absprung weg. Der Sprung war zur kurz. Sie schaffte die Distanz bis zum Fenster nicht mehr und... stürzte. In die Tiefe. Der Wind sauste ihr um die Ohren, als würde er sich von ihr verabschieden wollen. Würde sie das Geräusch ihres Aufpralls hören? Sie rechnete fest damit.

„Hab dich!"

Sie hörte es nicht... sie hörte eine vertraute Stimme. Warme Arme umschlossen sie und sie starrte in das Visier eines Helmes. Sie musste erst kurz realisieren was da gerade geschehen war. „Du... du hast es schon wieder gemacht...", sagte sie leise. Der Schock hatte ihre Stimme schrumpfen lassen. Die Nahtoderfahrung ließ ihren Puls in die Höhe schnellen. Ihr Mund war trocken und sie war regungslos … in seinen Armen. Der große Saiyaman warf ihr ein übermütiges Grinsen zu. „Alte Gewohnheit." Er drückte sie etwas und kam ihrem Gesicht etwas näher. „Haben wirs bequem?" Wie gesagt, Gohan machte dieses Katz und Maus Spiel Spaß. Nein, er genoss es sogar manchmal, was seine Naivität und Nervosität in den Hintergrund drängte um Platz für sein Selbstbewusstsein und eine leichte Überheblichkeit zu machen. Diese Art half Videl jedoch, um über ihren Schock hinweg zukommen. „Ganz und gar nicht. Lass mich runter!" Gohan grinste leicht fies. „Schade ich finds recht angenehm." Ja, das war Gohans Art mit ihr zu flirten. Etwas was er selbst nicht immer realisierte oder drauf anlegte. Es passierte einfach. Er gab den Leuten die unten am Boden zu Ihnen hoch sahen ein Zeichen, dass es Videl ging und er sie weg bringen würde. Dann flog er mit ihr zu einem unbeobachteten Plätzchen, dem Dach eines Hauses das leer stand und bald abgerissen wird, und setzte sie sanft auf einer Erhöhung für die Lüftung ab. Er selbst schwebte über dem Boden, um mit ihr auf einer Höhe zu bleiben.

„Geht es dir sicher gut?" Seine Stimme war nun eher besorgt. Videl nickte und seufzte. Sie sah auf Ihre Füße die auf bröckeligem Beton standen und sie sah auf seine Füße, die knapp über dem Boden schwebten. _Das hätte echt was für sich..._ Gohan konnte ihren Blick nicht ganz deuten, wollte aber auch nicht ewig auf eine Antwort warten. „Videl?!" Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken, sah ihn an und stotterte leicht. „Eh... ja... mir geht's gut.". Sie sah wieder weg, diesmal irgendwo hin, nicht nach unten aber Hauptsache nicht zu ihm. „Übrigens... danke... nochmal." Er grinste stolz. „Stehts zu Diensten. Es macht sogar richtig Spaß dich zu retten, wenn du dich danach bei mir bedankst." Er hatte Recht. Sie bedankte sich wirklich nicht oft bei ihm. Sonst kam immer viel zu schnell diese Anspannung oder besser Spannung dazwischen und um diese loszuwerden, so dachte sie jedenfalls, musste sie endlich herausfinden wer er wirklich war. Sie fühlte es... sie war ganz nah dran, um es heraus zu finden. Aber jetzt war die Aufregung nicht so groß wie sonst. Kein Kampf, kein Wetteifern wer der bessere Kämpfer war. Einfach nur zwei junge Helden und ein warmer Abendwind. Videl war ruhig, genau wie ihre Stimme. „Wenn du mir endlich verraten würdest wer du bist, würde ich mich viel öfter bei dir bedanken." Sie lächelte. Nur nicht so süß wie zu vor, sondern leicht ...verführerisch? „Wer weiß... wenn ich dein Geheimnis kennen würde, dann könnten wir sogar zusammen arbeiten." Sie beugte sich leicht vor und sah ihm in die Augen oder zumindest an die Stelle, an der sie seine Augen vermutete.

Gohan, auf der anderen Seite, hatte für einen kurzen Moment einen Kloß im Hals. Das war auch neu... und komplett unerwartet. Diese süße Art von Videl wie er sie noch vor kurzem in der Bücherei erlebt hatte, war für ihn nachvollziehbar gewesen, aber das haute ihn aus den Socken. _Flirtet die gerade mit mir?_ Er musterte ihr Gesicht. Er wollte sich jeden Zentimeter einprägen. So sah Videl aus, wenn sie verführerisch war. Das war kaum auszuhalten. Er hatte das Gefühl jetzt an ihrem Hacken zu hängen und wenn das so weiter geht, tatsächlich den Helm abzunehmen. Um das zu verhindern musste er eine andere Seite von Videl hervorbringen, nicht die süße Videl. Nein, die hatte eine ähnliche Wirkung auf ihn, aber die wütende Videl würde ihn aus seiner Starre befreien. Er musste sich wieder unter Kontrolle bringen. So gut es eben ging, aber Videl hielt ihm einen Spiegel vor mit diesem Verführerischen lächeln und ganz unterbewusst erwiderte er dieses Lächeln. „Ach nicht nötig. Alleine komme ich besser zu recht." Ihr Lächeln wich ihrem angespannten Gesichtsausdruck. Sie konnte gar nicht anders als sich ein bisschen beleidigt zu fühlen. „Außerdem... gefällt mir unser kleines Katz und Maus Spiel." _Och nee._ Beim letzten Satz hatte Gohan nicht mehr nachgedacht. Es war einfach passiert...

„Fein! Wie du willst. Komm her du Maus!" Videl spürte wieder wie sich ihre Schultern verkrampften und innerhalb vom Bruchteil einer Sekunde war wieder alles beim Alten. Sie streckte ihre Arme blitzschnell dem maskierten Helden entgegen, um seinen Helm zugreifen und instinktiv machte sie einen Schritt nach vorne. Und im nächsten Bruchteil einer Sekunde war wieder alles so anders als bisher...

Videl hatte vergessen, dass sie nicht ebenerdig standen, sondern sie auf der Entlüftung stand und er noch in der Luft schwebte. Der Schritt nach vorne führte ins Leere und sie hatte wieder das Gefühl zu fallen. Irgendwo in den Tiefen ihres Verstandes wusste sie, dass sie nicht fallen würde, da der feste Untergrund nicht weit war. Aber als sie mit den Füßen den Boden berührte blieb die Zeit kurz stehen. Zumindest schien es so.

Als Videl ihre Arme Richtung streckte, wollte Gohan zurück schrecken, aber es ging alles so schnell. Sie machte einen Schritt nach vorne und viel von der ca. einem Meter hohen Belüftung. Was jetzt passierte, passierte für Gohan wieder nur einfach so. Vielleicht aus Instinkt. Er wich nicht zurück, sondern kam ihr entgegen. Fing sie auf und als sie beide mit den Füßen den Boden berührten hielt er sie sanft, aber sicher in seinen Armen. Gohan sah mit weit offenen Augen zu Videl herab. Glücklicherweise hatte er den Helm noch auf. Er betete das sie nicht mitbekam wie heftig sein Herz von innen gegen seine Brust schlug. Der Augenblick war in Wirklichkeit nur kurz, kam ihm aber ewig vor.

Sie blickte auf und wirklich noch nie waren diese großen, blauen Augen so nah vor ihm gewesen. Keiner rührte sich. Beide hatten gerade keinen Überblick wie viele Sekunden sie so verharrten oder ob die Zeit tatsächlich still stand, aber während dessen zu einem Zeitpunkt den Gohan im nach hinein nicht mehr ausmachen konnte, machte es klick. Er blendete wieder alles aus. Keine Stadt, kein Dach, kein Später, kein Nachher, kein Morgen. Nur das Mädchen in seinen Abend, dass gerade so unglaublich anziehend war.

Videl fühlte wieder eine Spannung zwischen ihnen, nur dieses mal sehr viel intensiver als je zu vor. Die Spannung war so stark, dass sie das Gefühl hatte es drehte sich alles um sie. Ihr wurde heiß und ihr Herz fing an zu rasen. Noch höher konnte die Spannung kaum werden. Saiyaman bewegte sich zwar langsam auf sie zu, aber für sie war es, als ob die Zeit jetzt wieder in Bewegung war und etwas nach zu holen hatte. Es ging so schnell. Auf einmal hatte sie seine Hand auf der Fange und der Stoff seines Handschuhs ließ ihre Wange angenehm brennen. Ein paar Worte die in ein sehr leises Stöhnen gehüllt waren kamen an ihr Ohr, aber sie verstand sie nicht. Es war zu leise. Und darauf hin legte er ihre Lippen auf ihre. So heiß und sanft, dass sie nicht anders konnte als den Kuss zu erwidern. In ihrem Kopf herrschte gerade eine angenehme Leere. Nichts hielt sie gerade hier von ab. Sie drückte sich näher an ihn. Als er merkte, wie sie ihm weiter entgegen kam ließ Saiyaman den Kuss inniger werden. Verlangend.

Gohan hatte gerade seinen Kopf aus geschallten. Oder hatte Videl das getan? Er zog sie näher an sich heran. Wollte sie und den Augenblick einfangen. Wollte sich ihren Duft und Geschmack einprägen. Wollte sich ihre weiche Haut einprägen. Gott, er bereute es gerade Handschuhe zu tragen, als er über ihren Rücken zu ihrer Hüfte strich, um auch ihr Becken an sich zu ziehen. Das ließ Videl leicht aufstöhnen und damit gewährte sie ihm einen Zungenkuss. Er hätte erwartet, dass sie ihn weg schubste, doch sie stieg voll drauf ein. Keine Distanz mehr zwischen ihnen nur Nähe und Hitze. Gohan wollte seine Hände ein weiteres Mal auf Wanderschaft schicken, aber dann holte ihn die Sirene der vorbei fahrenden Feuerwehrautos wieder aus den Wolken und in die Realität zurück. Er beendete abrupt den Kuss. Seine Hände ruhten nun auf ihren Schulten und beide sahen sich schockiert über ihr eigenes Verhalten an.

Er konnte nicht fassen, dass er sie geküsst hatte. Gohan schnappte nach Luft. Sein Gehirn brauchte Sauerstoff. „Entschuldige.", flüsterte er und seine Füße hoben langsam vom Boden ab. Er konnte die Augen von Videl erst nicht lassen. War das Entsetzen oder Enttäuschung in ihrem Gesicht? Dann drehte er sich weg und flog immer schneller.

Videl stand wie festgenagelt auf dem Dach und blickte ihm hinterher. Sie fragte sich nicht warum er das getan hatte, sondern warum sie es getan hatte. Warum hatte sie ihn nicht schon vor den Kuss weggestoßen. Warum hatte sie ihn nicht demaskiert, wie sie es geplant hatte. Und wieso war die Anspannung die sie sonst immer fühlte wie weggeblasen? Sie drückte eine Hand auf ihr Herz, um es zu beruhigen und nahm die Augen vom Himmel. Eine andere Frage schnellte durch ihren Kopf und nistete sich doch ein. Beschallte sie und ließ sie nicht mehr los.

 _Warum hast du aufgehört?_


	2. Who are you?

_Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich sie geküsst habe..._ Gohan blätterte in seinem Englischbuch und versuchte seine letzten Hausaufgaben fertig zu bekommen, aber... _Sie wird mich umbringen. Wenn die jemals raus findet, wer hinter dem Helm steckt, wird sie mich ganz sicher umbringen!_ Gohans Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis zwischen Hausaufgaben, dem Kuss von heute Mittag und der Angst Videl morgen unter die Augen zu treten. Er blätter zwischen zwei Seiten hin und her. Versuchte alles zu verdrängen, aber wie das Geräusch eines Nagel auf Schiefer bohrte sich der heutige Tag tief in sein Gehirn.

Warum hätte es nicht irgend ein anderes Mädchen sein können, das ihm den Kopf verdrehte. Ja! Vermutlich wäre es mit jeder anderen leichter als mit ihr, aber es musste ja ausgerechnet dieses Mädchen sein. Dieses sture, herum schnüffelnde, starke Mädchen. Gohan seufzte leise und strich sich die Haare nach hinten. Aber sie war auch süß, lieb und hilfsbereit. _Außerdem auch extrem hübsch._ Videl erschien wieder vor seinem inneren Auge. An ihn gelehnt, die Hände auf seiner Brust, ihre Augen halb geschlossen und strahlend. Genau so hatte sie ausgesehen, als er den Kuss gelost hatte und wieder zur Besinnung gekommen war. Er ließ das Bild einfach weiter spielen, schloss seine Augen und stellte sich vor, wie sie ihn wieder zu sich zog und den Kuss fortsetzte und ihn nicht gehen ließ. Ihre Arme um seinen Hals geschwungen und ihre warmen Lippen auf seinen. So nah an ihn gedrückt, dass sie schon fast seinen stei...

 _Nein, nein, nein, VERSCHWINDE!_ So konnte er sich nicht zusammen reißen, wenn ihn der Gedanke einfach nicht los ließ. Früher war es einfacher für ihn gewesen. Er hatte sich auch schon in der Vergangenheit für Mädchen interessiert, aber auf solche Gedanken ist er noch nie zu vor gekommen. „Verdammt, reiß dich zusammen!", sagte er streng zu sich selbst und schlug sich mit beiden Händen auf die Wangen, als würde er sich aus einem Schlaf wecken wollen. Für heute war er viel zu abgelenkt, um noch überhaupt irgendetwas fertig zu bekommen. _Es will einfach nicht aufhö..._ „Gohan? Alles klar bei dir?" Leicht erschrocken drehte er sich um.

Goten saß auf dem Boden ihres gemeinsamen Zimmers und spielte leise etwas. Im Türrahmen stand seine Mutter mit einem Korb Wäsche. „Ich ?... eh... ja klar... das heißt nein...", schnell hielt er sein Schulbuch in die Höhe. „Ich habe mich einfach beim Lernen verrannt. Das ist alles." Chichi lächelte ihn gütig an. „Ach mach doch für heute Schluss. Es ist eh schon spät." Goten sprang auf, lief zu seinem großen Bruder und drückte ihm eines seiner Spielzeuge in die Hand. „Ja mach Schluss. Ich warte schon eine Ewigkeit darauf, dass du endlich mit mir spielst." Chichi stand nun hinter ihrem Jüngsten und tätschelte ihm den Kopf. „Nein, nein Goten. Du müsstest schon längst im Bett sein." Goten war darüber nicht sehr begeistert. „Aber dann muss Gohan auch mit zu Bett kommen!" Er versuchte ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen, sah für seine Mutter und seinen großen Bruder, aber eher niedlich aus. Chichi schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Dein Bruder ist alt genug, um selbst zu entscheiden, wann er zu Bett geht." Goten schüttelte sich empört. „Aber das ist ungerecht!" Jetzt musste Gohan auch schmunzeln und stupste den Knirps an. „Ist schon gut. Ich geh nur schnell duschen und dann geh ich auch schlafen. Ich bin eh total erschlagen." „Achso, na dann gut. Aber beeil dich." Darauf bestand Goten lächelnd, als sein großer Bruder aufstand und an ihm und seiner Mutter aus dem Zimmer ging.

Gohan war froh, dass seine Familie ihn abgelenkt hatte, aber sobald er daran dachte, war Videl schon wieder in seinem Kopf. Er seufzte. Ab in die Dusche. _Am besten eine kalte Dusche..._

Viele hundert Kilometer weiter schwirrten Gohans Objekt der Begierde ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf. Der Kuss ließ ihr auch keine Ruhe. Vor allem fragte sie sich, warum sie auf einmal von ihm so angetan war. Videl wusste, dass ihr gerade kein Schulbuch helfen würde, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Am liebsten hätte sie ihrer Freundin Erasa erzählt was passiert war, aber die Vergangenheit hatte sie gelehrt, dass Erasa bei solch pikanten Dingen nur schwer etwas für sich behalten konnte. Mit ihrem Vater hätte sie wohl kaum darüber reden können. Der hätte ein Armageddon eingeleitet. Videl stürzte sich lieber in alt bewehrtes und bearbeitete den Sandsack in der Trainingshalle.

 _Seit Jahren verteidige ich diese Stadt._ Schlag von rechts. _Seit Jahren trainiere ich mir Hände und Füße wund._ Schlag von links. Der Sandsack schwingt weit nach hinten. _Und dann kommt so ein Idiot mit Faschingskostüm und verstellter Stimme und ist einfach..._ Tritt! … _einfach besser_. Sie atmet tief durch. Fixiert den Sack mit einem stechenden Blick. _Und er schwitzt noch nicht mal dabei!_ Wieder ein Schlag. Der Sack schwingt wieder nach hinten, aber nicht ganz so stark. _Ich will unbedingt wissen wer er ist!_ Sie sieht Saiyaman vor ihrem geistigen Auge. Er lächelt sie an. Sie schlägt zu. Der Sack bewegt sich kaum. Sie atmet schwer. _Wer bist du?_ Ihr erscheint das Bild, wie sie in seinen Armen liegt und einen langen, innigen Kuss bekommt. Videl spürt wie ihr Gesicht ganz warm wird und ihre Haut anfängt angenehm zu kribbeln. Sie schlägt noch einmal zu. Ihre Knie werden weich und zitterig. Ihr Schlag verfehlt den Sandsack und geht ins leere. Sie fällt zu Boden aber dieses Mal ist niemand da, der sie fängt. Niemand, der sie sicher vor dem Aufprall bewahrt. Keuchend starrt sie den Boden an. Ihr war, als würde sie verrückt werden.

 _Wer bist du?_

Der Tag war für Gohan extrem anstrengend. Er musste heute zwar nicht als großer Saiyaman raus, aber dafür saß einen ganzen Schultag nur zwei Plätze weiter eine unleidliche Videl. So schlecht gelaunt hatte er sie noch nie gesehen. Als er sie begrüßte ignorierte sie ihn eiskalt. Einen Moment lang hatte er Angst, sie hätte ihn durchschaut. Als jedoch Erasa und Sharpner kamen, machte sie mit ihnen genau das gleiche. Nur das die beiden sie einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen wollten. Den ganzen Tag löcherten sie ihre Mitschülerin, machten Bemerkungen über ihre schlechte Laune und stürzten sich in Theorien welche Laus ihr über die Leber gelaufen sei. Das war der längste Tag, seit dem er auf diese Schule gekommen war.

Als sie nach Schulschluss ihre Taschen zusammenpackten legte Erasa stichelnd einen Arm um ihre Freundin. „Hör mal, wenn du kurz mal deine Anwandlungen runter schlucken möchtest", sie zwinkerte Videl zu. „dann komm doch mit ins Café. Der neue Kellner ist so süß und ich brauch dringend deine Hilfe, um ihn anzusprechen." „Aber ganz sicher nicht! Außerdem weißt du ganz genau, dass ich den Kinderkram nicht leiden kann. Mach das mal schön alleine!" Erasa war sich sicher, dass da was im Busch war, hatte aber auch gemerkt, dass Videl allein sein wollte. Nach ein paar unterkühlten Abschiedsworten machte sie sich aus dem Staub und nahm Sharpner gleich mit. Insgeheim wusste das blonde Mädchen, das er sie noch mehr genervt hätte. Das wollte sie ihrer Freundin ersparen.

Gohan sah den beiden kurz nach und sah dann wieder verunsichert zu Videl. „Alsooo...", er tippte nervös mit allen zehn Fingern auf seine Schultasche. „Ich sehe, dass du heute keinen Nerv für Nachhilfe hast. Ich geh dann mal besser auch. Bis morgen." Er nahm seine Tasche, drehte sich um und wollte gerade gehen. _Bloß schnell weg_. Doch da packte ihn eine Hand am Handgelenk. „Warte!"

Sein Herz rutschte ganz tief nach unten. Er befürchtete das Schlimmste. Ganz langsam drehte er sich nervös zu Videl um. Er konnte praktisch schon ihren Blick im Nacken spüren. Dem Blick hatte er schon oft gespürt. Er ließ ihn immer fast zu Stein erstarren. Gohan drehte sich um, doch... dem war nicht so.

Videls Blick war nach unten gerichtet und voller Reue. „Tut mir Leid Gohan. Ich wollte nicht..." Sie schluckte ihre Worte runter. „Das ist einfach nicht mein Tag. Ich hätte die Nachhilfe wirklich gerne." Sie hielt ihn immer noch fest. Ein leicht roter Schimmer legte sich auf seine Wangen und er sagte leise. „Klar, kein Thema..."

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später hatte sich Videl wieder zusammen gerissen, aber sie war immer noch seltsam. So ruhig und abwesend. Gohan saß mit ihr in der Bibliothek und erklärte ihr was sie in Latein verpasst hatte, aber nach einigen Minuten stoppte er und musterte sie. Videl bemerkte gar nicht, dass er mit der Erklärung auf gehört hatte. Sie starrte nur auf das Buch ohne etwas aufzunehmen. Ihr Blick war leer. Als hätte sie ihren Körper verlassen und wo anders hingegangen. „Videl?" Gohan versuchte sie aus ihrem Tagtraum zu wecken, aber sie reagierte nicht. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Videl!" Dabei erwachte sie. Sie sah ihn an. „Ähm... ich...", sie seufzte tief und lehnte sich mit den Händen auf ihrem Gesicht zurück. „Tut mir Leid. Ich bin heute nicht bei mir." Videl verharrte in ihrer Stellung und rührte sich nicht. Jede Alarmglocke in Gohan klingelte. Auf keinen Fall durfte er sie jetzt auf den kleinen Vorfall von gestern ansprechen. Viel zu riskant.

…

Aber sie so zu sehen... Er nahm eine ihrer Hände, damit sie sich wieder normal hinsetzt und ihn ansah. Er hatte einen so sanften Griff. „Hör mal, ich weiß wir sind nicht die dicksten Freunde, aber wenn du etwas los werden willst, dann kannst du das gerne tun." Sein lächeln war so beruhigend und freundlich. So einladend. Videl vergaß sogar, dass sie ihn ewig für den Saiyaman gehalten hatte. „Sag es bitte niemanden. Besonders nicht Erasa... die kann es nicht für sich behalten." Gohan nickte verständnisvoll. Videl nickte zurück und drückte seine Hand ein bisschen. Das kostete sie Überwindung. „Gestern da...", ihr blieben die Worte im Rachen stecken. Kurz bevor sie auf ihre Zunge kamen, stoppten sie und wollten nicht weiter. „Nein... bitte vergiss es. Es ist nichts schlimmes passiert, aber ich bin nur etwas … verwirrt." Wieder nickte Gohan. „OK..." Er verstand, wieso sie nicht mit ihm sprechen wollte. Dafür stand sie ihm nicht nach genug. Aber trotzdem. Er wollte irgendetwas für sie tun. Immerhin war er für den ganzen Mist verantwortlich. Ohne seine bescheuerte Aktion von gestern, hätten beide jetzt einen ganz normalen Tag. Gohan lächelte nun aufmunternd. Mit diesem Lächeln stand er auf und zog sie leicht nach oben. „Komm mit. Ich weiß was."

Gohan war mit ihr in den Park neben der Schule gegangen. Dort floss ein Bach entlang bei dem er Halt gemacht hatte und sich auf einmal die Schuhe auszog und die Hose hochkrempelte. Jetzt stand er im Knöchel hohem Wasser und wollte sie zu sich ziehen. Ganz abgeneigt war sie nicht. Ihre Schuhe hatte sie bereits ausgezogen und ihre Füße standen im kühlen Gras. „Nein, warte mal... nein", sagte sie und zog wieder an seiner Hand zurück. Dabei lachte sie aber verlegen. Warum sie das mitmachte wusste sie nicht, aber irgendwie war es gerade einfach angenehm. „Na komm. Sonst zierst du dich doch vor nichts." Er beugte sich leicht herab, um sie mit ein wenig Wasser zu bespritzen. Die kühlen Tropfen ließen sie zusammen zucken und aufschrecken, so dass er sie tatsächlich zu sich ins Wasser ziehen konnte.

„Brrr... ist das noch kalt. Trotz Hochsommer." Sie lachte leicht. „Wirklich? Du solltest mal den Fluss sehen, neben dem ich Wohne. Der ist viel kälter." Sie nickte ihm zu. Der kalte Bach schien all den Stress von gestern in seinem Strom mit zu nehmen. Gohan ließ ihre Hand los, um im Wasser herum zu wandern. Er besah sich die Steine. Da merkte Videl erst wie rutschig es war und wie schwierig es war ohne zu schwanken über die glatten Steine zu laufen. „Gohan? Warum machen wir das?" Sie blieb stehen und sah ihn fragend an. Er blickte sie an und zeigte ihr einen der Steine den er gefunden hatte. „Naja, du wolltest doch Nachhilfe oder? Latein war heute nicht so dein Ding, deshalb dachte ich, wir probieren es mit Geographie." Er fuhr mit einem Finger einen der weißen Streifen nach. „Siehst du das? Das sind Kalkeinschlüsse. Das Kapitel über Geologie kommt als nächstes im Unterricht dran." Er fing an darüber zu erklären. Anders als in der Bücherei, hörte sie ihm jetzt aufmerksam zu. Dieser sonst so schüchterne junge Mann hatte ihr den Kopf frei gemacht.

Videl wusste, dass Gohan klug war, aber die Art wie er sich über diese Sachen, die er lernte begeistern konnte und wie er das vermittelte war unglaublich mitreißend. Sie hörte zu und stellte fragen und sie unterhielten sich über den Unterricht. Beide waren im Moment gefangen und dachten nicht mehr an das Gestern.

Videl besah sich Gohan heute zum aller ersten Mal genauer. Nicht weil sie versuchte Zusammenhänge zwischen ihm und Saiyaman zu finden, sondern weil sie ihn heute zum ersten Mal kennen lernte. Er war jetzt schon eine ganze Weile auf ihrer Schule und noch nie hatte er was mit ihr und den anderen unternommen. Sie dachte immer, dass er zu schüchtern wäre, aber vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er einfach solche Augenblicke im Leben vorzog. Nur das er sie sonst alleine verbrachte. Er brachte sie dazu mehr über seine Art wissen zu wollen. „Sag mal Gohan ist das auch so einer..." Sie wollte sich zu einem der Steine herunter beugen, aber stolperte. Sie fiel aber nicht, weil Gohan sie schnell an den Schultern festhielt. „Huch... Na du verlierst in letzter Zeit ja oft das Gleichgewicht." Er besah sich den Stein den sie meinte. „Nein der ist etwas anders. „Komm ich zeig dir den Unterschied im Buch. Das ist interessant." Er nahm sie wieder bei der Hand, damit sie nicht noch ein mal stolperte. Videl errötete leicht. Sein Griff war wie vorher sanft, aber fest. Das passte zu ihm.

Sie saßen gemeinsam im Gras. Auf Videls Schoß lag ihr Geographiebuch und in Gohans Hand war ein weiterer Stein mit vielen groben Quarz Einschlüssen. Er hielt ihre andere Hand und ließ sie die Einschlüsse so ertasten. Dabei erklärte er das Kapitel über Geologie. Videl hörte nur noch halb zu. Mittlerweile war sie ganz fasziniert von ihm. _So sanft..._ Ihr war aufgefallen wie sanft jede seiner Berührungen war. So ganz anders als bei Saiyaman gestern. Diese waren kraftvoll, wenn auch nicht auf eine beunruhigende Weise. Saiyaman war eher sexy. _Naja seit Neuem..._ Gohan war süß. Sie kam sich zum ersten Mal albern vor, dass sie Gohan jemals verdächtigt hatte. Sie konnte sich gerade nicht vorstellen, dass es Gohan jemals sein könnte. Er hätte sie bestimmt nie so geküsst wie der maskierte Mann gestern. Gohan wäre nicht so fordernd. Er wäre behutsam, vielleicht sogar zaghaft. Eher liebevoll, als so eindringlich und voller Lust. Nein er kann es nicht sein. Gerade als Videl rot wurde, weil sie bemerkt hatte, dass sie sich vorstellte wie sich Gohans Kuss wohl anfühlen würde, klingelte ihre Uhr.

Gohan kannte diesen Alarm ja schon und mittlerweile fühlte er sich auch davon angesprochen. Videl entschuldigte sich, sprach wie üblich mit dem Polizeichef und danach verabschiedete sie sich hastig von Gohan. „Sorry, aber ich muss abbrechen. Morgen wieder?" Gohan nickte einverstanden. „Klar ich freu mich schon." „Super", sagte sie glücklich. „Morgen bin ich auch fit für Latein!" Mit diesen Worten nahm sie ihre Tasche und Schuhe und rannte los. Im laufen zog sie ihre Schuhe an und rannte noch ein ganzes Stück weiter. Heute brauchte sie ihren Helikopter nicht. Die Einsatzstelle war praktisch neben an. _Na du verlierst in letzter Zeit ja oft das Gleichgewicht..._ Moment Mal!

Sie blieb abrupt stehen. Seine Worte von vorhin schalten durch ihren Kopf. Was meinte er. Gohan hatte sie noch nie ausrutschen sehen. Generell war sie ja standfest, nur gestern...

 _Gestern..._

Gestern war sie oft weg gerutscht. War gestürzt, hatte sich auffangen lassen. Von ihm. Videl wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Hieß das etwa? Aber Gohan konnte es nicht wissen... es sei denn...

 _NEIN! NEIN! Er ist es nicht!_ Videl hatte immer diesen einen Mitschüler verdächtigt, aber bis vor fünf Minuten war sie sich sicher ihn auf ewig als Verdächtigen streichen zu können. _Ich bin mir sicher. Er kann es nicht sein. Er..._

Ein Schatten flog über sie hinweg. Videl blickte zum Himmel. Saiyaman flog zur Stelle zu der sie gerufen worden war. Sie blickte dem Helden kritisch hinter her. _Er ist da!_


	3. Freiflug gefällig?

Dieses Mal kam Videl zu spät zum Ort des Geschehens. Noch von Weitem konnte sie beobachten, wie drei über große Kerle vor Schmerzen wimmernd auf einem Haufen lagen und zwei Polizisten sich bei dem großen Saiyaman bedankten. Weitere Polizisten waren vor einem Juweliergeschäft versammelt. Sie sprachen mit Angestellten und Augenzeugen oder kümmerten sich um Beweismaterial wie der zu Bruch gegangenen Fensterscheibe oder der fallengelassenen Beute. Er hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt. _Wer bist du?_ Egal was gestern geschehen war oder jemals wieder geschehen wird, dieses Mal würde sie ihn nicht einfach weg fliegen lassen. Heute sollte er ihr Rede und Antwort stellen. Ihre Saphir blauen Augen tasteten die Gegend ab. Sie sah sich die Straße und die Hochhäuser darin an. Hier direkt im Stadtzentrum waren die Wolkenkratzer so hoch, dass Passanten nie verträumt nach oben sagen, um wenigstens mit den Augen ihre Spitze zu erklimmen. Man hätte sich den Hals ausgerenkt. Das Hochhaus in dessen Erdgeschoss der gerade überfallene Juwelier lag, hatte noch einen Zwilling. Gleich hoch, selbe Bauweise. Videl hielt inne und sah mit einem stechenden Blick zu Saiyaman rüber _So wird es gehen..._

Die Szene wurde überschwemmt von den Geräuschen des Überfalls. Oder deren Nachklang. Viele Menschen die angespannt auf einander einredeten, vorbei fahrende Autos, das Fluchen von einem der Verbrecher, der in ein Polizeiauto verfrachtet wurde. In der Mitte stand der große Saiyaman und suchte die Menge nach Videl ab. Das wer höchst seltsam. Eigentlich hätte sie vor ihm da sein müssen. Gohan bekam eine Vorahnung, als ob gleich etwas passieren würde. Als ob schwerer Nebel aufziehen würde. Es war Zeit sich zurück zu ziehen. Viele der Polizeibeamten, die seine Routine schon kannten wunderten sich, dass er seine seltsamen Superheldenposen nicht zum besten gab.

Dieses Mal hatte der Auftritt des großen Saiyaman noch zwei weitere Zuschauer gehabt. Erasa und Sharpner standen am Rand der Menschenmenge und sahen sich die Verhaftung an. Erasa hatte beide Hände auf ihre Brust gelegt und seufzte, als wäre sie verliebt. „Er ist echt unglaublich cool, findest du nicht?" „Da haben wir wohl unterschiedliche Ansichten..." Sharpner hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Der Kerl nervte ihn seit dem er in der Stadt aufgetaucht war. Videls Obsession auf ihn war unerträglich geworden. Sharpner wusste nicht wie dieser Clown sich so schnell bewegen konnte oder ein Auto mit bloßen Händen stoppen konnte, aber eins wusste er. Es war sicher nicht real. Auch hinter dem Fliegen musste irgendein Trick stecken. Erasa holte ihn aus seinen eifersüchtigen Gedanken, indem sie ihm fest ihren Ellenbogen in die Rippen rammte. „Ich weiß genau was dein Problem ist. Aber damit musst du dich abfinden. Du hattest bei Videl noch nie eine Chance!" Sie grinste, als hätte sie gerade ein Gesetz erfunden. „Ach was weißt du schon? Ich könnte Videl mehr bieten als dieser Hanswurst!", sagte er ein geschnappt und spannte seine Muskeln an, als ob er der blonden Erasa irgendetwas beweisen müsste. Diese kicherte. „Ach komm schon! Selbst du musst zu geben, dass Videl seit langem nur noch über ihn spricht. Auch wenn sie sich beschwert lässt sie durch blicken, dass er sie immer beeindruckt. Außerdem würden die beiden einfach..." Sharpner hörte Erasa nicht mehr zu. Er hatte Videl erspäht. Weiter unten an der Straße stand sie da und beobachtete die Szene. _Wieso kommt sie nicht her?_ Und schon verschwand sie in einer kleinen Gasse. Das war aber verdächtig. Erasa redete immer noch. „Sorry, aber ich muss weg. Wir sehen uns morgen." Erasa sah ihm verdattert hinter her und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. „So eine beleidigte Leberwurst!"

Sharpner bog in die selbe Gasse ein wie Videl. Diese führte zu einer Straße, die parallel zu der lag aus der er gerade kam. Damit Videl ihn nicht erblickte, blieb er ein wenig zurück. Er wartet kurz. Zählte ein paar Sekunden und gerade als er ihr folgen wollte, hörte er das Geräusch einer Tür, die in den Türrahmen viel. Videl war verschwunden. Sharpner ging deshalb dem Geräusch von eben nach. Vor ihm lagen zwei hohe Gebäude. Es war die Rückseite der Hochhäuser, die er sich eben noch von vorne angesehen hatte. Durch eine dieser Türen musste Videl gegangen sein. Nur durch welche? In einem der Wolkenkratzer davon lag der Juwelier, der vor kurzem überfallen wurde. Das musste es sein, nur wieso? _Warum schleicht sie sich hier rein?_ Videls ungewöhnliches Verhalten stachelte ihn an ihr zu folgen und heraus zu finden was hier los ist. Da hatte er einen Geistesblitz. Es musste etwas mit dem großen Saiyaman zu tun haben.

In den letzten Wochen war Videl wie besessen von dem großen Saiyaman gewesen. Manchmal starrte sie auf ihre Uhr und wartete auf den Alarm, weil sie es nicht erwarten konnte seinem Geheimnis ein Stück näher zu kommen. Wenn Sharpner ihr bei seiner Demaskierung hätte helfen können, dann wäre sie vielleicht endlich mal von ihm beeindruckt. Seine üblichen Versuche hatten das Mädchen eher kalt gelassen. Egal welche Erfolge er im Kampfsport oder anderem Sport machte, sie gab immer nur ein kurzes, manchmal auch sarkastisches Kommentar ab und dann war die Sache für sie erledigt. Keine seiner Avancen schien sie zu interessieren, aber das hier war seine Chance.

Er zog am Griff der Tür. Sie war offen. Dahinter lag ein Treppenhaus. Sharpner sah die vielen Stufen hinauf. _Meine Chance..._

Der große Saiyaman schwebte langsam nach oben. Einige der Menschen auf der Straße winkten ihm zum Abschied zu, andere gingen schon wieder ihrem Alltag nach. _Immer noch nicht. Warum ist sie nicht aufgetaucht?_ Er scannte die Menschen auf dem Erdboden ab. Da sich die Menschenmenge auflöste nahm es da unten an Gewimmel zu. Nirgends eine Spur von Videl. Als er auf der Höhe der umliegenden Gebäude schwebte, wollte er sich umdrehen und nach Hause fliegen, aber stattdessen hätte er benahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen. „Tauchst du auch endlich auf?" Der Ton dieser Stimme war messerscharf und kam wie aus dem Nichts. Er drehte sich zu dem Mädchen mit den schwarzen Haaren hin, dass ganz ruhig auf der breiten Dachkante saß und auf ihn gewartet hatte. Überrascht hielt Gohan inne. _Ich dachte schon sie taucht gar nicht mehr auf_. Er wartete auf noch einen Satz von ihr. Etwas, das ihm einen Hinweis darauf gab, was das hier soll. Doch Videl dachte nicht einmal daran sich in die Karten sehen zu lassen. Sie sah fixierte ihn einfach nur. Diesen Blick kannte er schon. Sie hatte ihn schon einmal so angesehen, als seine Mitschülerin Angela ihm damals damit gedroht hatte sein großes Geheimnis auszuplaudern oder als Videl feststellte, dass der goldene Krieger die selbe Kleidung trug, wie er, an seinem ersten Tag in der Highschool. Jedes Mal bekam er eine Gänsehaut von diesen schönen, aber alles durchdringenden blauen Augen. 

Gohan schluckte. _Knick jetzt ja nicht ein._ „Ob ICH endlich auftauche? Warum warst du denn nicht da?" Videl lächelte leicht kalt und stand auf. „Sagen wir einfach ich wurde aufgehalten." „Noch ein anderes Verbrechen?" „Nein", sagte sie und faltete unschuldig ihre Hände hinter dem Rücken zusammen. „Ich hatte zuvor noch Date." Gohan riss die Augen unter seinem Helm weit auf. Er fühlte wie sein Gesicht ganz heiß wurde und ihm die Wangen rot wurden. Sah sie die Nachhilfestunden etwa als Date an? Obwohl sein Mund leicht geöffnet war, bekam er keinen Ton heraus. Videl warf ihn ein neues Lächeln zu. Es strahlte vor Siegessicherheit. Da realisierte Gohan, dass er ihr in die Hände spielte und versuchte sich wieder zu fangen. „Fühlt sich der große Saiyaman etwa überrumpelt?" Ihre neue Haltung verhieß nichts Gutes. „Was soll das ganze Videl?" Seine Stimme war nun wieder fester und sicher, während Videls bestimmender wurde. „Das Ganze soll endlich aufhören. Keine Maskerade mehr, kein Versteckspiel." Sie betonte ins Besondere das Wort Spiel. Gohan verstand den Wink und bereute seine Worte von gestern. „Du tauchst nur auf, wenn ich auch dabei bin, niemals wenn ich nicht zu Gegend bin. Wenn das so weiter gehen soll, dann sag mir wer du bist!" Sie sah ihn fordernd an. Es war schon wahr. Er wurde nur zum großen Saiyaman, wenn Videl zur Hilfe gerufen wurde. Das lag aber nur daran, dass er ohne den Alarm an ihrer Uhr selber nicht Bescheid wüsste was in dieser Stadt alles los ist. Er beschloss die Unterhaltung zu beenden. „Du kennst meine Meinung dazu. Dieses Gespräch ist vorbei." Er drehte sich um und wollte davon fliegen. „Oh ja die kenne ich! Und deshalb bin ich sicher, dass du dieses Mal nicht abhaust!" Gohan wollte ihr noch einen fragenden Blick zu werfen, als er sah, wie sie vom Dach des Hochhauses sprang. „BIST DU IRRE?"

Gohan stürzte ihr hinterher. Videl hätte nicht einmal bis zehn zählen können, da hatte er sie schon aufgefangen. Als er sie gestern gerettet hatte, war Videls Gesicht erschrocken und vielleicht auch ein kleines bisschen verängstigt gewesen. Heute war es sein Gesicht, dass diese Eigenschaften ausstrahlte. Saiyaman atmete tief durch, um Videls Sprung zu verdauen. Sie hingegen grinste ihn fies an. „Hab dich", sagte sieh heute zu ihm und legte sanft beide Hände an die Seiten seines Helmes, während sie viele Meter über dem Boden schwebten.

Der große Saiyaman war wie erstarrt. _Sie hat mich... gleich weiß sie es._ All die Mühe die er in die Heldenfigur gelegt hatte, inklusive der Mühen, die er überstanden hatte um Videl davon zu überzeugen, dass Gohan und Saiyaman nicht die selbe Person sind, war umsonst. Gohan dachte seine größte Angst wäre, dass sie ihn hin hängen würde, wenn sie es wüsste, aber dem war nicht so. Oder besser gesagt nicht mehr. Jetzt schwirrten andere Ängste durch seinen Kopf. Würde sie ihn noch mögen? Hätte er noch eine Chance bei ihr, wenn sie wüsste, dass Saiyaman nur der Streber aus ihrer Klasse ist. Es war für Gohan so schwer gewesen sich im normalen Leben mit ihr anzufreunden. Das könnte jetzt alles dahin sein.

Videl grinste ihn noch einmal an. Sie hatte gewonnen. Endlich war es soweit. „Kein Wegrennen dieses Mal Saiyaman! Ich wusste du würdest mich nie fallen lassen." Als ihm diese zarten Hände gerade den Helm nach oben schieben wollten, wurde Gohans stimme ernst, anstatt hektisch. Aber trotzdem sanft und liebevoll. „Du hast Recht. Ich würde dich nie fallen lassen..."

Videl zögerte. Allein der Klang seiner Stimme hielt sie zurück. Sie war so kurz vor dem Ziel, aber nun bekam sie das Gefühl, dass es falsch wäre ihn so zu demaskieren. Hätte sie ihm beweisen können wer er wirklich wahr, hätte sich das besser angefühlt. Nicht so hinterlistig. Sie wollte wissen wer er war. Seit dem ersten Tag und jeden Tag stieg dieses Verlangen. Und seit dem Kuss war dieses Verlangen noch intensiver. Sie wollte es so sehr, doch... der Kuss. Videl musste sich eingestehen, dass sie doch etwas für ihn empfand. Auch wenn sie selbst nicht genau wusste was, so war es stark genug sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzuhalten. Ein leises seufzen entfleuchte ihren Lippen. _Nicht so..._ Sie nahm die Hände wieder runter und legte sie auf seine Schultern, um sich fest zuhalten. Leicht enttäuscht legte sie ihre Stirn an seinen Oberkörper. Kein Wort mehr. Beide waren stumm, denn dieser Moment brauchte keine Worte. Videl atmete tief durch. Ihr war nie aufgefallen wie angenehm sein Geruch ist. Sie fühlte sich besiegt und ließ sich mal wieder auf festen Untergrund bringen. Gohan schwebte mit ihr wieder auf das Dach von dem sie gesprungen war und setzte sie ab. Trotzdem lehnte sie sich noch kurz an ihn.

Als Gohan merkte, dass sie sich nicht von ihm löste lag er einen Arm um sie. _Danke Videl..._ Sie hätte ihn enttarnen können. Hätte sie sich anders entschieden, hätte es Videl in der Hand wie Gohans Highschool Leben weiter gegangen wäre. Saiyaman, kein Saiyaman. Ein Leben ohne jemals wieder Ruhe vor der Presse zu haben oder er hätte das Held sein aufgeben müssen. Aber stattdessen, lehnte sie an ihm. Gohan musste sich eingestehen, was er jetzt für Videl empfand war mehr als nur Anziehung zwischen zwei Teenagern. Es war viel stärker und würde ihn wohl noch oft in allerlei Schwierigkeiten bringen, aber das war ihm egal. Zumindest so lange sie da war.

Videl löste sich leicht von ihm, stand aber noch direkt vor ihm. „Glaub bloß nicht, dass das hier was ändern würde." Ihr durchbohrender Blick war verschwunden und hatte Platz gemacht für ein weiches Lächeln, das Saiyaman gerne erwiderte. „Natürlich nicht." Gohan legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange und zog sie etwas zu sich hoch, während er sie mit der anderen Hand näher an sich drückte und ihr einen weiteren Kuss gab.

Nur wenige Meter weiter, auf dem Dach des gegenüber liegenden Hochhauses stand Sharpner und sah mit an wie das Mädchen, in das er schon seit der Mittelschule verliebt war einen anderen küsste. Er war kurz nach dem sie vom Dach des gegenüberliegenden Gebäudes gesprungen war, auf seinem Dach angekommen. Wäre er doch nur gegangen, als er sie erst nicht erspäht hatte. Stattdessen musste er mit ansehen, wie sie in seinen Armen lag und sich von ihm einfach so küssen lies. _Nein! Nein! Nein! Wie kann er nur?_ Er war sich zu 100 % sicher, dass sie ihn weg stoßen würde und ihm den peinlichsten Moment seines Lebens verpassen würde. Es konnte nicht sein, dass so eine außergewöhnliche, junge Frau wie Videl Interesse an so einem Clown hat. Er war nicht ihre Liga. Sie war stark, mutig, schön, klug und hatte einige der coolsten Martial Art Griffe drauf, die Sharpner je gesehen hatte. Sie passte so gut zu ihm. Sie sollte in seinen Armen liegen und nicht bei dem großen Saiyatrottel. Er hätte diese Liste, warum dieser Kuss falsch war ewig fortführen können, doch erwartete gespannt auf die erhofften Schranken, in die Videl diesen Kerl gleich weisen würde.

Sie... erwidert den Kuss. Es gab kein Wegstoßen, kein Geschrei und keinen Kampf. Videl legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog sich näher an ihn. Sharpner konnte es nicht mit ansehen. Wäre er auf dem selben Dach gewesen, wäre er ohne zu zögern dazwischen gegangen, aber er stand zu weit weg und zwischen ihm und ihnen war ein großer Abgrund. Sharpner wollte schreien. Saiyaman anschreien, er solle seine Griffel von Videl lassen, aber egal wie sehr er es wollte, er bekam nicht einen Ton heraus. Er konnte es aber auch nicht länger mit ansehen und verschwand hastig wieder ins Treppenhaus. Es fühlte sich wie ein endgültiger Korb von Videl an. Ein ich will dich nicht, obwohl sie nie so etwas zu ihm gesagt hatte. Jedoch hatte sie aber sonst auch nichts zu ihm gesagt. In all den Jahren nicht ein einziger Wink, der ihm zu verstehen gab, dass er für sie mehr war, als nur ein Freund. Nein, nicht mal das. Nur ein Mitschüler. Die schwere Eisentür fiel in das Schloss und gab ein lautes, wieder hallendes Geräusch von sich, dass in seinem Kopf anfing zu dröhnen. Mit dem Echo spukte auch der Kuss zwischen der Frau seiner Träume und einem Vollidioten in einem dummen Kostüm immer wieder auf. _Was findet sie nur an ihm?_

Nach dem lauten Knall schreckten Videl und Gohan auf und sahen automatisch zu der Tür die auf dem benachbarten Dach zum Treppenhaus führte. „War da jemand?", fragte Videl ganz automatisch. _Sicher war da jemand..._ Gohan ärgerte sich etwas nicht aufgepasst zu haben. Er blickte zu dem Mädchen, das immer noch an ihm lehnte. Er hatte schon so oft in den letzten Wochen Schwierigkeiten gehabt sie aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben, aber jetzt... Der große Saiyaman seufzte. „Ich sollte wohl gehen." Doch Videl wandte sich wieder zu ihm. „Warte..." Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Das war gerade alles ein bisschen viel für Videl. Sie wendete ihre Augen ab, um seinem Blick zu entgehen. Durch diesen Helm konnte sie seine Augen nicht sehen, aber sie spürte eine Last auf sich, wenn er sie an sah. „...Bitte...bleib noch." Als sie diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, hätte sie sich ohrfeigen können. Sie wusste selbst nicht worauf sie hinaus wollte oder was sie von ihm jetzt erwartete. Irgendwie musste sie sich aus der Schlinge ziehen. „Ich meine... ehm... Lass mich nicht schon wieder auf irgend einem Dach sitzen. Immer hin hättest du mich bisher beide Male auch auf dem Boden absetzen können..." _Gut gerettet Videl...ARGH!_ Der große Saiyaman lächelte verlegen.

Wo sie Recht hat, hat sie Recht. Es war Gohan, als hätte er es unterbewusst darauf angelegt die letzten beiden Tage mit ihr allein zu sein. „Stimmt. Das kann ich wieder gut machen." Er löste sich etwas von ihr, streckte ihr seine Hand hin und sagte einladend: „Freiflug nach Hause gefällig?"

„Du spinnst ja!", fuhr es aus Erasa heraus. „Bist du dir auch wirklich sicher?" Sharpner sagte nichts. Er nickte nur kaum merkbar und starrte auf den Boden vor sich. Seine blonde Mitschülerin hingegen war ganz aus dem Häuschen. „Die beiden haben was mit einander? Ist ja romantisch. Aber irgendwie..." „Romantisch?", unterbrach sie Sharpner. „Das ist dein erster Gedanke? Romantisch? Ich war so entsetzt, wenn ich sie hätte erreichen können, hätte ich diesem Affen den Ar..." „Jetzt mach aber mal nen Punkt." Erasa beendete die Hassrede von ihm in dem sie ihm den Zeigefinger vor die Nase hielt. „Komm endlich über diese Eifersucht hinweg. Du baggerst Videl seit Jahren an, aber noch nie hat sie das interessiert. Das hab ich dir schon tausend Mal gesagt. Freu dich lieber für sie und konzentriere dich auf dein eigenes Liebesleben und nicht auf ihres. Das hab ich übrigens auch vor.", sagte sie und lächelte zum Schluss richtig verliebt. Sharpner sah sie fragend an. „Was hast du vor?" Sharpner war sich momentan sicher, dass die Frauen alle verrückt sein mussten. „Naja ich dachte immer, Videl würde Gohan mögen, aber jetzt wo sie anscheinend jemand anderen hat, kann ich ja mit ihm..." Sharpner unterbrach sie mit einem Lachkrampf. Er prustete auf einmal los, so dass er sich leicht gen Erde krümmte . Dabei stand er von der Parkbank auf. „Was ist denn so witzig?" Erasa warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihm eigentlich sagen sollte: Pass auf was du jetzt sagst. Doch Sharpner, sensibel wie er war, verstand es nicht. „Du schaffst es immer wieder mich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Videl steht auf Trottel und du auf Streber. Und ich dachte immer, wenn wäre das anders herum." Beim sprechen lachte er weiter, selbst als sich Erasas Blick verfinsterte. „Vielleicht könnte ihr ja mit dünn und doof auf ein Doppelda..." Und BUMM. Erasa hatte ihm beim Umdrehen ihre Schultasche in sein Gesicht fliegen lassen und drehte sich gar nicht mehr nach ihm zurücck um, als sie weg ging. Sharpner fiel wieder zurück auf die Bank, auf der er gerade gesessen hatte. Sein Lachen war verschwunden. Stattdessen hielt er sich sein Gesicht und musste sich eingestehen, dass er das wohl verdient hatte. _Sie sollte auf Verbrecherjagd gehen... Ouch..._

Videl hatte es wieder einmal geschafft Gohan zu beeindrucken. Als er sie in die Arme genommen hatte, um sie nach Hause zu fliegen, war sein erster Gedanke, dass er besser nicht zu schnell oder zu hoch fliegen sollte. Sie hingegen hatte ihn ermahnt doch höher aufzusteigen, weil sie sonst jeder hätte sehen können. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass Videl das Fliegen selbst nicht erschrecken konnte. Sie sah sich während des Fluges um und ihre Augen glitzerten und strahlten. Jedes andere Mädchen hätte sich wohl leicht ängstlich an ihn gedrückt und hätte 'langsamer' gerufen, aber nicht so das Mädchen, dass in seinen Armen lag. Er verlor sich komplett in seinen Gedanken. Wäre Videl nicht vom ersten Tag an so erpicht gewesen, Saiyaman zu demaskieren wäre er schon eher mit ihr über die Stadt geflogen. Wer weiß was noch alles zwischen ihnen passiert wäre, wenn sie nicht diese Obsession hätte. Doch je genauer er darüber nachdachte, desto klarer wurde ihm, dass ihr kleines Katz und Maus Spiel überhaupt der Grund dafür war, dass sie heute in seinen Armen lag. Ohne dieses Hin und Her der letzten Monate hätte Videl nie so viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht. Und auch wenn sich Gohan sicher war, dass seine Gefühle in jedem Fall die selben gewesen wären, dann hätte Videl wohl nie seinen Kuss erwidert. „Wir sind da. Kannst du mich bitte auf dem Balkon dort absetzen. Ich will nicht, dass mein Vater sieht wie mich ein Superheld nach Hause fliegt." Sie deutete auf einen recht großen Balkon auf der Ostseite einer riesigen Villa. Er hatte diesen Palast schon oft überflogen und hatte sich eigentlich gedacht, ein Politiker oder eine andere wichtige Person würde hier wohnen. _Aber ich glaube für die Menschen ist Videls Vater so eine wichtige Person..._

Gohan landete, wie Videl es wollte auf ihrem Balkon und setzte sie ab. Sie kontrollierte nur noch schnell, ob ihre Balkontür wirklich offen war. Manchmal schloss sie das Zimmermädchen. Offen. „Danke noch einmal... wegen vorhin." Saiyaman errötete als er eine Hand auf die Rückseite seines Helms gelegt hatte. So als würde er sich verlegen am Kopf kratzen. Videl brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen wofür er sich bedankte, immer hin hatte er sie aufgefangen und... Oh. Stimmt, sie hatte ihm den Helm nicht abgenommen. Das hatte sie schon wieder vergessen. Sie lächelte. „Glaub ja nicht, dass ich fertig mit dir bin Saiyaman. Ich will immer noch wissen wer du bist." Da war sie wieder. Diese gewohnte Spannung zwischen ihnen. Das Problem war nur, das Gohan sie erst spürte, wenn sie sich entlädt. „Davon kann ich dich wohl nicht abbringen, was?" „Nein, keine Chance. Und je öfter du mich küsst, desto mehr will ich es wissen und irgendwann..." Videl hatte nicht nachgedacht, als sie diesen Gedanken ausgesprochen hatte. Für Gohan war es ein Zeichen, dass sie ihn enttarnen wollte, weil sie seine Gefühle teilte. Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich unterbewusst auf seinen Lippen ab. Das war eine unglaublich schöne Vorstellung. Erleichternd und überwältigend. Und dann überwältigte es ihn. Er unterbrach sie mitten im Satz, in dem er mit großen Schritten auf sie zu ging. Leicht überrascht von seiner ausstrahlenden Selbstbewusstheit machte sie auch einen Schritt nach hinten und lehnte nun mit den Rücken an der gläsernen Balkontür. Er hatte seine Hand ausgestreckt, um sich an der selben Tür ab zu stützen. Seine Stimme war ruhig und irgendwie animalisch. „Dann ist das für deine Motivation."

Gohan beugte sich runter und küsste sie erneut. Dieser Kuss war aber anders, als der von vorhin. Es war wieder wie gestern. Seine Lippen eroberten ihre mit warmen, fast schon brennenden Berührungen. Er war so leidenschaftlich und fordernd, dass sich für Videl alles drehte. Vom Schwindel überrannt hielt sie sich im Stoff seines Anzuges fest. Dabei lagen ihre Hände auf seinem Oberkörper. _So hart und muskulös._ Videl mochte zwar keine aufgepumpten Fleischberge, aber was sie fühlte bei ihm ertastete fand sie sehr anziehend. Als sie wieder gerade aus denken konnte und ihre Benommenheit etwas abschwächte erwiderte sie den Kuss. Als Saiyaman sie darauf hin näher an sich heran drückte, entfleuchte ihr ein zartes Stöhnen. Es machte Gohan verrückt. Wusste sie eigentlich wie sexy sie war? Er wollte zwischen ihnen jeden freien Platz verdrängen und sie so nah wie es ging bei sich haben. Noch enger, noch intimer, noch heißer. Er hob sie deshalb leicht an, aber da Videl so klein war hielt er sie in Luft. Damit sie weiter anlehnen konnte drückte er sie wieder ein bisschen gegen die Glasscheibe und nahm ihre Beine nach oben, so dass sie diese leicht anwinkeln konnte. Dafür ruhten jetzt seine Hände auf ihren Schenkeln, um sie in dieser Position zu halten.

Erst war Videl überrascht. Sie öffnete leicht die Augen, um sich zu orientieren. Sie hätte jeder Zeit protestieren können, doch sie tat es nicht. Sie ließ es geschehen. Ja, sie wollte es sogar. Wenn sie seinen Atmen an ihren Lippen spürte, bekam sie ganz weiche knie. Als seine Hände auf ihren Schenkeln lagen, wurde ihr ganz warm. Sie dachte nicht einmal daran das hier abzubrechen, dachte aber auch nicht daran, wozu das hier führen könnte.

Als Gohan sich noch ein paar Momente zuvor zu ihr runter gebeugt hatte, war ihm nicht bewusst, dass sich sein Verstand komplett ausschalten würde. Diese Art von Kuss war ursprünglich nicht seine Absicht gewesen und nun beabsichtigte er gar nichts mehr. Zumindest nicht bewusst. Er dachte nicht mehr, er fragte sich nicht was die Konsequenzen sein könnten. Er wurde von reinen Impulsen geleitet. Gohan löste den Kuss. Videl wollte schon leise protestieren, doch dann spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihrem Hals, wie sie sich ihren Weg über ihre weiche Haut bahnten. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Wie konnte sie für ihn nur so leicht zu haben sein? Anfangs hatte noch die Stimme der Vernunft in ihrem Kopf geschrien aufzuhören und ihn ein für alle Mal weg zu schicken, aber jetzt... jetzt flüsterte diese Stimme nur noch, dass sie ihn rein bitten sollte.

Die junge Frau wollte, gefangen in Ekstase, jedes Detail dieses Moments einfangen. Seinen Geruch, den Laut seines leisen Stöhnens, die Hitze seines Atmens und das Gefühl seiner Lippen. Alles was diesen Moment so berauschend machte und es sollte anhalten. Nicht so wie bei ihrem ersten Kuss gestern. _Bitte hör nicht auf..._ Sie drückte ihre Beine fester an ihn, damit sie sicher sein konnte nicht runter zu rutschen. Dabei spürte sie auch wie ihn die Hitze ihrer neuen Leidenschaft überkam und er zwischen ihren Beinen hart wurde. Es machte sie nervös. Sie hatte Schmetterlinge im Bauch, aber es hatte auch noch eine andere Wirkung auf sie.

Er ließ von ihrer süßen Haut ab und sah ihr in die Augen. _Gott, ich wünschte ich könnte ihm auch in die Augen sehen._ Beide Teenanger wollten den Kuss gerade fortsetzen, aber da holte sie eine tiefe und völlig unangebrachte Stimme von Wolke sieben auf den Boden zurück.

„Videl, Kleines! Bist du zu Hause?" Mister Satans Stimme war der Stimmungskiller vor dem sie sich am meisten fürchtete. Sie stoß Saiyaman von sich weg und stellte sich wieder normal hin. „Das ist mein Vater. Du solltest besser gehen." Gohan, der noch ganz umnebelt war ließ sich an das Geländer ihres Balkons schieben. „Aber wir...", wollte er protestieren. „Kein aber! Sonst kommt er noch rein. Geh bitte." Gohan war etwas enttäuscht, lächelte dann aber und sagte: „Bis Demnächst." Videl nickte und ging durch die Balkontür in ihr Zimmer. Bevor sie runter zu ihrem Vater gehen wollte, drehte sie sich noch einmal um. Saiyaman war verschwunden. _Bis Demnächst Saiyaman..._


	4. die perfekte Woche

„Oh nein, das ist ja schrecklich!", rief Goten und warf dem Fernseher erst einen erschrockenen, dann verzweifelten Blick zu. Im Fernsehen lief gerade ein Bericht über den Zirkus, der gerade in Satan City halt machte, um einige Vorstellungen zu geben. Der zu klein geratene Zirkusdirektor, der mehr mit einem Mafiaboss gemein zu haben schien, präsentierte stolz seine neueste Attraktion. Ein kleines, unglaublich niedliches Flugdinosaurierbaby. Für den Reporter und wahrscheinlich auch den Rest der Welt, war es einfach nur ein weiteres niedliches Tierbaby, das durch die Medien ging. Goten hingegen erkannte das kleine Dinobaby wieder. Es lebte ganz in der Nähe mit seinen Eltern in einem Nest, das der kleine junge regelmäßig besuchte. Doch seit ein paar Tagen war sein kleiner Freund wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Goten hatte die Eltern dabei beobachtet, wie sie es gerufen hatten, aber es kam keine Antwort. „Der Zirkus muss das Baby seinen Eltern gestohlen haben", bemerkte Chichi angewidert. Sie nahm einen Bissen von ihrem Abendessen und schüttelte den Kopf. „So ein Idiot! Irgendwann werden die Eltern es finden und es zurück holen. Ich möchte dann nicht im Zirkus sitzen." Goten und Gohan sahen ihre Mutter erst verwundert an, als sie das sagte. Dann machte es klick. Sie hatte Recht. Gohan schoss durch den Kopf, dass die beiden erwachsenen Dinos einfach alles kurz und klein schlagen würden, wenn sie ihr Baby schreien hören. Goten zupfte Hilfe suchend an seinem Ärmel. „Kannst du es zurück holen?" Ohne es zu wissen setzte Goten seine niedlichsten Kulleraugen auf. Gohan hätte auch so mit dem Zirkusdirektor geredet, aber nach dem Blick seines kleinen Bruders war es ihm ein Privileg. „Auf jeden Fall! Morgen um diese Zeit kannst du schon wieder mit ihm spielen." Goten umarmte seinen großen Bruder dafür. Er war einfach der Beste.

Gohan kam das ganz gelegen. Die perfekte Woche hatte lange genug angehalten.

Eine perfekte Woche, so nannte es Videl, wenn sie eine Woche lang nicht gerufen wurde, um Verbrechen zu bekämpfen. Sie konnte so am Unterricht teilnehmen und etwas mit ihren Freunden unternehmen. Die ersten paar Tage teilte Gohan diese Freude. Vor allem, weil sie die meiste Zeit mit ihm bei seiner Nachhilfe verbrachte. Doch die letzten Tage juckte es ihm in den Fingern das Kostüm wieder anzuziehen. Und das nicht nur weil die Verbrecherjagd Spaß machte, sondern weil er und Videl sich sehr nahe kamen. Gohan wurde leicht rot, wenn er nur daran dachte, was zwischen ihnen auf Videls Balkon passiert war. Doch nicht nur das brachte sein Herz zum rasen. Auch in den Nachhilfestunden kam er Videl immer näher, nur eben auf eine andere Weise. Er lernte sie sehr gut kennen. Zuerst hatten sich ihre Gespräche nur auf die Schule bezogen, dann auch auf ihre Freizeit. Das Problem war nur, je mehr er anfing sie zu mögen, desto schwieriger wurde es den Drang, sie einfach zu küssen, zu bekämpfen. Vor nichts hatte er mehr Angst, dass es ihn einfach wieder überkam wie wenn er den Saiyamanhelm auf hatte. Was wenn sie nach dem Kuss sofort wusste, dass Saiyaman und Gohan eine Person sind? Was wenn sie ihn dann nicht mehr mögen würde? Das Risiko war zu groß, fast genauso groß wie die Versuchung. Und diese wurde immer großer. Auch wenn Videl nicht bei ihm war, so war sie in seinen Gedanken. Es ließ ihn gar nicht mehr los. In der letzten Woche hatte er so oft kalt geduscht wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Gohan hoffte, wenn er sie noch einmal als Saiyaman treffen würde, könnte sich seine Besessenheit vielleicht noch einmal lindern.

Auch Videl hatte mittlerweile genug von der perfekten Woche. Sie vermisste die Aufregung der Verbrecherjagd zu sehr. Sowie das Training, dass sie dadurch bekam. Sowie die Gewissheit tatsächlich etwas in dieser Stadt zu tun. Sowie seine... seine Anwesenheit und Berührungen. Die Erinnerung an ihr letztes aufeinander Treffen machte sie fast wahnsinnig. Sie hatte in der letzten Woche so einige Zeit damit verbracht auf ihrem Balkon an der Glastür zu lehnen, genau dort wo sie an jenem Abend stand und den Kuss Revue passieren zu lassen. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen. Jedes Mal stieg ihr die Hitze in den Kopf und ein zartes Stöhnen entfleuchte ihr. Was Saiyaman mit ihr anstellte, ließ ihren Verstand Karussell fahren. Aber das allein war ja nur halb so schlimm. Die darauf folgende Woche hatte es doppelt schlimm gemacht. Seit dem ihre perfekte Woche angefangen hatte, hatte sie Saiyaman zwar nicht mehr gesehen, aber dafür Gohan um so mehr. Es war eine einzige Achterbahnfahrt. Zuerst war sie davon überzeugt gewesen, dass Gohan der maskierte Held ist, dann nach dem sie ihrem Mitschüler ein wenig näher gekommen war und er ihr etwas Normalität gezeigt hat, hatte sie sich gewünscht, dass er es nicht sei. Diese Normalität tat ihr gut. Gohan tat ihr gut. Er wärmte ihr Innerstes auf so angenehme Art und Weise. Doch gleichzeitig ging ihr Saiyaman animalische Art nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, die so sexy war, dass sie langsam süchtig danach wurde.

Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie beide Jungs mochte. Nur war das nicht mit ihrem Gewissen zu vereinbaren. Wie schön wäre es jetzt, wenn sie von Anfang an Recht gehabt hätte und Gohan der große Saiyaman war. Das würde alles so herrlich unkompliziert machen.

„Das kleine Baby gehört mir! Ich habe es gerettet, als es aus dem Nest gefallen ist. Der Zirkus ist jetzt sein zu Hause! Und jetzt raus hier du möchte gern Held!"

Das waren die letzten Worte des Zirkusdirektors gewesen. Der große Saiyaman hatte ihm versucht klar zu machen, warum er das Baby zurück geben sollte. Ganz in Ruhe und mit guten Argumenten. Doch in dem Moment als dieser unsympathische, kleine Mann die Geldscheine davon flattern sah, hatte er dem Helden eine Predigt gehalten und hatte ihn raus geschmissen. _Das ist ja richtig toll gelaufen!_ Dachte der große Saiyaman, als er zurück zur Highschool flog. Gohan hatte beschlossen wieder zu gehen. Er hatte sich mit Videl zur Nachhilfe in der Schulbücherei verabredet. Danach würde er es nochmal versuchen, aber ohne die netten Worte.

Als Gohan, jetzt ohne Kostüm, in der Bibliothek ankam, musste er feststellen, dass Videl schon da war und von zwei Freunden umringt wurde. Erasa und Sharpener standen an dem Tisch an dem Videl und Gohan sonst immer lernten und unterhielten sich. Als Gohan näher kam, sah er, dass die Unterhaltung wohl nicht so gut für Videl lief. Sie hatte eine Hand an die Stirn gelegt, stützte sich mit dem dazu gehörigem Ellenbogen ab und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Hey Leute." Grüßte Gohan seine Klassenkameraden, aber die ignorierten ihn bis auf einen kurzen Blick. Erasa schien ganz aus der Fassung. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du mir nichts erzählt hast und es eine ganze Woche vor mir geheim hältst!", sagte die Blondine empört. Videl atmete tief durch. „Es tut mir ja Leid, dass ich nichts gesagt habe, aber muss dass hier und jetzt sein?" Sie deutete auf Bibliothekarin die ihnen schon böse Blicke zu warf. „Woher weißt du das überhaupt?" „Sharpner hats gesehen und mir schon vor einer Woche erzählt." Erasa setzte sich neben Videl und fing an wegen der bösen Blicke zu flüstern. Gohan sah Sharpner verwirrt an. „Was ist denn los?" Sein blonder Mitschüler grinste ihn an und sagte. „Letzte Woche hatte Videl was mit dieser großen Vollpfeife..." Gohan sah ihn schockiert an. Jetzt erinnerte er sich an das Geräusch der Eisentür, die zu fiel. Jetzt wusste er auch wer damals auf dem Dach war. Gohan konnte Sharpner gerade nicht ins Gesicht sehen ohne rot zu werden. Sowohl aus Scham, als auch aus Wut, also setzte er sich zu den Mädchen an den Tisch.

„Warum hast du mir nichts erzählt?" Erasas Ton war nun weniger empört, sondern sanfter und einfühlsamer. Videl holte tief Luft. „Weil ich selber nicht wusste was ich von der ganzen Sache halten sollte. Erst war es nur ein Kuss und total unbedeutend. Aber beim Mal darauf war ich selber nicht mehr sicher was ich..." „Moment Mal...", unterbrach sie Erasa, „... das ist öfter passiert?" Jetzt grinste die Blonde. „Seid ihr etwa ein Paar? Ich hatte es erst nur für eine Knutscherei gehalten! Wer ist er denn nun?" Videl war so kurz davor im Boden zu versinken und versuchte sie mit einer Geste zu beschwichtigen. „Nein, nein, nein, wir sind kein Paar und ich weiß auch nicht wer er ist." Sobald Erasa ein erneutes fragendes Gesicht auflegte spürte Gohan, dass die Unterhaltung ab jetzt eine noch schlimmere Wendung nehmen würde. „Du weißt es nicht? Aber warum machst du dann mit ihm rum? Willst du nicht wissen wie der Mann aussieht mit dem du..." Jetzt unterbrach Videl sie. „Natürlich will ich es wissen. Mehr als alles andere. Glaubst du es ist leicht nicht ein Mal das Gesicht von dem Mann zu kennen, in den man sich verliebt hat?" Videl vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen und stützte sich auf dem Tisch ab. Sie hatte selber noch nicht realisiert was sie gerade gestanden hatte. Ihre drei Freunde sahen sie jeweils auf eine andere Art schockiert an. Sharpner, weil dieses Geständnis bedeutete jede Chance bei ihr verloren zu haben. Gohan war mehr überrascht und ohne es zu merken, hatte er ein Lächeln im Gesicht. Am liebsten hätte er sie umarmt und sie geküsst. Hätte er vermutlich wirklich, wenn seine anderen beiden Mitschüler nicht anwesend wären. Erasa sah besorgt zu ihrer Freundin hinüber. „Videl...", sagte sie sanft und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, „das kann so nicht weiter gehen. Wenn Gefühle so einseitig verteilt sind, dann geht das am Ende nur auf deine Kosten." _Warte... was?_ „Was meinst du mit einseitig?", entfuhr es ihm ohne nachzudenken. Zum Glück interpretierten seine Freunde nichts in seine Frage. „Na überleg doch Mal. Würde er nur an nähernd so wie sie empfinden, hätte er es ihr schon längst erzählt. Er spielt offensichtlich gerade nur mit ihr und … Was machst du eigentlich hier?" Erasa hatte gar nicht richtig über rissen, dass Gohan dazu gekommen war und warum. Dieser konnte er ihr nicht antworten, weil er in Gedanken tausend Gründe durch ging warum sie falsch lag. „Er gibt mir seit einer Weile Nachhilfe, damit ich nicht zu sehr zurück falle..", sagte Videl, die immer noch in ihrer Position verharrte. Erasa sah sie verwirrt an. Davon hörte sie auch zum ersten Mal. Wie viel verschwieg sie ihr noch? Oder ist es vielleicht... „Sag mal Videl... Hast du mir etwa die _Nachhilfestunden_ verschwiegen, weil du auch für Gohan etwas empfindest?" Erasa setzte mit den Fingern Anführungszeichen um das Wort Nachhilfestunden. Videl und Gohan erröteten. Sie hatte bei beiden einen Nerv getroffen. Und Videl überspielte es, denn Erasas Satz von vorhin machte ihr noch zu schaffen. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass er es nicht ernst meint?" Erasa sah sie nun wieder leicht betroffen an und nickte nur leicht. Es passte schon zusammen, so wie Saiyaman sie bisher geküsst hatte, war es sehr gut möglich, dass es für ihn nur um eine körperliche Beziehung ging. „In solchen Sachen ist jeder Mann wie der andere." sagte Erasa mit einem alle-Männer-sind-Schweine-Blick. Gohan hingegen verzweifelte gerade. _Sei doch BITTE still..._ „Ich komm mir grade unheimlich dumm vor", sagte Videl die nun endlich wieder auf sah. „Ja, da ist schon viel Dummes dran", sagte Sharpner, der es einfach nicht verarbeiten konnte, dass Videl so eine Sorte Kerl vor ihm bevorzugte. Videl lies ihre flache Hand auf den Tisch knallen, so dass jeder in der Bücherei zusammen zuckte. „Halt du dich daraus Sharpner", schrie sie ihn an. Sharpner verstummte. Videl war aber auch sofort wieder still. Die Gruppe bestand nicht mehr aus vier Teenagern, sondern aus fünf Personen. Neben dem Tisch stand die Bibliothekarin und hatte verärgert die Fäuste in die Hüfte gestemmt.

Einen wirklich erbosten und auch leicht gemeinen Vortrag später hatte die Bibliothekarin Erasa und Sharpner hinaus geworfen und Gohan und Videl mit Arbeit zugedeckt. „Wer die Bibliothek benutzen will, der muss ruhig sein oder zu Ruhe gebracht werden", waren ihre Worte gewesen. Sie hatte deshalb die beiden Schüler mit einer großen Kiste voll mit Büchern und Akten weggeschickt, um diese ins Lager zu bringen. Einmal quer durchs Schulgebäude zu laufen, sollte sie dazu bewegen wieder Ruhe zu geben.

Die Stimmung zwischen den beiden war mehr als unangenehm während sie die Kiste aus buntem Plastik durch die Korridore trugen. Gohan sah zu Videl. Das sah nicht gut aus. Erasas Worte hatten sich sichtlich in ihren Gedanken eingenistet. Wie machte er ihr nur klar, dass nichts von all dem wahr war. Schuldbewusst sah er auf den Boden. Auch wenn Erasa keine Ahnung hatte, so hatte er sich auch nicht richtig verhalten. Niemals hätte er Videls Gefühle verletzen wollen oder ihr zu verstehen geben, dass es für ihn nur ein Spiel war... Er schluckte. Er hatte das Wort Spiel tatsächlich einmal verwendet... sogar mehr als nur einmal. _Das war aber ganz anders gemeint..._ trotzdem hätte er sich Ohrfeigen können.

Die Stille zwischen ihnen war für Gohan kaum auszuhalten. Er musste unbedingt wissen was gerade in ihr vorging. „Hör mal Videl...", begann er ganz kleinlaut. „Es geht mich zwar nichts an, was zwischen dir und..." „Jahr richtig!" gab sie sofort barsch zurück. Das war doch mal ein Wink was in ihr vorging. Sie kochte innerlich. „Es geht weder dich, noch irgendwen sonst etwas an!" Videl sah zur Seite. Schon tat es ihr Leid, dass sie ihn angefahren hatte, aber das war grad alles zu viel für sie. Nur der reine Gedanke an die Worte ihrer Freundin ließen ihr die Tränen in die Augen schießen. Doch vor Gohan würde sie nicht weinen! Nein, alles nur das nicht. Lieber ließ sie angestauten Gefühle anders raus. „Ich meine ist der Kerl zu fassen?" Gohan zuckte zusammen. _Nein... ist er nicht..._ „Es ist so offensichtlich, dass er einfach nur seine Spielchen weiter treiben will und ich falle auch noch drauf rein! Ich könnte mich selbst Ohrfeigen." Wäre es möglich gewesen vor Unbehaglichkeit zu schrumpfen, Gohan wäre nur noch so groß wie ein Fingerhut gewesen. Ursprünglich wollte er seine Identität verbergen, um die Privatsphäre seiner Familie zu waren, dass das Ganze so endet wollte er nicht. Wie kam er da nur wieder heil heraus, ohne Videls Gefühle zu verletzen? Oder besser, wie konnte er es wieder gut machen, denn verletzt hatte er sie schon ohne es zu wollen. Videl schimpfte weiter vor sich hin. Gohan nahm all seinen Mut zusammen. „Hör mal, kann es nicht sein, dass Erasa doch unrecht hat?" Videl hörte auf zu meckern, blieb vor einer Treppe, die in den Keller führt stehen und sah ihn fragend an. „Ich meine sie war ja nicht dabei und vielleicht ist es ja doch ganz anders." Videl mustere Gohan. „Was meinst du damit?" Sie war schon wieder ruhiger. Gohans ruhige Stimme färbte auf sie ab. „Ich meine, wenn es dir bisher nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen ist, dass sein Verhalten eine Linke Nummer ist, dann wird das seine Gründe haben. Immerhin hast du doch einen guten Instinkt. Und der ist viel besser als der von Erasa." Sein Lächeln ließ sie ein wenig erröten, aber sie fasste sich schnell wieder. „Seltsam, dass du meinen Instinkt so lobst. Findest du nicht?" „Was? Wieso?" Hätte Gohan die Kiste nicht gemeinsam mit ihr tragen müssen, wäre er zurück gewichen. „Naja, immerhin warst du lange mein Hauptverdächtiger für den großen Saiyaman." _Und das bist es auch immer noch..._ Gohan schluckte. „Ach... ehm.. wirklich..." In Gedanken betete Gohan zu Dende. Jetzt brauchte er wirklich ein Wunder, um da raus zu kommen. Videl sah ihn eindringlich an. Würde sie ihn jetzt wieder versuchen zu enttarnen? Er fühlte, dass er nicht mehr die Kraft hatte ihr fantasievoll zu widersprechen.

Dann passierte das Wunder.

Zwei Schüler aus dem ersten Jahrgang liefen den Gang hinunter, weil sie zu spät für ihren Unterricht dran waren. Als die beiden Jungs scharf um die Kurve bogen, um danach die Treppe hinunter sprinten zu können, nahmen sie die Kurve zu eng. Sie sahen die beiden älteren Schüler zu spät. Videl wurde von einem der beiden stark angerempelt. Würde sie irgendwo anders stehen, hätte diese Begegnung wohl keine größeren Auswirkungen gehabt, aber zu Videls Pech, standen sie und Gohan am Absatz der Treppe. Noch bevor sie sich bei den beiden vorbei rennenden Mitschülern beschweren konnte, verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und die Schwerkraft tat den Rest.

Gohan und Videl stürzten den Treppenabsatz hinunter. Videl fühlte nur ein Poltern, dabei kniff sie beide Augen fest zu. Durch das zusätzliche Gewicht der Kiste mit Büchern und Akten fand sie keine Zeit sich aufzustützen oder abzufangen. Bei geschlossenen Augen drehte sich alles um sie. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich mit und sie erwartete einen harten Aufprall, doch der kam nicht. Sie merkte erst Sekunden nach ihrer 'Landung', dass das Drehen aufgehört hat. Genauso wie das Gerumpel und das Gepolter. Erst jetzt stellte sie fest, dass sie weich gelandet war. Anstatt eines Aufpralls hörte sie ein vertrautes „Hab dich."

Es war wie damals, als sie von der Feuerwehrleiter gestürzt war und sich danach in Saiyamans Armen wieder fand. Nur dieses Mal lag sie in Gohans Armen. Überall um sie herum lagen die Bücher, die zuvor noch in der Kiste gestapelt waren. Die einzelnen Blätter der Akten waren verstreut. Einige segelten noch durch die Luft zu Boden und ließen leise Papier Geräusche erklingen die an einen Herbstwald mit bunten Blättern im Wind erinnern.

In all den Monaten in denen Gohan hier jetzt zur Schule ging, war sie ihm noch nie so nah gekommen. _Es ist genau wie bei ihm..._ Auch wenn Videl seit der ersten Nachhilfestunde von Gohan immer mehr Unterschiede zwischen diesen beiden Männern feststellte, so waren ihre Gemeinsamkeiten nicht zu übersehen. Die selben starken Oberarme, die selbe Körperwärme und der selbe Geruch. Videl blickte auf und sah in Gohans Augen. So hatte sie sich auch Saiyamans Blick kurz vor ihrem ersten Kuss vorgestellt. Sie stellte sich Gohans Gesicht mit Saiyamans Helm vor und kam seinen Gesicht näher.

Gohan saß mit dem Rücken zur Wand, vor ihm und auf seinem Schoß saß Videl an ihn gelehnt. Er hatte sie abgefangen, als sie gestürzt ist. Als sie ihm näher kam, kämpfte er gegen sich selbst. Am liebsten wäre er ihr einfach entgegen gekommen und hätte sie geküsst wie bei den Malen zuvor, aber nach allem was heute vorgefallen war, hatte er das Gefühl die ganze Sache nur noch schlimmer zu machen. _Aber sie ist so süß, wenn sie mich so ansieht..._

Noch bevor Gohan dabei war diesen speziellen Kampf zu verlieren, ertönte der schrille Alarm an Videls Handgelenk. Videl rückte automatisch von ihm weg. Was war nur über sie gekommen? Doch irgendwie störte sie diese Uhr jetzt mehr als sonst. _Wehe es ist nicht wichtig!_ „Hier ist Videl, was gibt's?" Gohan wusste nicht ob er dankbar oder enttäuscht sein sollte. Der Gedanke, dass sie auch ohne den Helm an ihm Interesse, machte ihn verrückt. Auf eine gute Art. Am liebsten würde er mit ihr allein geblieben, aber anderer Seits auch nicht, denn dann wäre Saiyamans Geheimnis vermutlich endgültig aufgeflogen. Er war noch so gefesselt, dass er den Funkspruch des Polizisten gar nicht mit bekam. Erst als Videl sich zurück meldete wachte er aus seinem Tagtraum aus. „Ein was greift an?" Egal. Noch bevor der Polizist ihre Frage beantworten konnte, sprang sie auf. „Wir reden später." Und ehe Gohan sich umsehen konnte war sie weg. Da war er nun. Stehen gelassen, aber er lächelte _. Das wars wohl mit der perfekten Woche._


	5. Das ist kein Spiel!

Riesige Schwingen schnitten die Luft knapp über den Köpfen vieler Menschen in zwei. Die Panikschreie der Leute im Stadtzentrum vermischten sich mit einem betäubenden Schrei. Der Ruf der Kreatur war Mark erschütternd. Die Schallwellen seines Kreischen drangen durch den Körper hindurch und jeder der davon getroffen wurde spürte eine Erschütterung in den Lungen und im Herzen. Man selbst vibrierte mit.

Zwei Flugsaurier bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die Straßen der Stadt und versetzten die Bürger, die in ihr wohnten, in Angst und Schrecken. Nach jedem Schrei hielten die Saurier kurz inne und hoben ihre Köpfe. Sie horchten. Sie lauschten in die Stadt. Vorbei an vor Panik kreischenden Menschen, an Straßenlärm, am Hupen der Autos und am tiefen Brummen der Helikopter. Nein, die Saurier lauschten direkt zu dem leisen Rufen ihres Babys, dass nur wenige Meilen weiter in einem Käfig hinter einem Zirkuszelt saß.

Der Polizei von Satan City blieb nichts anderes übrig, als hilflos zuzusehen. Alle ihre Versuche waren Gescheitert. Es war Zwecklos die großen Tiere mit Netzen einzufangen, da sie sich mühelos losrissen. Auch auf die Saurier zu schießen hatte sich als ineffektiv erwiesen. Die Polizisten hatten zwar oft getroffen, aber die Kugeln bewirkten kaum Schaden. Um diese Tiere zu töten hätte es ein größeres Kaliber gebraucht, aber die Verstärkung mit diesem Kaliber traf einfach nicht ein.

Videl war wesentlich zuverlässiger. Als sie bei den Polizisten eintraf wendete sich gleich der Polizeichef an sie. „Gut, dass du da bist. Wir sind mit unserem Latein am Ende. Du musst irgendetwas unternehmen!" Videl starrte entsetzt auf die beiden Saurier, dann mit der gleichen Endsetzung, gewürzt mit etwas Verachtung zu ihm. „Sie machen wohl Witze!" Videl hatte die Polizei dieser Stadt einfach zu sehr verwöhnt. Sie waren es einfach gewohnt, dass ein junges Mädchen angerannt kam und den Tag rettete. _Die kommen gar nicht mehr darauf, dass ich hier genauso hilflos bin wie sie selbst..._

Ein Polizeibeamter unterbrach Videls Besprechung mit dem Polizeichef. „Seht mal! Da ist der große Saiyaman." Einer seiner Kollegen atmete erleichtert durch. „Na dem Himmel sei Dank!" Videl beobachtete wie Saiyaman zu den Dinos flog. Sofort halten Erasas Worte in ihrem Kopf nach. Sie wusste selbst, dass das hier ein denkbar schlechter Zeitpunkt für ihre privaten Probleme war, aber es war zu schwer es zu unterdrücken. _Allein die Vorstellung, dass dieser Idiot..._ „Was macht er denn da?", fragte einer der Beamten. Ein anderer musterte Saiyamans Handeln genau. „Es sieht aus, als würde er versuchen mit den Viechern zu reden... Ob das eine Superkraft von ihm ist?" „Verblödet trifft es wohl eher...", murrte Videl und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihm.

Während die Menschen in Panik herum liefen und die Polizei noch versuchte die zivile Bevölkerung zu evakuieren, wusste Gohan genau warum die beiden Saurier in der ihnen unbekannten Stadt aufgetaucht waren. Verzweifelt riefen sie nach ihrem Baby. Und nach dem sie tagelang nach ihm gesucht hatten und viele hundert Kilometer geflogen waren, hörten sie es endlich nach ihnen rufen. Die Zerstörung die sie jetzt hinterließen zog eine lange Spur quer durch Satan City hinter sich. Der große Saiyaman war ihr bis kurz vor den Zirkus gefolgt. Zwar hätte er sie mit Leichtigkeit besiegen können, aber Gohan wollte die Tiere nicht bekämpfen. Auch er war mit diesen Dinosauriern aufgewachsen und sonst waren sie zu ihm immer friedlich gewesen. Außerdem hätte es ihm Goten nie verziehen, wenn er bei den Tieren Gewalt angewendet hätte.

Er schwebte zu den beiden hinüber und versuchte ruhig auf sie einzureden, damit sich die zwei beruhigten, aber es half nicht. Vielleicht erkannten sie ihn nicht, weil er den Helm auf hatte. Leider konnte er diesen hier nicht abnehmen. Immerhin sah ihm die halbe Stadt inklusive Videl zu. Vielleicht hatten sie ihn aber bereits erkannt und es war ihnen egal, weil der Instinkt ihr Baby zu beschützen jeden anderen Aspekt ihres Charakters gerade überdeckte. Die Saurier breiteten ihre gewaltigen Flügel aus und der machtvolle Luftzug alleine drängte ihn zur Seite, sodass er auf der Straße landen musste.

Der selbe Windstoß ließ gleichzeitig auch die Fensterscheiben der umliegenden Gebäude zerbersten und das Klirren halte durch die Straßen. Es gab nur einen Weg das hier aufzuhalten. Er musste ihnen ihr Baby bringen. Gohan wollte sich schon auf den Weg zum Zirkus machen, doch da folgte dem Klirren der Scherben ein weiteres Geräusch. Das verzweifelte rufen eines Saurierbabys. Der große Saiyaman sah sich um. Ein paar Meter weiter stand der kleine Mafia-Zirkusdirektor mit dem Baby das er grob und gewaltsam in den Armen hielt und beschimpfte. „Willst du wohl still sein du schuppige Ratte?!" Nichts in der Welt hätte ihn dazu gebracht seine größte Geldeinnahme Quelle seit Jahren abzugeben. Eine bessere Attraktion hätte er wohl nie wieder gefunden. Dazu war es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis die großen die Suche aufgaben. Davon war er fest überzeugt. Er musste sich nur noch aus dem Staub machen und ein bisschen Gras über die Sache wachsen lassen. Das Baby würde noch lange Zeit niedlich bleiben, da es eine ganze Weile brauchte um erwachsen zu werden. Jetzt musste er nur noch aus der Stadt kommen und...

Sein Weg wurde ihn versperrt. Ein junger Mann im bunten Kostüm stand vor ihm und war entschlossen ihn nicht vorbei zu lassen. „Entschuldigung, aber würden sie mir das Dinobaby überreichen?" Er streckte einfach die Hand nach dem kleinen Tier aus und der Zirkusdirektor schreckte zurück. „Kommt gar nicht in Frage. Es gehört mir. Ich rette es vor seinen Artgenossen." _Der glaubt das wohl tatsächlich..._ „Hören sie ich hab keine Zeit für Heucheleien! Die Eltern des kleinen werden die ganze Stadt zerstören, wenn sie ihr Kind nicht bald finden!" Saiyaman wollte einfach nach dem Baby greifen, da fing der kleine Mann an sich wie ein Kind zu benehmen, der Angst um seinen Lolli hat. „ Finger weg du Dieb! Das Kleine gehört zu mir!"

„Echt kaum zu fassen!" Beide Männer drehten sich zu der weiblichen Stimme. Videl stand verärgert mit verschränkten Armen neben den beiden. „Ah gut das du da bist Videl!" Der Zirkusdirektor kannte das Mädchen aus den Nachrichten. „Dieser Clown wollte gerade dieses Chaos ausnutzen um mir mein wertvolles Eigentum zu stehlen!" Saiyaman sah den kleinen, miesen Gnom an. „Echt jetzt?", fragte er mit einem unbeeindruckten Ton. „Ja er steckt voller schlechter Überraschungen, nicht wahr?" Sie sah den Helden vorwurfsvoll an. Echt unfassbar! Gohan konnte die Schwingungen ihrer Wut von vorhin wieder spüren. Das war kein gute Zeitpunkt für ihre privaten Spannungen. „Das kaufst du ihm doch nicht etwa ab?" „Wer weiß...", knirschte sie leise, „... dir hab ich immer hin auch so einiges abgekauft!" Damit schnappte etwas über.

Videl kickte nach ihm und perplex wie ihr Gegner gerade war, konnte er nur knapp ausweichen. Dem Tritt folgten Schläge in der Rechts-Links-Kombo. Saiyaman wich jedem Schlag aus und wurde dabei zurück gedrängt. „Die Stadt wird gerade von zwei Sauriern zerstört! Können wir das auf später verschieben?", rief er während er weiteren Schlägen und Tritten auswich. „Halt einfach den Mund!" Ein Tritt von ihr hätte beinahe seinen Kopf getroffen, doch auf einmal war er verschwunden. „Videl bitte, wenn wir die Stadt retten wollen, brauche ich deine Hilfe!" Er stand fünf Meter hinter ihr. Wie hatte er das gemacht? Kann ein Mensch so schnell sein? Unbeeindruckt schloss Videl den Abstand zwischen ihnen und setzte den Kampf fort. Sie sprang auf ihn zu und schlug mit aller Kraft nach ihm. „Meine Hilfe?" In ihrer Stimme lag jegliche angestaute Frustration, die ihr Unterbewusstsein finden konnte. In ihrem Kopf jagte eine Erinnerung die andere und ließ sie auch jedes Gefühl aus dieser emotionalen Achterbahnfahrt aufs Neue erleben. Sie musste dieses Hin und Her irgendwie beenden. Jetzt!

„Du hast bereits gezeigt was du von mir brauchst! Nur damit du's weißt...", Sie schlug in Richtung seines Oberkörpers. So konnte das nicht weiter gehen. Er musste sie wieder zu Vernunft bringen. Videls Faust traf Saiyamans Oberkörper.„...ich spiele dein Spiel nicht mehr mit." Aber was passierte da nur? So etwas war ihr noch nie in einem Kampf passiert. Sie traf ihn zwar, aber der Schlag hatte keine Wirkung auf ihn. Er stand einfach da als hätte sie ihn leicht getätschelt. Ihre Faust ruhte auf seiner Brust. Dabei hatte sie doch ihre ganze Kraft in den Schlag gelegt. Er war nicht zurückgedrängt worden und er fiel auch nicht nach hinten. Ihre Faust war einfach nur Wirkungslos. „DAS IST KEIN SPIEL!" Sie sah ihn überrascht an. In all der Zeit in der Videl ihn kannte, hatte er noch nie seine Stimme so erhoben. Auch gegenüber Kriminellen war er immer ruhig geblieben. Nie war er sauer oder wütend geworden. Sie hatte ihn noch nie schreien hören. Vielleicht hatte er es auch noch nie getan, weil es ihm schwerer fiel seine Stimme beim Schreien zu verstellen. So würde wohl auch Gohans Stimme klingen, wenn er schreien würde.

Videls Faust entspannte sich. Ihre Augen wurden wieder klarer und die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf verstummten. Er hatte sie erreicht. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Faust und breitete sie aus, so dass ihre Hand nun auf seiner Brust lag. „Ich würde nie mit dir spielen. Nicht so..." Von jetzt auf gleich war seine Stimme wieder Sanft geworden. So sanft wie die Berührung seiner Hand, die auf ihrer lag. Videl konnte seinen Herzschlag spüren. Es fühlte sich so vertraut an. Diesen Herzschlag kannte sie schon. Nach dem sie die Treppe herunter gefallen war, hatte sie schon einmal so einen Herzschlag gespürt. _Gohan..._ Mit seiner freien Hand zog Gohan sie zu sich und sah sie an. „Du solltest mittlerweile gemerkt haben was du mir bedeutest Videl! Ich ….Vorsicht!"

Die Schwingen eines Flugsauriers waren bei hoher Geschwindigkeit hart wie Stahl und die abstehenden Schuppen waren genauso scharf wie seine Klauen und genau diese sausten auf das junge Paar zu. Zum Glück hatte der junge Held es noch rechtzeitig gesehen und Sprang mit Videl aus dem Weg.

Sie landeten auf hartem Beton. Um sie herum lagen die heruntergefallenen Glasscherben. Saiyaman kniete schützend über Videl. Er hielt sich seinen Nacken. Gohan hatte lange keinen Schmerz mehr durch eine Verletzung gespürt. „Bist du in Ordnung?" Videl blickte ihn besorgt an und er nickte. Beide richteten sich auf.

Endlich galt ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit den beiden Dinosauriern. „Sie werden weiter machen bis sie ihr Baby zurück haben." „Ihr Baby?" Videl erinnerte sich an den kleinen Mann von vorhin. Er hatte ein Flugsaurierbaby im Arm gehabt. Sie sah nun wieder klar. Das hatte ihr Saiyaman versucht zu sagen. Wie blöd sie sich jetzt vor kam.

Obwohl das Mädchen mit den schwarzen Haaren den Affen mit Helm abgelenkt hatte, war der Zirkusdirektor nicht weit gekommen. Er hatte zu viel Schwierigkeiten das Dinosaurierbaby festzuhalten. Immerhin war es fast so groß wie er selbst. Es hatte sich auch kurz losgerissen gehabt und versuchte mit seinen Schwingen zu flattern und in die Richtung seiner Eltern zu fliegen, aber es kam nicht vom Boden hoch. Die kleine Flugechse war noch zu jung zum Fliegen, deswegen konnte es der Zirkusdirektor auch so schnell wieder einfangen. Er drückte es fest an sich und hielt die Flügel des Jungen mit seinen Unterarmen ruhig.

Ein junges Wesen, das nicht weinen konnte, aber sich in diesem Moment auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Angst befand, wusste nicht was es anderes tun sollte, als nach Mutter und Vater zu schreien. Seine Stimme war heiser und es krächzte jeden Laut aus seiner Kehle. Tagelang hatte es geschrien und nach einer Antwort gelauscht und tagelang hatte es keine bekommen. Aber jetzt hörte es die Rufe seiner Mutter. Es war vielleicht das schönste Geräusch in seinem kleinen Universum, aber ein kleiner Mensch der nach Zigaretten und Schweiß roch zerrte an ihm und hielt ihn davon ab in die Nähe seiner Eltern zu kommen.

„Wirst du endlich Ruhe geben du Mistvieh!", zischte der fiese Kerl und wollte sich umdrehen, um endlich diese verfluchte Straße zu verlassen. Doch da sah er, dass ihm der Weg versperrt war. Saiyaman und Videl kämpften nicht mehr mit einander, sondern standen ihm jetzt gemeinsam im Weg. Sie hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und er hatte seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Beide sahen ihn mit strenger Miene. „Ehm... wenn ich mal kurz vorbei dürfte..." „Das Einzige, dass sie dürfen ist in das Gefängnis zu wandern!", sagte Videl und zeigte auf auf ihn. Sie trat einen Schritt nach vorne und nahm ihm das schreiende Saurierbaby weg, um es Saiyaman zu reichen. Als dieser es auf den Arm nahm wurde es auf einmal ganz ruhig und die heiseren Schreie verstummten. Was war das nur für ein Geruch? Dieser Mensch roch ganz anders, als der Mann, der es seit Tagen gefangen hielt. Er roch wie seine Heimat. Wie die Berge und die Bäume. Wie das Gras, das im Wind wiegte und die kühle Bergluft. Und auch wie der kleine Junge der immer zu ihm kam, um mit ihm zu spielen. Er roch wie ein Freund.

Gohan streichelte es beruhigend über den Kopf und sah noch einmal zu Videl. „Ich bringe ihn zu seinen Eltern und du kümmerst dich um den da." Sie nickte ihm lächelnd zu. Als er sich umdrehte bemerkte sie ein wenig Blut an seinem Nacken. Nicht viel, also nicht Besorgnis erregend, aber es verursachte Schuldgefühle bei ihr. _Der Saurier muss ihn erwischt haben, als er mich bei Seite gestoßen hat..._ Ihre Gedanken wurden je von dem Zirkusdirektor unterbrochen. „Das ist mein Jungtier! Ich habe es gerettet! Es gehört in den..." „Seien sie still! Wenn sie diesem Baby noch ein Mal zu Nahe kommen, dann kriegen sie es mit mir zu tun! Haben sie mich verstanden?" Mit diesen Worten packte sie ihn am Kragen und schleppte ihn zu den Polizeibeamten, die angerannt kamen.

Sobald Gohan den zwei Eltern ihr Baby vor die Nase hielt war der Spuk vorbei. Ihm gegenüber wurden die beiden wieder so handzahm wie eh und je. Er brauchte das Kleine nur hin zu halten und es kletterte praktisch von alleine auf den Rücken seiner Mutter. Sein Vater kam dazu und legte seinen Kopf auf den Rücken seines Babys. Das Kleine atmete tief durch und schmuste sich in den Rücken seiner Mama. Es schlief vor Erschöpfung sofort ein.

Seit dem diese zwei riesigen Tiere in der Stadt eingetroffen waren, hatten sie nur Schreie der Verzweiflung und des Terrors ausgestoßen, aber nun waren sie zufrieden und ihre Laute waren nicht länger bedrohlich. Endlich hatten sie gefunden wonach sie solange gesucht hatten. Die Menschen fingen an diese Zufriedenheit zu teilen, als sie ein letztes Mal ihre Schwingen ausbreiteten um sich in die Lüfte zu erheben und endlich die Stadt verließen.

Saiyaman sah sich um. Als die Gefahr verschwunden war, kamen die Menschen wieder aus ihren Verstecken und betrachteten die angerichteten Schäden. Die panischen Schreien wurden zu seichtem Getuschel. Die Menschen konnten noch nicht fassen was heute passiert war. Scherben und Geröll lag überall verteilt auf den Straßen. Fenster waren eingeschlagen und Straßenlaternen waren aus dem Boden gerissen worden. Die Stadt sah aus wie nach einem gewaltigen Sturm. Und wie nach einem Sturm kehrte wieder Leben in die Leute zurück und sie tummelten sich im Freien. Sie suchten nach Freunden, Familie und Antworten. Gohan hingegen suchte die Menschen nach einem bestimmten Mädchen ab. Als er sie fand stand sie bei den Polizisten, die dem Zirkusdirektor gerade seine Rechte vorlasen. Als ob sie seinen Blick spüren konnte, drehte sie sich nach ihm um. Er gab ihr einen Wink sich mit ihm zurück ziehen und sie gingen beide in eine der Seitenstraßen in der nicht so viel los war.

„Hör mal es tut mir wirklich Leid!", begann Videl hastig. „Ich hab mich heute dumm verhalten. Es ist nur, dass ich..." Die Stimme eines Polizeibeamten unterbrach sie in dem er ihren Namen rief. Sie drehte sich wieder zur Hauptstraße um und seufzte. „Ich glaub die brauchen noch meine Aussage..." Saiyaman lächelte. Sie war wieder so süß wie sie sich bei ihm entschuldigen wollte. Dabei hatte er doch alles herauf beschworen. Gohan war sich klar, dass Videl vorhin einen denkbar schlechten Zeitpunkt ausgesucht hatte, um alles zwischen ihnen zu klären, aber sie hatte Recht. Das musste aufhören. Er wollte ihr nicht mehr das Gefühl geben, dass das alles ein Spiel ist. Nein, Gohan wollte ihr zeigen wie ernst ihm die Sache ist. Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Wange. „Wir reden morgen", sagte er sanft, beugte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen kurzen aber liebevollen Kuss. Als er ihn lösen wollte, streckte Videl ihre Hand aus, legte sie in seinen Nacken und zog ihn zurück. Sie wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen ohne seine sanfte Berührung erwidert zu haben. Dabei spürte sie den frisch gebildeten Schorf an seiner Verletzung im Nacken. Es war eine aufgerissene Stelle an der Haut mit einer länglichen Form. Sehr markant. Das fiel ihr sogar auf, obwohl ihr Verstand gerade ganz woanders war. Nämlich auf seinen Lippen, die ganz sanft und liebevoll ihr Herz eroberten. So weich und warm, dass sie sich am liebsten nie wieder von ihm gelöst hätte. Aber als der Polizist sie ein zweites Mal rief, musste sie es doch in Kauf nehmen.

Er winkte ihr noch einmal zu bevor er davon flog und sie ihm sah ihm hinterher. Nein, sie hatte noch nicht vergessen, dass sie eigentlich sauer auf ihn war. Irgendwie war sie es auch noch, aber nicht nur. Ihr Herz schlug gerade wie auch wie wild und ein Kribbeln breitete sich in ihrer Magengegend aus. Videl schmunzelte leicht und murmelte: „Ja wir reden morgen, Gohan."

Der junge Halbsaiyajin hatte diese Nacht kaum geschlafen. Sie war die ganze Zeit in seinen Gedanken. Als er gestern nach Hause gekommen war, hatte er den Entschluss gefasst ihr alles zu sagen. Die ganze Wahrheit. Wer Saiyaman war, warum er ihn erfunden hatte und was er für sie empfand. Doch nun oder eher schon nachts hielten ihn Zweifel zurück. Er vertraute ihr zwar, dass sie es niemanden verraten würde, aber was wäre wenn sie sich danach von ihm abwenden würde. Immerhin hatte sie sich in Saiyaman verliebt und nicht in Gohan. Der Gedanke sie könnte von der Wahrheit enttäuscht sein, hatte ihm keine Ruhe gelassen.

Jetzt nagte die Müdigkeit an ihm. Chichi hatte ihm heute morgen eine extra Tasse Kaffee hingestellt und hatte ihn zur Schule geschickt. Die kühle Morgenluft während des Flugs hatte seine Gedanken geordnet. Der Plan war Videl noch nicht zu verraten wer Saiyaman wirklich ist. Er musste sich erst sicher sein, dass er sie nicht verlieren würde, sobald sie die Wahrheit kannte.

So spät war er noch nie zum Unterricht erschienen. Fast eine halbe Stunde. Für jemanden der immer schon eine halbe Stunde eher in der Schule bzw. in der Stadt war, war das heute nur zusätzlicher Stress. Er landete auf dem Dach und rannte über die Treppe durch die Gänge, an den Spinnten vorbei. Gohan war noch zwei Minuten von seinem Klassenzimmer entfernt, da knallte kurz hinter ihm eine Spinnttür zu, die gerade noch weit offen gestanden hatten. Er blieb perplex stehen und drehte sich um.

…

„Videl?" Seit wann war es eigentlich so einfach sich an ihn heran zu schleichen? Ihm blieben die Worte in der Kehle stecken. Hatte sie ihm aufgelauert. Sie warf ihm ein kesses Lächeln zu. „Guten Morgen, Gohan!", sagte sie fröhlich und ging zu ihm. „Ehm.. Morgen...?" „Du brauchst dich nicht zu beeilen. Ich hab der Lehrerin schon erzählt, dass du zu spät kommst. Immerhin tobt gerade ein Sturm in deiner Wohngegend." „Ein Sturm?" „Ja, so stark, dass du den abwarten musst bevor du zur Schule kommen kannst. Sie war sehr verständnisvoll." Gohan verstand nur Bahnhof. Dieses Verhalten war sowohl verdächtig, als auch unheimlich. Videl fuhr fort. „Wir wollten doch in Ruhe reden oder nicht?" „Ehm ich...", er stocherte in den Untiefen seines Gedächtnisses. Hatte er das auch als Gohan gesagt? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Was sollte er ihr nur sagen? Wie sollte er da nur wieder raus kommen? „Oh da fällt mir ein... Ist die Wunde in deinem Nacken eigentlich gut verheilt?" „Mh? Welche Wunde?" „Na die große Schramme in deinem Nacken. Ich konnte sie gestern ertasten, als du mich geküsst hast." Ohne Nachzudenken griff sich Gohan in den Nacken. Da wirklich eine Schramme. Der Dinosaurier musste ihn erwischt haben als er... _Oh nein!_ Er sah Videl erschrocken an. Ihre Augen ruhten auf ihm. Nicht weil sie auf ein verräterisches Zeichen wartete, das hatte er ihr bereits gegeben. Sie wusste es. Kein Ausweg. Keine Ausrede. Kein Fluchtweg. Sie hatte ihn durchschaut.

Er bestätigte sie, als er seufzte und sie flehend ansah. „Hör mal Videl, ich kann dir alles erklären! Ich..." Sie unterbrach indem sie erleichtert Luft holte. „Oh Gott sei Dank!" Videl stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn erleichtert. Sie legte beide Arme um seinen Hals, damit er nicht wieder abhaute. Endlich war der letzte Vorhang zwischen ihnen Gefallen, endlich hörte er auf davon laufen zu wollen und sie konnte ihren Gefühlen endlich freien Lauf lassen.

Wie versteinert stand Gohan da, als sie ihn küsste. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und verlangte nach seiner Berührung und das alles ohne Maskerade, ohne Saiyaman. Das hier galt nur ihm. Zudem hätte er wohl nie einen Kuss erwartet. Gohan hätte gedacht, dass sie ihn anschreien würde oder ihm sogar eine Ohrfeige geben würde oder ein richtiges Donnerwetter veranstalten würde oder … _Ach was weiß denn ich..._ Er beschloss, dass ihm jetzt alles egal sein konnte und sich einfach zu ergeben. Glücklich erwiderte er den Kuss und zog sie zu sich heran, so wie er es als Saiyaman schon ein paar Mal getan hatte. Vor allem gab es dieses Mal keinen Grund diesen schönen Moment zu unterbrechen. Keine Zuschauer, niemand der Videl hätte weg holen können, keine Maske.

Doch dann kam das Donnerwetter.

Sie unterbrach den Kuss und schubste ihn weg. „Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist?" Verärgert sah sie den überraschten Gohan an, der die Welt einfach nicht verstand. „Ehm ich bin mir sicher, dass ich nur weitergeführt habe was du angefangen hast..." „Nicht das!" Sie klatschte genervt eine flache Hand gegen ihre Stirn. „Du weißt was ich meine!" Zuerst wusste er es nicht. Der Kuss hatte ihn auf Wolke sieben gebracht und jetzt war er wieder hinunter gerissen worden. Davon wurde einem schon mal schwindelig. Videl fuhr fort. „Du kannst nicht einfach so ein doppeltes Spiel spielen und dann von mir erwarten, dass ich deine kleine, verliebte Freundin bin!" Sie erhob mahnend ihren Zeigefinger. „Oh nein, so kommst du mir nicht davon! Nach all dem hin und her der letzten Wochen lasse ich dich nicht einfach so davon kommen!" Gohan schluckte. Das passte schon eher zu den Vorstellungen die ihn nachts wach hielten. „Bitte lass es mich erklären..." „Ich will deine Erklärungen nicht! Mach es lieber wieder gut." „Ja... aber wie denn?" Videl wandte ihm den Rücken zu und grinste heimlich. „Kein Versteckspiel mehr Gohan. Ich will jetzt wirklich wissen wer du bist und wie stark du eigentlich bist. Deshalb..." Sie drehte sich wieder um und sah ihn ernst an. Während sie ihm ihre Bitte vortrug, machte sie mit den Händen erklärende Gesten. „... möchte ich, dass du auch an dem Kampfsporturnier teilnimmst, dass in drei Monaten statt findet." „Ein Turnier?" „Ja, das größte weltweit. Das letzte hat mein Vater gewonnen. Ich nehme auch daran teil. Wäre es nicht toll, wenn wir uns im Finale treffen?" Gohan war nicht so begeistert. „Ach weißt du, ich bin kein großer Fan solcher Turniere." Sie schlug wieder mit der flachen Hand auf einen Spint hinter, um seine Aufmerksamkeit einzufangen und sich und zeigte dann auf ihn. „Keine Ausflüchte! Die Alternative ist, dass ich jedem erzähle wer der große Saiyaman wirklich ist!" Verdammt! Das konnte Gohan nicht zu lassen. Es hätte die Privatsphäre seiner Familie zerstört und ihm hier in der Schule mehr Aufmerksamkeit gebracht, die er einfach nicht wollte.s Er sah sie an und fühlte sich besiegt. Deshalb seufzte er. „Nein, nein, bloß nicht! Ich machs ja. In drei Monaten werde ich da sein." Videls Stimmung wurde sichtlich besser. „Hervorragend! Ich freu mich schon!" Sie ging fröhlich an ihm vorbei Richtung Klassenzimmer. Kurz bevor sie um die Ecke bog, drehte sie sich aber noch einmal zu ihm um. „Ach ja, da wäre noch etwas. Ich will fliegen lernen! Bringst du es mir bei?" Gohan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja warum nicht. Geht klar..." Sie lächelte süß und winkte ihm zum Abschied zu. „Prima, das wird echt spitze!"

Gohan sah ihr hinterher. Was sollte er nun davon halten? Erst küsst sie ihn und dann erpresst sie ihn? Frauen! Hätte sie nicht einfach froh sein können, dass die Männer für die sie Gefühle hat ein und die selbe Person sind? Hätte das nicht alles viel unkomplizierter gemacht? Anscheinend war unkomplizierte nicht ganz Videls Stil. Aber sonst würde es wohl auch langweilig werden. Es passte zu ihr und deshalb war er gespannt darauf wie sich die Dinge entwickeln würden. Und wenn die Flugstunden nur halb so angenehm werden wie die Nachhilfestunden, dann konnte er es kaum noch erwarten. Gohan lächelte in sich hinein. _Das Punkte zählen kann ich mir ab jetzt sparen. Sie hat klar gewonnen..._


	6. Flugstunden Lektion 1 (Lime)

„Also wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin kann ich es immer noch nicht fassen!" Gohan ging in die Knie und streichelte seinem kleinen Bruder über die Haare, während dieser erschöpft auf dem kalten Steinboden saß um Luft zu holen. Sie waren einige Kilometer weg von ihrem Haus, um in Ruhe zu trainieren. In der noch frischen Bergluft liefen die beiden jungen Kämpfer am besten zur Höchstform auf. Die Felsvorsprünge in den Bergen waren schon seit Gohan klein war, ideal um zum Trainieren. Die perfekte Umgebung. Wer brauchte schon einen Hightech Trainingsraum wie Vegeta?

Seit dem Videl Gohan enttarnt hatte, waren ein paar Tage vergangen, deren Entwicklung er sich wohl nicht so vorgestellt hatte. Seine Mutter hatte sich erstaunlich leicht dazu überreden lassen, dass er bis zum Turnier die Schule ausfallen ließ. Nur ein paar Worte über das Preisgeld und sie hatte ihn förmlich gedrängt sein Training aufzunehmen. Zum Glück, denn wenn er ganz ehrlich mit sich selbst war, hätte er gegen seine Freunde keine Chance gehabt. Sein letztes Training lag immerhin zwischen sechs bis sieben Jahren zurück. Da war es keine leichte Aufgabe gegen Gegner wie Piccolo oder Vegeta zu bestehen. Ja alleine schon sein kleiner Bruder machte ihm ernsthafte Konkurrenz. Jedoch auf den Gegner, der ihn am meisten Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, freute er sich wie auf sonst nichts. Sein Vater würde aus dem Jenseits kommen, um am Turnier teilzunehmen. Aufregender konnte es nicht mehr werden.

Auch wenn Gohan es weder seine Mutter noch seinen kleinen Bruder merken ließ, aber Gokus Tod machte ihm nach all den Jahren immer noch zu schaffen. Trotz der liebevollen Worte die er damals von jedem zu hören bekam, machte er sich immer noch Vorwürfe über die Cell-Games. Insgeheim waren Schuldgefühle seine leisen Begleiter gewesen, die sich immer mal wieder zu Wort meldeten, sobald er an damals dachte. Nur wenige Dinge im Leben konnten diese abstrakten kleinen Biester für eine Weile zur Ruhe bringen. Gokus Ankündigung für das Kampfsportturnier war zum Beispiel ein Grund. Aber auch was zwischen ihm und Videl passiert war, ließ Gohan seine Schuld vergessen. Wenigstens für einige Zeit.

Chichi und Goten konnten es ebenfalls kaum erwarten. Die aufgeregte Mutter erzählte Goten jetzt jeden Tag Geschichten über seinen Vater. Einige davon kannte selbst Gohan nicht. Goten verschlang diese Geschichten gieriger als das leckere Essen seiner Mutter. Er hatte sich immer schon vorgestellt wie sein Vater wohl sein würde. Er wusste durch Fotos wie er aussah. Vom Charakter her stellte er ihn sich wie Gohan vor, nur vielleicht etwas lustiger. Seinem Bruder zu Folge sollte Goku der Stärkste Mann der Welt sein, deshalb trainierte er auch so fleißig mit Gohan, damit sein Vater stolz auf ihn sein konnte.

„Was denn?" Goten blickte auf und sah seinen Bruder fragend an. Dieser gab ihn ein herausforderndes Lächeln. „Na, dass du in deinem Alter zwar schon so gut kämpfen kannst, aber trotzdem nicht fliegen. Und vor allem, dass ich davon keine Ahnung hatte." Goten kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Mama wollte halt nicht, dass ich dich störe." Seufzend setzte sich Gohan zu ihm. Seine Mutter blieb ihm ein Rätsel. Immer wenn er dachte, er wüsste wie sie tickt, überraschte sie ihn. Und meistens nicht auf die angenehme Art. „Schon gut, ich weiß wie das mit Mutter sein kann. Aber sag mal..." Während Gohan sprach, wischte er dem süßen Knirps etwas Dreck aus dem Gesicht. „Trunks kann doch fliegen und du spielst doch anscheinend so oft mit ihm. Wieso hat er es dir nie beigebracht?" „Er hat es einmal versucht, aber es hat nicht geklappt." Goten machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht. „Er ist ein furchtbarer Lehrer!" Kichernd stellte sich der junge Mann die beiden Kindern beim spielen vor. Ein seltsames Bild, aber es passte zusammen. „Naja, das kriegen wir schon hin. Das Fliegen und das Training. Immerhin haben wir drei Monate Zeit."

Sein Glück, bei weniger Zeit, wäre er vermutlich in der ersten Runde untergegangen. „Sag mal Gohan..." Goten blickte neugierig zu ihm hoch. „Wie ist es eigentlich in einem Turnier zu kämpfen?" „Mhhh, weißt du, dass weiß ich gar nicht. Das ist auch mein erstes Turnier." Ein bisschen enttäuscht blickte der kleine Junge wieder zu Boden. Sonst wusste sein großer Bruder immer alles. Dann legte Gohan auf einmal eine Hand auf seinen Kopf, was sein Haupt ein wenig nach unten drückte. Verwirrt blickte er auf in Gohans aufmunterndes, lächelndes Gesicht. „Aber lass uns so viel Spaß wie möglich dabei haben und die Zeit mit Dad genießen." Sein Lächeln steckte Goten sofort an und dieser nickte zustimmend. Genau dafür liebte er seinen großen Bruder. Der kleine Saiyajin sprang auf, angestachelt von Gohans freundlichen Worten und rief: „Ok! Keine Müdigkeit vorschützen. Ich will weiter trainieren." Gohan war ja so stolz auf ihn, aber noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte. Glitt ein großer Schatten über beide hinweg, gefolgt von dem Geräusch eines Kleinflugzeugs. Beide sahen in den Himmel. _Oh je... das hatte ich ja ganz vergessen!_ Über ihnen flog eines der kleineren Flugzeuge der Capsel Corp. Zwar sah eines davon wie das andere aus, aber Gohan kannte dieses schon sehr gut. Die beiden Jungs sahen dem Capsel Corp Logo auf der Rückseite des Flugzeuges nach und stellten fest, dass es zielstrebig zu ihrem zu Hause flog. „Kommen uns Bulma und Trunks besuchen?", fragte Goten, der selbst nicht ganz von seiner eigenen Theorie überzeugt war. „Nein...", sagte Gohan Kopf schüttelnd und seufzte. „Sei mir bitte nicht böse, aber ich hab vergessen, dass du noch eine Mitschülerin bei den Flugstunden haben wirst." Da machte sich Gohan schon auf den Weg nach Hause und Goten sah zu, dass er hinterher kam.

Der Flieger war schon bei dem Haus der beiden Jungs gelandet, als sie eintrafen. An der Tür stand ihre Mutter mit einem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen im weißen T-Shirt. Gohan liebte seiner Mutter, aber so fing bei ihm der ein oder andere Alptraum an. Chichi konnte so lieb und gastfreundlich sein, aber manchmal war sie... Naja... hier zu lieber kein Kommentar. Gohan und Goten kamen in Sichtweite. Als sie von ihrer Mutter bemerkt wurden, warf sie ihm automatisch ihren typischen strengen Blick zu, der nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte. Videl folgte ihrem Blick und dann kam ein zweites Paar Augen dazu, dass ihn vorwurfsvoll durchbohrte. Der junge Mann glaubte, dass ihm in genau diesem Moment ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken runter lief. Er blieb stehen und hielt zu den beiden Frauen einen Sicherheitsabstand ein.

Goten hingegen spürte nichts von der Anspannung seines großen Bruders. Fröhlich rannte er an Videl vorbei, zu seiner Mutter. „Mama, ich hab Steine auf Gohan geworfen", verkündete er, als hätte er eine Goldmedaille gewonnen. Chichi begrüßte ihren kleinen Schatz lieb, aber nebenbei beobachtete, wie Videl zu Gohan ging. „Wieso kommst du nicht mehr zur Schule? Hast du etwa vergessen, was du mir versprochen hast?" „Hallo!", sagte Gohan leicht trotzig, weil sie es nicht gesagt hatte. „Nein, die Nachricht für das Turnier ist nur umgegangen und ich hab mir frei genommen, damit ich trainieren kann. Du wolltest doch einen spannenden Kampf." Er grinste sie an und betete innerlich, dass sie ihm nicht all zu böse war. „Gohan?" Videl und Gohan wendeten sich beide zu Chichi. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du schon … Damenbesuch bekommst." Chichi betonte das Wort Damenbesuch besonders argwöhnisch. „Ach Videl ist eine Mitschülerin! Sie hat mir auch erst von dem Turnier erzählt. Ich hab ihr versprochen ihr das Fliegen beizubringen." Erklärte er schnell um seine Mutter freundlich zu stimmen, bevor Videl sich von ihr reizen ließ. Seine Mutter blieb aber weiterhin etwas misstrauisch. Ihr Blick war streng, genau wie ihre Körperhaltung. „Na gut, ich will nichts gesagt haben, aber damit wir uns richtig verstehen Herrschaften geknutscht wird nicht!" _Oh ne, muss das sein Mama?_ Gohan sah verstohlen zu Videl hinüber. Die Aussage ihrer Mutter hatte ihr Gesicht in einen leichten Schock versetzt. Er konnte es seiner Mitschülerin förmlich ansehen, wie die Erinnerungen an die 'Knutscherei' mit Saiyaman hochkam und sie sich am liebsten verbal gewährt hätte. Als Videl das Kommentar auf Brusthöhe hing, schritt er lieber ein. „Ach nein, wirklich nicht! Es ist nur ein Gefallen für eine Freundin und Goten ist ja auch dabei. Er will es ja auch lernen." Er legte Videl beide Hände auf die Schultern und schob sie weiter. „Komm schon!", zischte er Goten zu, der auch gleich hinterher lief. Chichi sah den Dreien hinterher. Als sie außer Sichtweite waren, musste sie ein wenig schmunzeln. _Gohan hatte es ja sehr eilig_... Sie hatte es zwar voll und ganz ernst gemeint, als sie die zwei ermahnt hatte, aber ihr war bewusst, dass Gohan in das Alter kam, in dem er sich für Mädchen interessierte. Sie hatte auch nichts dagegen, auch wenn es sie schmerzte, dass ihr kleiner, putziger Junge erwachsen wurde.

Zwei Schüler für die Flugstunden zu haben erwies sich als schwierig für Gohan. Goten und Videl waren beide auf ihre Weise begabt, aber sie hatten beide unterschiedliche Vorkenntnisse. Während sein kleiner Bruder kurz nach den ersten Anweisungen durch die Luft schwebte und keine zwei Stunden später die ersten Loopings schlug, brauchte Videl etwas mehr Input. Für Goten gab es nichts langweiligeres, als den den beiden dabei zu sehen. Deshalb schwebte der kleine Junge alleine durch die Luft, um seine neuen Fähigkeiten auszuprobieren. Gohan war wirklich ein toller Lehrer. Bei ihm ging es um so vieles leichter, als bei Trunks kläglichem Versuch. Der kleine Junge flog durch die Gegend und übte ein wenig für sich, in dem er sich an kleinen Manövern erprobte und Vögeln hinterher jagte. Alle seine kleine Kunststücke waren zwar noch etwas holprig, aber schon sehr talentiert. Er vergaß beim Spielen die Zeit bis er schließlich beschloss, seiner Mutter vorzuführen, was er heute gelernt hatte.

Währenddessen waren Gohan und Videl mit den Grundlagen von Ki beschäftigt. Das junge Mädchen wusste erst nicht, was sie von der ganze Sache halten sollte und dachte zu erst, die beiden Jungs wollen sie veräppeln. Doch nach ihren Demonstrationen hatte sie beschlossen den Anweisungen ihres Mitschülers eine Chance zu geben. Gohan hatte ihr des öfteren gezeigt wie man sein Ki bündelt. Dazu saßen sie sich beide im Schneidersitz gegenüber im grünen Gras, das im Wind dahin geweht wurde. Videl wusste das sie sich konzentrieren sollte, doch nicht genau auf was eigentlich. Sie stellte sich vor wie ein Strahl Wärme durch ihren Körper floss und schloss dabei die Augen. Sie winkelte die Arme an, dass es so aussah, als würden ihre Hände eine unsichtbare Kugel umschließen. Sie stellte sich vor wie diese Wärme nun aus ihrem Bauch, über ihre Arme, in ihre Hände und in den Punkt in der Mitte der unsichtbaren Kugel floss. Tatsächlich wurden ihre Hände ganz warm und es fühlte sich an, als würde sich die Kugel langsam mit Hitze füllen. Sie öffnete die Augen um nachzusehen, aber da war nichts und sofort verschwand die Wärme, als hätte Videl sie einfach fallen gelassen. Sie seufzte enttäuscht und fixierte den Punkt zwischen ihren Händen mit ihrem niedergeschlagenen Blick. „Du hast zu früh aufgegeben!" Sie sah auf. Gohan starrte angestrengt auf ihre Hände und überlegte dabei. „Du warst so knapp davor. Nur noch ein bisschen länger und du hättest es geschafft." Videl wollte etwas darauf antworten, irgendwas schnippisches, etwas um ihm klar zu machen, dass es schwerer war, als ihre vergangenen Latein und Mathe Stunden. Aber sie sagte nichts, sondern ließ einen traurigen Blick für sich sprechen. Dieses Gesicht war wieder etwas Neues für Gohan. Sie war ein sehr ehrgeiziges Mädchen und hatte eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe. Länger zu brauchen, um etwas zu verstehen, belastete sie wohl. Es war sehr Mitleids erregend, aber Gohan konnte sich nicht helfen. Dieser Anblick war so süß. Ihre glitzernden Augen, die jetzt um so vieles femininer wirkten als sonst, hypnotisierten ihn. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er sie eine Woche nicht mehr gesehen hatte und sich danach gesehnt hatte ihr wieder in die Augen zu sehen. In der Tat wollte er während des Trainings mehrfach in Satan City vorbei schauen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie noch sauer war, wegen der Sache mit Saiyaman. Als er sich so bei ihr fest starrte und länger nichts mehr sagte, sah Videl ihn herausfordernd an."Hallo Gohan? Jemand zu Hause?" Gohan schreckte aus seinen Gedanken. „Ehm.. ja .. weißt du was... machen wir fünf Minuten Pause. Ein ruhiger Geist arbeitet besser, als ein gestresster." Das kam Videl eigentlich ganz gelegen. Als Anfänger sein Ki so intensiv zu steuern oder es zu versuchen, war extrem anstrengen. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer ließ sie sich in das weiche Gras fallen.

Videl ließ ihre Gedanken kurz abschweifen, um ihren Körper zu entspannen. Der warme Mittagswind der über ihre Haut und Kleidung tanzte half dabei ungemein. „Gohan?" „Ja?" Der Halbsaiyajin sah zu ihr hinüber. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, als würde sie gleich einschlafen. Wie ein schlafendes Schneewittchen lag sie vor ihm. Da war es wirklich eine Herausforderung für ihn, sich nicht zu ihr runter zu beugen und damit weiter zu machen was er des öfteren schon angefangen hatte. „Danke für deine Mühe..." Ihre Stimme war so sanft, dass sie der Wind fast weg geweht hätte. Gohan lächelte und auch wenn Videl die Augen geschlossen hatte und es nicht sah, so erkannte sie sein Lächeln in seiner Stimme wieder. „Das macht keine Mühe. Um ehrlich zu sein haben mir die Nachhilfestunden in der Schule auch immer viel Spaß gemacht." „Ja mir auch." Sie richtete sich wieder auf und sah ihn neugierig an. „Kann ich dich was fragen?" Gohan nickte. „Ja, nur zu." „Wo hast du das alles gelernt? Ich meine das Kämpfen und das Fliegen." Gohan stützte seine Unterarme auf seinen Knien auf und schwelgte kurz in Erinnerungen. „Bei einem Freund meines Vater und später auch bei ihm. Beides sehr gute Lehrer." Videl konnte praktisch sehen, wie er seine Erinnerungen durchlebte. Wie gern hätte sie diese gesehen. „Bei dir wird es doch genauso gewesen sein. Ich meine, dass dein Vater dir alles beigebracht hat." Videl schüttelte den Kopf und schmunzelte dabei. „Nein, mein Vater macht zu Hause ein riesen Geheimnis aus seinen Trainingsstunden. Ich darf nicht mal zu sehen. Als ich klein war, haben mir Schüler von ihm die Grundbegriffe beigebracht, danach hab ich alles was ich gelernt habe selbst erarbeitet." „Ach daher kommt deine Selbständigkeit!", sagte ihr Mitschüler schnell, um zu verschleiern, dass er sich schon eigentlich so etwas gedacht hatte. Es war eindeutig, dass sie stärker war als ihr Vater. Hätte sie nur halb so viel Misstrauen bei ihm an den Tag gelegt, wie beim großen Saiyaman, dann hätte sie es schon vor Jahren herausgefunden. Gohan hätte es ihr aber nie auf die Nase gebunden, weil er sie nicht verletzten wollte. „Ja Selbständigkeit...", murmelte sie kurz nachdenklich. „Aber es ist schön einen Trainingspartner zu haben." Sie schenkte ihm ein, mittlerweile nicht mehr ganz so seltenes, liebevolles Lächeln. Dieses wurde von einem kleinen Schmunzeln verfolgt, als er rot wurde und den Kopf zur Seite drehte, um es erfolglos zu verheimlichen. „Das überrascht mich etwas..", stotterte Gohan vor sich hin und beantwortete ihren fragenden Blick mit einer verlegenen Antwort. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mich als Trainingspartner so sehr schätzt nach der ganze Sache mit Saiyaman... Du warst ganz schön sauer..." Verlegen rieb er seinen Nacken und suchte mit den Augen nach einem Punkt im Gras an dem er sich fest starren konnte. Seine Schuldgefühle verbaten ihm, ihr jetzt in die Augen zu sehen. Videl entgegen versuchte ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Ja, war ich...", sagte sie nachdenklich, aber freundlich. „Ich... ich wusste nicht, warum du mich küsst und dann jedes Mal einfach verschwindest, um das ganze dann immer wieder zu wiederholen." Jetzt wurde sie auch rot, aber anders als Gohan sah sie nicht verlegen weg, sondern ihr verlegener Blick sah ihn direkt an. „Es war anstrengend die eigenen Gefühle auf die Reihe zu bekommen, aber..." Auch wenn sie nicht gedacht hätte, dass ihr Gesicht noch mehr Farbe bekommen würde, so passierte es. „... es hat mir selbst ja auch immer gefallen..." Sie versuchte sich wieder etwas zu fassen und fügte belehrend hinzu: „Kein normales Mädchen lässt einen Mann soweit gehen, ohne es selber zu wollen..." Gohan hatte seinen Blick vom Rasen gelöst und sah nun wieder in dieses schöne, errötete und auch leicht peinlich berührte Gesicht. Es brachte sein Herz dazu sich zu überschlagen, so schnell pochte es in seiner Brust. Natürlich hatte er gemerkt, dass sie von ihm angetan war, als sie den Kuss damals auf dem Dach erwidert hatte, aber es so ausgesprochen zu hören, brachte ihn dazu auch als Gohan genauso viel Selbstvertrauen zu haben wie als Saiyaman. Er stand auf und ging zu ihr. „Also gut, Pause vorbei." Irritiert blickte sie zu ihm hoch. _Wirklich jetzt? Während ich dir sagen will, dass... huch!_ Gohan hatte sich hinter sie gesetzt und streckte seine Hände nach vorne zu ihren und umfasste sie. „Probiere es nochmal. Dieses Mal helfe ich dir nicht zu früh aufzuhören." Videl Blickte hinter sich und dann wieder auf ihre Hände. So würde die Röte in ihren Wangen wohl nie verschwinden. _Wie soll ich mich so konzentrieren?_ Sein Oberkörper lehnte zwar nicht an ihrem Rücken, aber er war ihr trotzdem so nah, dass sie seine Hitze spüren konnte. Seine Arme schmiegten sich an ihre und so, ohne seinen Saiyamananzug konnte sie seine Muskeln auf ihrer Haut spüren. Innerlich betete Videl, dass er ihr laut klopfendes Herz nicht hören könnt und hielt den Atem an. Er machte sie so unsagbar nervös. Dabei redete sie sich in Gedanken zu, sich zu konzentrieren und dieses Kribbeln, dass gerade durch ihren Körper jagte zu ignorieren. Sie seufzte innerlich und schloss die Augen, um Gohan auszublenden und statt dessen seinen Anweisungen zu folgen. Es dauerte zwar länger als vorhin, aber sie schaffte es wieder ihr Ki zu konzentrieren. Sie fokussierte einen Punkt über ihrem schlagenden Herzen und nahm den Wärmefluss ihres eigenen Körpers dort am stärksten war. Als sie dieses Gefühl erforscht hatte, lenkte sie den Wärmefluss in ihre Schultern um, von dort aus in ihre Arme, dann in ihre Hände und schließlich wieder in den kleinen Punkt zwischen ihren Händen. Sie konnte genau spüren wie Energie durch sie floss. Es war so aufregend und Gohans Nähe milderte diese Aufregung nicht im Geringsten. Wieder wollte sie die Augen öffnen um auf den Punkt zwischen ihren Händen zu blicken, doch eine sanfte Stimme hielt sie davon ab. „Jetzt nicht nachlassen, Videl. Du hast es gleich geschafft." Ihre Augen blieben geschlossen, doch Gohans Stimme brachte sie aus der Fassung und sie spurte wie den Griff zur Wärme die durch jede Faser ihres Körpers floss verlor. Als sie noch versuchte heraus zu finden, wie sie die Energie wieder auf greifen konnte, legte Gohan ihr eine seiner Hände auf den Bauch und flüsterte ihr leise zu. „Vergiss nicht durch den Bauch zu atmen, so entsteht mehr Energie, als über die Lunge." Er machte eine kurze Pause, unwissend wie sehr seine Lippen an ihrem Ohr Videl eine Gänsehaut verpassten. „Tief durchatmen." Dabei drückte er seine Handfläche mit sanfter Gewalt in ihren Bauch. Hätte sie sich selbst so berührt, hätte sie ihre Hand kaum bemerkt, doch sein zärtlicher Kontakt ließ die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch umher schwirren und sie dabei Luft tief einziehen, um das Geflatter zu beenden.

Als sie nach Luft schnappte spürte sie den Ki-Fluss wieder aufflammen. All die Hitze, die vorher durch ihre Brust floss, versammelte sich nun zwischen ihren Händen und ein elektrisierendes Kribbeln ließ die Poren ihrer Haut erbeben. Je wärmer die Hitze wurde, desto mehr Druck lag sammelte sich auf ihren Schultern. Ihr Körper verkrampfte ein wenig und ihre Gedanken schwirrten zwischen der Hitze zwischen ihren Händen, der Last auf ihren Schultern und Gohans warmer Hand auf ihrem Bauch. Videl wusste, dass die Berge, das Gras und der junge Mann hinter ihr noch am selben Platz waren, wie eine Sekunde zuvor, doch es fühlte sich an, als ob sie durch schwarzes Vakuum driften würde. Nur sie, die durch eine tiefe Leere gleitete mit von der Welt gelösten Gedanken und angehaltenem Atem.

„Mach die Augen auf", flüsterte seine Stimme wieder und sie folgte diesen ersehnten Worten. Nun wurde sie von gleißendem Licht geblendet. Die Sonne? Nein, sie sah nicht in den Himmeln, sondern zwischen ihre Hände. Als sich ihre Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnten, realisierte sie, dass eine kleine Lichtkugel zwischen ihren Händen flackerte. Zwar war sie nicht so groß wie das Beispiel, dass Gohan ihr am Anfang der Stunde gegeben hatte, doch es war ihr eigenes Werk. Reines, schummriges Licht, dass ihre Augen vor Begeisterung glitzern ließ. Geschafft! Erleichtert löste sie den imaginären Griff um die Lichtkugel und damit auch die Konzentration auf ihr Ki und sie fiel erschöpft nach hinten direkt gegen Gohans Oberkörper. Vor Freunde und Erleichterung strahlend schnappte sie nach Luft. Sie hatte sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt, aber fühlte sich, als hätte sie einen drei tägigen Marathon absolviert. Nie hätte sie geahnt, dass das Fliegen zu erlernen so anstrengend sein könnte.

Gohan schmunzelte leicht. „Siehst du was passiert, wenn man nicht zu früh aufhört", sagte er amüsiert und gleichzeitig stolz. Er wusste, dass Videl ehrgeizig und begabt war, aber er hätte selbst ihr nicht zugetraut ihre Energie so schnell zu kontrollieren. Das war wirklich beeindruckend. Bisher war der junge Halb-Saiyajin die Gesellschaft von von erfahrenen Kampfsportlern gewohnt, die die Grenzen der Natur und das Verständnis des Durchschnittsbürgers ausreizten. Und selbst diese Krieger hatten länger gebraucht, um Ki so wie es Videl gerade getan hatte zu kontrollieren. Videl lachte ein wenig zwischen ihren schweren Atemzügen und sah ihn keck an. „Das sagst ausgerechnet du, Mister Auf-Und-Davon." Er brauchte eine Weile, um diesen Spitznamen zu begreifen, doch nach dem er im Kopf abgespielt hatte, wie er sie des öfteren 'im Regen stehen gelassen hatte', verstand er ihre Anspielung und sah verlegen zur Seite. Sein Gedächtnis zeigte ihm noch einmal all die Bilder, in denen er sie an sich gedrückt hatte und nur kurz darauf weggeflogen war. Stimmt... was wäre passiert, wenn er nicht frühzeitig abgebrochen hätte? Nicht, dass er dieses Szenario nicht schon einmal im Kopf durch gespielt hätte, aber selbst das hatte er abgebrochen in dem er kalt duschte. Um diese Erinnerungen und Gedankenspiele einmal voll zu durchleben fehlte es ihm einfach an Privatsphäre. Ständig schwirrte Goten um ihn herum oder seine Mutter war in der Nähe, doch nun war nur Videl bei ihm. Die Person um die sich seit langem all seine Gedanken drehten und sie würde nicht verschwinden, sobald er die Augen öffnete. Trotz seiner Verlegenheit, gewann er einen Teil seiner Selbstsicherheit wieder. Immer noch starrte er zur Seite und ohne seinen Kopf zu bewegen, sah er zu ihren lächelnden Lippen, die sich in stiller Anmut weich Bewegten, während Videl nach Luft schnappte. „Willst du, dass ich beim nächsten Mal nicht auf höre?" Videls hielt die Luft an, als ihr Herz bei diesen Worten beschleunigte. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm und ihr Blick ruhte auf Gohan, der immer noch mit erröteten Wangen zur Seite starrte. Ohne Nachzudenken und nur gelenkt von einem viel zu schnellen Puls sagte sie: „Find's raus..."

Gohan schluckte seine Verlegenheit hinunter und löste seinen Blick ins Leere, um ihr direkt in diese blauen Augen zu sehen. Ihr Blick war auffordernd und wiederholten ihre Worte von vorhin. _Kein normales Mädchen lässt einen Mann soweit gehen, ohne es selber zu wollen..._ Ihre Worte schallten in seinem Hinterkopf und drängten ihn zu ihr hinunter, so dass er seine Lippen erneut auf ihre legte. Er setzte den Kuss, den er ihr damals auf diesem verlassenen Dach gegeben hatte, sowie den auf ihrem Balkon, fort und ohne sich lange an diesen Moment entsinnen zu müssen, stieg Videl auf die Bewegungen seiner warmen Lippen ein. Sie hatte ihren ersten Kuss ganz vorne in ihrem Gedächtnis abgespeichert, um sich so schnell und so genau sie wollte daran zu erinnern, immer wenn sie das Verlangen nach genau dieser Berührung überkam. Und nun schuf sie sich neuen Platz für genau diesen Kuss und prägte sich jedes Detail dieses Augenblicks genau ein. Gohan legte eine Hand auf ihre zierliche Taille und zog sie etwas an sich heran, so dass Videl, die bisher mit dem halben Rücken zu ihm gesessen hatte, sich nun umdrehen musste. Trotz der aufsteigenden Hitze zwischen ihnen, konnte Videl seine Schüchternheit spüren. Ohne den Helm war er doch etwas zurückhaltender, aber nicht weniger liebevoll. Sie beschloss sein altes Feuer zu wecken in dem sie leise in Kuss stöhnte. Als ihr heißer und schwerer Atem gegen seine Lippen stieß, vergaß Gohan seine Schüchternheit und zog ihren schlanken, zarten Körper auf seinen Schoß. Er erweiterte ihren Kuss zu einem Zungenkuss und ein tiefer, verführerischer Laut seiner Lust summte aus seiner Kehle. Hätte Videl jemand vor zwei Monaten gesagt, dass ihr schüchterner Mitschüler so sexy sein konnte, hätte sie das wohl nicht geglaubt und mit den Augen gerollt, doch nun gab sie sich ganz seiner Körpersprache hin. Seine Hände lagen auf ihrem Rücken und strichen hinab zu ihrer Hüfte. Trotz ihrer verbalen und physischen Aufforderungen war er unsicher, ob er den nächsten Schritt wagen sollte. Jeder neue Schritt den er auf diesem speziellen Feld gehen konnte, war neu für ihn. Zwar war das gerade sehr aufregend, doch genauso war es verunsichernd, denn er wusste ob ihr was er tun würde auch gefiel. Aber ihr leises Schnurren ermutigte ihn weiter zu machen, so wie er es sich schon öfter ausgemalt hatte. So strich er mit einer Hand über ihre Hüften, entlang ihrer Kontur ihres Hinterns zu ihrem warmen Schenkel und hob sie etwas an, so dass sie mit ihm auf Augenhöhe war. Dabei stöhnten beide gleichzeitig in den Kuss, wo durch dieser gelöst wurde und sich beide in die Augen sahen. Ihr vernebelter Blick machte ihn verrückt. Die süßen Züge ihres Gesichts verlangten nach ihm und hypnotisierten ihn. Er beugte sich zu ihrem Hals und ließ seine Lippen über ihre Haut gleiten. Ein zartes, verzücktes schaudern lag in ihrem Stöhnen. Als seine zweite Hand dann auch noch unter ihr weißes Shirt glitt, war eine Grenze überschritten und ließ den Rest ihrer Zurückhaltung auf der Strecke zurück. Sie griff mit beiden Händen nach seinem Gesicht und zog es wieder zu sich heran, um den Kuss von eben fortzusetzen. Nur übernahm sie nun die Führung und ließ das sanfte heran tasten weg. Dieser Kuss war von Anfang an voller Lust. Gleichzeitig ließ sie sich nach hinten fallen und riss Gohan mit sich. Sein Gewicht drückte sie leicht ins grüne Grass und ruhte angenehm auf ihrem Körper. Als sie die Zähne zusammen biss, um ein zu lautes Stöhnen zu dämpfen, stoppte er die Bewegung der Hand, die gerade unter ihrem Shirt auf Erkundungstour ging. Sein Atem wurde schneller und schwerer und er löste den neu eingegangenen Kuss. „Halt das nicht zurück..." Er führte seine Lippen zu ihrem Ohr. „...Ich will deine Stimme hören." Sein Tonfall war so animalisch und sexy, dass sie innerlich überkochte. Außerdem, warum hielt sie ihre erregten Laute eigentlich zurück? Um sie herum war nichts außer Wiese, Steine, Bäume und vielleicht ein paar Schmetterlinge. Nichts, dass die beiden hätte ermahnen können oder gar unterbrochen hätte. Also war das einzige, dass sie zurück hielt ihre eigene Scheu, aber diese wurde bekämpft von dem aufsteigenden Verlangen. Als er sie mit der Hand, die immer noch auf ihrem Schenkel ruhte an sich drückte, spürte Videl, dass es ihm genauso ging. Die Härte zwischen seinen Beinen drängte sich an sie und ließ sie vergessen, dass sie nur auf einer Wiese lag, so ganz anders, als sie sich das hier vorgestellt hatte. Auch wenn sie nicht sehr mädchenhaft war, sie hatte sich ihr erstes Mal wie jedes andere Mädchen auch vorgestellt. Ein einzigartiges Erlebnis, das in einem weichen Bett seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Doch er lag mit ihr auf einer Wiese in den Bergen, ohne jeglichen Kitsch oder Schnick-Schnack und sie hätte es jetzt gegen kein Mädchen-Fantasie-Cliché eingetauscht.

All ihre physischen Anspannungen entluden sich hier und jetzt und das Gefühl auf ihrer Haut, in seinen Händen und zwischen ihren Körpern war elektrisierend. Als seine Hand weiter zur Innenseite ihrer Schenkel strich und er anfing ihr Schlüsselbein zu küssen entfuhr ihr ein „Oh Gott...", und wie er es gesagt hatte, hielt sie ihre Stimme dieses Mal nicht zurück. Das Beben in ihrer Stimme war genauso wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Genau wie das Gefühl ihrer Haut und der Duft ihrer Haare, so lieblich und so verführerisch. Es machte ihn süchtig und das Einzige, das er jetzt wollte war mehr. Mehr von ihr, mehr von ihrer Stimme, mehr von... .

In Gohans Leben war es schon öfter nützlich gewesen Ki von anderen Personen zu spüren. In einigen Situationen hatte es ihm auch schon das Leben gerettet. Jetzt rettete es ihn erneut. Gohan löste sich wieder von ihr und setzte sich schnell auf. Dabei atmete er tief durch, um seine Gedanken wieder zu beruhigen. Um sein Verlangen zu beruhigen. Videl sah verwirrt zu ihm hoch, in ihren Augen lag ein fassungsloser Blick und die Frage warum er jetzt aufhörte. Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich hoch. Auch der Abbruch ihres leidenschaftlichen Spiel ließ ihren schweren Atem nicht versiegen. Gohan legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange und strich zärtlich mit dem Daumen über ihre weichen Lippen. „Tut mir Leid." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und murmelte mit einem tiefen Stöhnen. „...So Leid." Selbst als er ihr beim Aufstehen half, verstand sie sein Handeln immer noch nicht. Ihre Verwirrung wurde jedoch von dem entfernten Rufen eines kleinen Jungen aufgeklärt. Gohans kleiner Bruder kam von Weitem angerannt und winkte ihnen glücklich zu. Videl wusste nicht, woher Gohan ahnte, dass Goten in der Nähe war, aber irgendwie war sie froh darüber. Und gleichzeitig enttäuscht. Aber besser, als von einem sieben jährigen Jungen erwischt zu werden, nur weil der ihnen die Nachricht überbringen wollte, dass Chichi Essen für alle gemacht hatte. „Danke, dass du Bescheid sagst. Hast du weiter das Schweben geübt?" Gohan und Goten gingen langsam vor, vertieft in ein Gespräch unter Brüdern. Videl konnte nicht anders, als einen verstimmten Unterton in Gohans Stimme festzustellen. Ihre Nachhilfestunden zu unterbrechen war wohl doch anstrengender für ihn, als es den Anschein hatte. Sie schmunzelte ein wenig und während Goten noch von seinen ersten Kunststücken erzählte, sah der junge Mann zu Videl hinter und warf ihr Lächeln zu. „Und wie lief's bei euch?" Gohan richtete seinen Blick wieder nach vorne. „Ach sehr gut eigentlich. Videl lernt schnell." Auch wenn er nicht mehr zu ihr sah, erwiderte sie sein Lächeln und fügte mit einem zweideutigen Ton hinzu. „Ja ich bin so wissbegierig, dass ich die nächste Lektion kaum erwarten kann." Da war kein weiteres Wort mehr nötig. Es blieb nur noch zu hoffen, dass Goten das rot gewordene Gesicht seines Bruders nicht bemerkt.


	7. Nass geworden (lime bzw lemon)

Am Frühstückstisch verschluckt sich ein kleiner Junge an seinen Cornflakes. Chichi klopft ihrem jüngsten Sohn auf den Rücken. „Nicht so hastig! Es gibt keinen Grund so zu schlingen." Liebevoll, aber besorgt gibt sie ihm etwas zu trinken, während Goten nach etwas Luft ringt. „Du bist wie dein Vater, der hat auch jede Mahlzeit runter geschlungen, als wäre es seine letzte." Chichi schüttelte den Kopf und streichelte ihrem süßen Spatz übers Haar. „Dein Bruder kann doch normal essen. Nimm dir daran lieber ein Beispiel", sagte sie ermahnend und fing an einen Teil von Gotens Geschirr abzuräumen. Es hatte sie schon immer gewundert, dass Goten so sehr nach Goku kam ohne, dass dieser ihn je kennen gelernt hatte und ebenso hatte es sie sich gefreut, dass sich Gohan, obwohl er so lange von seinem Vater beeinflusst wurde, sich ein paar Manieren angewöhnt hatte. Die meiste Zeit benahm er sich wie ganz normaler Junge. Nur ab und zu schlang er sein Essen wie Goku runter, wenn er seinem kleinen Bruder einen gefallen tun wollte. Es war wirklich süß wie nah sich die beiden standen. Gohan passte immer gut auf Goten auf. Er hatte ihm das Lesen beigebracht, genauso wie Rad fahren und wie die Tiere und Pflanzen hießen, die in ihrem Tal wuchsen und jetzt brachte er ihm das Fliegen bei. „Versprich mir wenigstens, dass du alles machst, was dein großer Bruder dir sagt", ermahnte ihn Chichi lächelnd. Goten nickte brav und Chichi wendete sich zu Gohan, der etwas abwesend sein Frühstück aß. „Kommt Videl heute auch wieder vorbei?" Gohan musste sich selber kurz aus seinen Gedanken rütteln und nickte dann. Chichi machte sich vergnügt an den Abwasch. „Wie schön. Es freut mich sehr, dass deine Freundin noch einmal herkommt." Gohan errötete leicht und stammelte vor sich hin, dass Videl nicht seine Freundin sei. Seit dem sie gestern alle zusammen gegessen hatten, ging das schon so mit seiner Mutter. Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Videl war es ihre größte Sorge gewesen, sie könnten sich zu nahe kommen und nach dem Videl erwähnt hatte, dass sie aus einer wohl habenden Familie kommt, plante Chichi schon praktisch die Hochzeit der beiden. Die junge Mutter hörte ihm nicht richtig zu, wenn Gohan versuchte sich raus zureden. „Ach komm schon, mir kannst du nichts vor machen. Ein junges Paar, das so gut zusammen passt, wird bestimmt irgendwann heiraten. So war das bei mir und deinem Vater auch." Gohan seufzte. „Das erste was du gesagt hast, als sie ankam war 'Geknutscht wird nicht' und jetzt kann es dir gar nicht schnell genug mit einem Mädchen gehen, das übrigens gar nicht meine Freundin ist?" Chichi legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und ignorierte weiterhin sein fragendes Gesicht. „Stimmt ja auch. Mit solchen Dingen wartet man ja auch bis zur Hochzeit. So hab ich dich schließlich erzogen." Sie widmete sich wieder dem Abwasch und Gohan beschloss die Diskussion nicht weiter zu führen. Er konnte eh nicht gewinnen. _Wenn Mutter wüsste, dass ihre Erziehung in diesem Punkt fehlgeschlagen ist, bringt sie mich um..._ Gohan seufzte einmal laut und sah zu Goten, der immer noch mit seinem Frühstück beschäftigt war. „Ich geh mich anziehen, duschen und dann fangen wir schon mal mit dem Training an." Goten fragte mit vollem Mund: „Hast du nicht gestern Abend schon geduscht?" „Ich wollte gestern nicht verschwitzt ins Bett, aber die brauch ich um wach zu werden...", sagte er und ging aus der Küche. Musste er ihn an gestern erinnern? Wie hätte der kleine, unschuldige Junge auch ahnen können, was zwischen seinem großen Bruder und seiner Mitschülerin gestern passiert war und wie sehr diese Erinnerung Gohan von normalen Gedanken fern hielt. Besonders da er gestern nicht nur einen Moment mit Videl hatte, sondern zwei.

Gohan hatte gestern nach dem Mittagessen das Training mit Goten und Videl fortgesetzt. Beide hatten in kurzer Zeit riesige Fortschritte gemacht. Goten hatte das einfache schweben hinter sich gelassen und Fliegen gelernt. Zwar wusste er noch nicht wie sich Geschwindigkeit regulieren ließ, aber er flog schon die ersten schleifen durch die Luft. Videl war ebenfalls ein ganzes Stück weiter gekommen. Ein paar Stunden zuvor hatte sie gerade gelernt ihr Ki zu kontrollieren, doch am Abend des selben Tags bekam sie schon die Füße vom Boden. Echt unglaublich! Doch für Videl war diese Leistung kein Grund, sich darauf auszuruhen und sie beschloss das Training morgen mit Gohan fortzusetzen. Das er sie noch davon versuchte zu überzeugen, wie weit sie heute gekommen war, wollte sie nicht hören. Goten fand die Unterhaltung der beiden Teenager eher langweilig und flog ein paar Schmetterlingen hinterher.

Videl nahm eine Kapsel aus ihrer Tasche, drückte den Knopf und warf sie ein paar Meter weiter, bevor ihr Flugzeug mit einem großen Poof erschien. „Danke für alles heute", sagte sie lächelnd und Gohan kam auf sie zu. „Keine Ursache, um ehrlich zu sein müsste sogar ich mich bei dir bedanken." Sie legte den Kopf etwas schief und ihr Gesichtsausdruck fragte ohne Worte nach dem Wieso. „Dieses Turnier ist ganz schnell für meine Familie und Freunde eine ganz große Sache geworden. Fast alle aus meinem Bekanntenkreis machen mit. Auch wenn ich Turniere nicht wirklich mag, freue ich mich darauf sie alle auf einmal wieder zu sehen. Also..." Er rieb sich verlegen den Hinterkopf. „Danke, dass du mich dazu überredet hast." Videl sah ein wenig traurig zu Boden. „Erpresst trifft es eher als überreden." Sie sah auf. „Das tut mir im Nachhinein echt Leid, Gohan!" Der junge Mann war überrascht wie viel Überzeugung in ihrer Stimme lag. „Das hatte ich ehrlich gesagt schon wieder vergessen..." Sein Lächeln wurde etwas herausfordernder und er ging auf sie zu, bis er nur eine Handbreit vor ihr stand. „...immerhin hast du mir heute Mittag ganz schön den Kopf verdreht. Da vergisst man solche Kleinigkeiten." Videl erwiderte sein Lächeln und in ihre Augen legte sich ein flirtender Blick. „Wirklich? Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wer hier wem den Kopf verdreht." Gohan schmunzelte ein wenig und sah sie kurz nachdenklich an. Als er sich in seinen Gedanken verlor stupste ihn Videl imaginär an. „Was ist?" Ein rosiger Schimmer legte sich über Gohans Wangen. „Ich dachte nur gerade...", er machte eine kleine Pause und wusste nicht wo er hinsehen sollte. „Ich dachte nur gerade, dass es um einiges leichter geworden ist mit dir zur Reden, jetzt wo dieses Geheimnis nicht mehr zwischen uns steht..." Auf Videls Wangen zeichnete sich die gleiche Röte ab wie auf seinen. Wo er Recht hat, hatte er Recht. Die beiden hatten bisher nur eineinhalb Tage ohne das Geheimnis des großen Saiyamans mit einander verbracht. Einen halben Schultag und den heutigen Tag, aber diese kurze Zeit hatte Videl sowohl Gohans liebevolle, als auch Saiyamans anziehende Seite in einer Person gezeigt.

Als sie angefangen hatte sich für ihren Mitschüler zu interessieren, hätte sie nie gedacht, dass der einfühlsame, schüchterne Gohan genau so sexy und anziehend wie es Saiyaman war. Doch die Tatsache, dass sie ihm jetzt in die Augen sehen konnte, wenn er ihr so nahe kam und die Spannung zwischen ihnen knisterte, überzeugte sie sehr schnell vom Gegenteil. Sein Blick machte sie wahnsinnig, wenn er ihr so tief in die Augen sah, um auf ihre Antwort zu Worten. „Ja...", sie kicherte verlegen, „jetzt musst du keine Angst mehr haben, dass ich dir den Helm vom Kopf reiße, was?" „Das meine ich doch gar nicht." Er überlegte kurz und fügte dann hinzu: „Naja, nicht nur." Es war offensichtlich, dass ihm irgendetwas auf der Zunge lag, doch Gohan wusste nicht wo er anfangen sollte oder was er nach dem Anfang weiter sagen sollte. Sie wusste nicht worauf er hinaus wollte, aber trotzdem erlöste sie ihn lieber, bevor das Gestammel weiter ging. „Ich finds auch besser so." Sie lächelte ihn an, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er nichts mehr sagen musste. Dankbar nahm er diese Geste an. „Bis morgen Gohan", sagte sie und drehte sich zu ihrem Flugzeug um. Als sie gerade in die Cockpit-Öffnung klettern wollte, legte sich seine Hand auf das kalte Blech ihres Flugzeugs, genau neben ihrer Schulter. Ganz reflexartig drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um und kaum hatte sie ihren Kopf um 180 Grad gedreht legte Gohan seine Lippen auf ihre. Kurz überrascht von diesem warmen, sanften Kuss ließ sie sich gegen den Flieger fallen, doch das löste den Kuss nicht, denn Gohan ließ sich automatisch mit ziehen. Kurz bevor sie diese sanfte Geste erwidern konnte löste er sich von ihr und lächelte. „Bis morgen, Videl."

Es fiel ihr immer noch so schwer den Kerl einzuschätzen. Nur wenige Stunden zuvor hätte er sonst was mit ihr auf einer offenen Wiese gemacht und hier im Schatten der Tragflächen, pinnte er sie fest für einen wirklich gefühlvollen Kuss, nur um sie zu verabschieden. Auch wenn er den Helm nicht mehr auf hatte, war ein gewisses hin und her zwischen ihren Küssen geblieben. Zwischen Leidenschaft und … ja was eigentlich? Videl verwarf diesen Gedanken schnell. Sie wollte nicht darauf spekulieren was zwischen ihnen war und was nicht. Das letzte Mal als sie das getan hatte, ging es nicht gut aus. Seit dieser leidlichen Geschichte mit den Flugsauriern hatte sie beschlossen sich immer nur auf den Moment zwischen ihr und Gohan zu konzentrieren und jede Begegnung die sie hatten zu genießen. Ihrem Vorsatz zu folge, hätte sie zurück lächeln sollen und ihm zum Abschied noch einen flüchtigen Kuss geben können, vielleicht auf die Wange oder die Stirn. Wäre da nicht diese Restspannung von heute Mittag gewesen. Dieses Verlangen nach seinem Duft, der Berührung seiner Hände, die fordernd, aber respektvoll über ihre Haut strichen und seinem warmen Atmen, der ihr eine Gänsehaut verpasste. Dieses Verlangen übernahm ihre Gedanken und leerte sie von guten Vorsätzen und allem anderen, was sich gerade darin befand und steuerte ihre Hand, die nach dem Stoff seines Trainingsanzuges griff und ihn wieder zurück zu ihr runter zog. Ehe sich Gohan versehen konnte, küsste er sie erneut, nur dieses Mal bestimmte Videl die Art des Kusses. Sie drückte sich an seinen Oberkörper und ließ den Kuss feuriger werden als zuvor. Wie hätte der junge Mann auch anders können, als diese leidenschaftliche Anfrage zu erwidern. Für ihn war es unglaublich schwer ihr im normal Fall zu widerstehen und wenn sie in dieser Stimmung war, schien es unmöglich. Gohan was Videl angefangen hatte und ließ sich mit ihrer Leidenschaft mitreißen. Auch er war noch von der Stimmung von heute Mittag gefesselt und ehe er seine Gedanken wieder ordnen konnte fühlte er auch schon wieder, wie die Hitze zwischen ihnen aufstieg. Als würde ein Paar bei einem Tanz weder führen, noch folgen, so kann man ihre Situation beschreiben. Jeder fühlte sich dem anderen ausgeliefert und keiner konnte von der eigenen Initiative abweichen. Ähnlich wie bei einem Rausch wurde beiden der Verstand vernebelt und übrig blieben nur Instinkte, denen man sich einfach hingab. Gohan drückte sie etwas weiter gegen die Maschine aus Metall und zog sie dabei etwas zu sich nach oben. Er hatte sie gerne auf Augenhöhe. Denn wenn er Videl so hochhalten musste, sie war ja bedeutend kleiner als er, so hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie ihm ausgeliefert war. Ganz und gar die Seinige. So wollte er es. Seit dem er sich eingestanden hatte etwas für Videl zu empfinden musste der genau diesem Drang stand halten, seine niederen Triebe nicht überhand nehmen zu lassen. Aber mittlerweile waren die zwei jungen Erwachsenen an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem sie sich nicht mehr zurück halten wollten. Und Videls einladendes Flirten und ihre zweideutig eindeutigen Anspielungen brachten ihn dazu seinem Instinkt freien Lauf zu lassen. Er wollte wieder ihr Stöhnen hören, wollte ihren zierlichen Körper erforschen, wollte sie in Verzückungen versetzen, wollte endlich seinem und ihrem Verlangen nachgeben und es endlich mit ihr tun. Oh, diese süße Versuchung, doch was wäre das Leben, wenn es so einfach wäre? Er brachte sie dazu über ihre Lippen ein flüchtiges, wohlklingendes Keuchen entkommen zu lassen und zeitgleich polterte etwas auf den Tragflächen des Flugzeugs. Gott sei Dank, schaltete sich Gohans Verstand wieder ein und er löste den Kuss und vor blitzschnell ein paar Meter zurück. Seine Hände waren auf Höhe seiner Schultern Hoch gehoben, als hätte er sich verbrannt und dabei erschrocken. Und in der Tat war ihm ein Schreck in die Glieder gefahren. Videl war ein paar Zentimeter nach unten gefallen und sah ihn verwirrt und vorwurfsvoll an. _Ging das nicht sanfter?_ Sie hatte sich dabei den Kopf angestoßen und rieb diese Stelle am Hinterkopf. Er warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und grinste verlegen. Dabei zuckte er mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Tragflächen. Es polterte noch einmal und Goten tauchte von oben auf und sprang zu den Beiden auf den Boden. „Guck Mal!" Er hielt seinem großen Bruder eine über große, dicke Kröte zu, die Gohan gelangweilt ansah. „Hab ich gerade gefangen." Als hätte ein junger Löwe ein riesiges Gnu erlegt, so freute er sich. Gohan nickte und versuchte etwas Begeisterung zu heucheln. „Ist ja toll...", so richtig überzeugend waren seine Worte nicht, aber Goten war noch so von seinem Können als Jäger eingelullt, dass er die Halbherzigkeit seines Bruders, gegenüber seines Fangs nicht bemerkte. Videl sah zu den beiden Jungs. Natürlich war sie enttäuscht, dass Goten sie bereits ein zweites Mal unterbrochen hatte, aber sie konnte nicht anders, als diesen kleinen Jungen einfach nur niedlich zu finden. Ein Seufzer aus gemischten Gefühlen später verabschiedete sich das junge Mädchen von ihren beiden Gastgebern. „Videl warte mal...", auf Gohans Worte hin drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Ich muss dir noch was sagen...", der junge Mann hatte angefangen ohne nach zudenken, doch seine Vorsicht holte ihn ein. Er schielte zu seinem kleinen Bruder runter, der Videl ansah. Gohan wollte sie nochmal auf den Kuss ansprechen, aber auch wenn er es verschlüsselte, so dass Goten es nicht verstand, hielt er das nicht für eine gute Idee. Wenn er sich bei seiner Mutter verplapperte, könnte das unangenehm werden. Jedoch jetzt hatte er den Satz angefangen. Was machte er jetzt nur damit? „Es geht um...deine Haare...", zog er sich aus den Fingern, „Es wäre wohl besser, wenn sie kurz wären." Sie sah Verlegen auf einen ihrer Zöpfe und nuschelte etwas vor sich hin bevor sie ihre Stimme wieder zu ihm richtete. „Du magst also kurze Haare bei Mädchen, Gohan?" Verlegen schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, das mein ich nicht." Wieder schielte er zu Goten. _Mist, jetzt hab ich den Blödsinn angefangen und muss ihn zu Ende bringen..._ „Es ist nur praktischer beim Kämpfen und beim Training. Außerdem kann dich beim Turnier niemand daran ziehen." Noch während er seinen Satz sprach, blickte sie ihn böse an. V _on sexy zu komplett unangebracht!_ Sie strich sich verärgert über die Haare. Und beendete seine Lektion über ihre Haare schnell. „Meine Frisur geht nicht einen Scheißdreck an!" Und schwupps, saß sie in ihrem Vehikel und düste davon. Gohan blieb nur übrig ihr verdattert hinterher zu blicken. Sein kleiner Bruder stupste ihn an. „Warum war die deshalb denn so sauer?" Gohan ließ sich neben ihn fallen und seufzte. „Ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung..."

Die Überraschung folgte am heutigen Tag. Goten und Gohan hatten das Frühstück seit ein paar Stunden hinter sich gelassen und waren in ihr Kampfsporttraining vertieft, als Videls Flugzeug wieder über sie hinweg glitt und ein paar Meter weiter landete. Den beiden klang noch ihre verärgerte Stimme von gestern in den Ohren und vermischte sich mit den Triebwerken. Nach der Landung stieg Videl aus dem Flugzeug und ging auf die beiden zu. Goten legte den Kopf schief und versuchte die neu entstandenen Puzzle-Teile mit den alten zu Verknüpfen. „Sag mal Gohan, wer ist denn das neue Mädchen?" Sein großer Bruder ignorierte seine Frage. _Ich packs einfach nicht..._ Er starrte Videl fassungslos an. „Morgen die Herren, lasst uns weiter machen, wo wir gestern aufgehört haben." „Klar... wieso nicht...", sagte Gohan zaghaft, der beschloss ihre kurzen Haare jetzt besser nicht anzusprechen und sich lieber den Flugstunden zu widmen. Er hatte Goten schon vorher ein paar Tipps gegeben, deshalb konnte er sich nun ganz auf Videl konzentrieren, die ja noch mehr Ratschläge brauchte.

Und eben ein paar mehr Ratschlägen und ein paar Stunden später, schwebte Videl knappe zehn Meter über dem Boden. Zwar war das junge Mädchen immer noch etwas eifersüchtig auf den sieben jährigen Jungen, aber Gohans aufbauende Worte halfen. Die drei verbrachten den halben Tag mit dem Flugunterricht. Zwischen ernstgemeinten Tipps, ein paar Witzen und Gelächter bemerkte das Trio gar nicht, dass der blaue Himmel langsam von schweren Regenwolken verdeckt wurde. Goten schwebte um Videl herum, die immer noch nur in einer geraden Linie nach oben schweben konnte und wieder zurück nach unten. Er nahm ihre Hände, um sich auch mal als Lehrer zu versuchen und wollte sie mitziehend. Videl lächelte zwar lieb, bekam aber doch ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Als würde sie auf einem Drahtseil balancieren und sie nun jemand herunter ziehen wollte. Als sie sich belustigt wehren wollte, verlor sie ihr Gleichgewicht oder besser ihre Konzentration auf das Ki, das sie fliegen ließ und fiel nach unten. Oder zumindest wäre sie es, hätte sie nicht Gohan gleich aufgefangen. Er hatte das schon erahnt, als sein kleiner Bruder angefangen hatte, sie zu 'unterweisen'. Deshalb war er zu ihnen aufgestiegen und bekam Videl zu fassen, als sie den Griff um ihre Energie löste. „Vielleicht sollte ich weiter der Fluglehrer bleiben Goten", grinste er sein Brüderchen an und Videl nickte zustimmend. Der kleine Junge wollte schon protestieren, da fiel ein Wassertropfen auf seine Nase. Er blickte nach oben zu den dunklen Wolken und ein weiterer Wassertropfen fiel auf seine Stirn. Die beiden Teenager folgten seinem Blick und auch sie bekamen die ersten Regentropfen zu spüren. Dazu gesellte sich ein warmer Wind und tiefes Grollen. Noch bevor Gohan sagen konnte, dass sie sich besser auf dem Heimweg machen konnten wurden die drei Opfer eines heftigen Platzregens. Die paar Tropfen waren nur die Vorboten einer gewaltigen Wassermenge. Als wäre die Wolke in der Mitte durch gebrochen, entlud sich nun diese Naturgewalt und nasse Element kam mit aller Macht aus dem Himmel und ließ unschuldige Tiere, Pflanzen oder für ein Turnier trainierende Menschen spüren was so viel Wasser auf einmal anrichten konnte. Es blieb ihnen nichts übrig, als sich schnell irgendwo unterzustellen. Goten flog voraus und Gohan mit Videl im Arm hinterher. Sie konnten die Hand zwar kaum vor Augen sehen, so doll schiffte es, aber die beiden Jungs wussten, dass man an den Felswenden der Berge ganz wunderbar Unterschlupf in den kleinen Felsvorsprüngen und Höhlen finden konnte. Es war um einiges trockener, als unter den Bäumen. Da sich der kleine Halbsaiyajin hier perfekt auskannte flog er instinktiv zu der Nahe liegenden Höhe der Dinosaurier mit denen er befreundet war. Gohan vernahm sein Vorhaben, auch ohne dass sein kleiner Bruder es ausgesprochen hatte. Er war nicht so begeistert von der Idee Videl da mit hin zu nehmen. Was wenn die Eltern des Babys aggressiv auf sie reagierten. Immerhin roch sie wie die Stadt aus der sie ihr Baby befreit hatten. Er rief Goten zu, dass er und Videl lieber zu einer näher liegende Höhle fliegen würden. „Soll ich auch mitkommen?" „Nein, geh du nur, aber versuch da erst zu trocknen und nicht lange mit nassen Klamotten und Haaren herum zulaufen. Mama bringt mich um, wenn du krank wirst!" Goten nickte und eilte zu der Dinosaurierhöhle, während Gohan und Videl eine große Mulde oder eben eine kleine Höhe in den Felsen ansteuerten.

Endlich im Trockenen angekommen setzte er Videl auf dem Steinboden ab und strich sich selbst das Wasser aus den Haaren. „Nicht zu fassen! Noch vor kurzem sah es überhaupt nicht nach Regen aus", bemerkte Videl und sah nachdenklich in den Platzregen. „Ja, das Wetter kann immer ein wenig schwanken, aber so ein starker Platzregen ist immer schnell vorbei und dann können wir wieder..." Gohan verschluckte seine Worte, als er wieder zu Videl herüber sah. Der Regen hatte ihr weißes T-Shirt durchnässt und hatte es so durchsichtig werden lassen. Er schluckte leicht erschrocken und drehte sein knall rotes Gesicht weg. Videl die sich ebenfalls durch die Haare fuhr um das meiste Wasser zu verscheuchen, sah ihn fragend an, da sie die neuen Eigenschaften ihrer Kleidung noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Gohan räusperte sich und deutete ohne hinzusehen mit einer Hand auf ihren Oberkörper. Verwirrt sah Videl an sich runter und bemerkte, dass ihr nasses T-Shirt an ihrer ebenfalls nassen Haut klebte und ihre Haut, ihre bisher immer geheimgehaltenen Kurven und ihren Sport-BH Preis gab. „Oh...", sagte sie nur minder überrascht und fing an das Shirt an der unteren Kante aus zu wringen. Als sie bemerkte, dass das nicht richtig effektiv war und beim trocknen kaum helfen würde, zog sie ihr Shirt ganz unbefangen aus und wrang den Rest des Regens aus ihrer Kleidung. Noch bevor Gohan irgendetwas zu sehen bekam drehte er sich etwas geschockt um. Sein Herz fing an zu rasen und empört bemerkte er: „Was zur Hölle soll denn das?" Sie sah neugierig zu ihm rüber und empfing die Wellen seiner Schüchternheit. _Ernsthaft? Gestern warst du zwei Mal drauf und dran mich zu vernaschen und jetzt spielst du die Anstandskarte?_ Sie schmunzelte belustigt und schüttelte den Kopf, während das Wasser aus ihrem Shirt zu Boden prasselte. „Stell dich nicht so an. Hätte dein kleiner Bruder uns gestern nicht unterbrochen, hättest du mich doch wohl ohne einen Platzregen zu brauchen komplett ausgezogen!" „Das ist etwas ganz anderes!" Protestierte er und fing selber an, dass Wasser aus seinem Kampfanzug zu vertreiben. „Gestern wäre es kein doofer Zufall gewesen, sondern von dir erlaubte Absicht!" Videl stutzte kurz und überlegte. „Ja, entschuldige. Hast ja Recht." Sie konnte sich ein leichtes Kichern nicht verkneifen. „Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, dass Männer Gentleman sein können." Er kratze sich verlegen an der Wange, immer noch knall rot im Gesicht. „Übrigens, du solltest deine Klamotten auch ein wenig trocknen. Nicht, dass du dein Training nicht richtig durch ziehen kannst und ich zum Turnier nur einen halb trainierten Gegner bekomme." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Sorge. Ich werde so gut wie nie krank. Meine letzte Erkältung hatte ich mit fünf Jahren." Sie blickte ihn schräg von der Seite an. I _rgendwie nur schwer zu glauben..._ Trotz der Zweifel beließ sie es dabei und setzte sich auf den Steinboden, der von der Mittagssonne aufgewärmt worden war. Gohan stand immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Sie sah auf ihr Shirt, das sie in den Händen hielt, dann zu ihm. Sie warf ihm das nasse Ding gegen den Hinterkopf und grinste. „Willst du jetzt allein ernstes so da stehen bleiben und dich nicht zu mir setzen?" Gohan nahm ihr Shirt, das über seinen Kopf hing in die Hände und setzte sich dort wo er gestanden hatte auf den Boden. Immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihr. „Nimms mir nicht übel Videl, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich erfolgreich beherrschen kann, wenn du so vor mir sitzt." Sie schmunzelte leicht verlegen und rutschte zu ihm rüber, um sich an seinen nassen Rücken zu lehnen. Jetzt wurde auch sie rot und ihre Stimme wurde ruhig und verführerisch. „Wäre das denn so schlimm. Immerhin ist dein Bruder gerade beschäftigt." Ein wohliger Blitz durchzog seinen Rücken, als sie sich an ihn lehnte. Er atmete einmal tief durch, damit er sich nicht einfach umdrehte und sie in die Arme schloss. „Fragt sich nur wie lange. Wie schon gesagt, so ein Platzregen hält nicht lange an." „Schade", sagte sie leise. „Nach gestern hatte ich angenommen, du würdest die nächste Gelegenheit auf jeden Fall nutzen." Jetzt musste auch Gohan leicht schmunzeln. „Das war wohl nicht das Einzige, das du angenommen hast." „Mh?" „Ich meine, dass ich das mit deinen Haaren nicht wirklich ernst gemeint hatte. Ich wollte dir eigentlich etwas anderes sagen, aber Goten kam dazwischen und dann hab ich mir irgendetwas aus den Fingern gezogen." Jetzt war Videl froh, dass er mit dem Rücken zu ihr saß. Scham zeichnete sich ihn ihrem Gesicht ab und sie versteckte es vor sich selbst, in dem sie die Arme auf ihren angezogenen Knien verschränkte und ihren Kopf in dem neu entstandenen Nest vergrub. „Naja... Nichts desto trotz hattest du Recht damit und deshalb hab ich sie abgeschnitten." Er konnte hören, dass ihr dieses Thema peinlich war. „Aber es steht dir gut. Sieht sehr hübsch aus." Sie lächelte wieder. _Danke..._

Die beiden saßen eine Weile in Stille verharrend so da. Der Regen prasselte gegen den Berg und malte ein Hörspiel, dass Videl in romantische Stimmung versetzte. Seine Gegenwart, auch in dieser seltsamen Situation war einfach angenehm und sie fühlte sich einfach wohl bei ihm. „Ist mein Shirt immer noch so klatsch nass?" Er sah auf seine Hände, die den weißen Stoff fest hielten. „Ja...", er fuhr mit dem Daumen über den Stoff. „Regnet es noch?" Sie musste dafür nicht nach draußen sehen. Es war ja klar und deutlich zu hören. „Ja... und es wird auch noch nicht weniger." Sie strich sich mit Händen über ihre Oberarme. Der Nässe folgte eine gewisse Kühle, obwohl die Luft warm war. Gohan hörte wie sie sich über die Oberarme strich, um diese auf zu wärmen. „Ist dir kalt?" „Ein wenig." Er lächelte ein wenig. Das konnte er auch nicht im Raum stehen lassen. Schon seit seinem ersten Tag als Saiyaman in Satan City hatte er das Bedürfnis Videl zu beschützen, wenn sie sich mal wieder in gefährliche Situationen stürzte und dieses Bedürfnis flüsterte ihm, sie zu wärmen. Sie einfach da sitzen zu lassen und frieren zu lassen fühlte sich falsch an. Während sie sich ein weiteres Mal zwischen über ihre Arme strich, legte ihre Gohan ihr T-Shirt weg und umarmte sie von hinten. Videl hielt vor Verwirrung die Luft an. Seine muskulösen Arme waren um ihre Schultern gefaltet und umschlossen sie. Sein auch noch nasser, aber warmer Oberkörper lehnte an ihrem Rücken und und seine Beine berührten ihre. Gohan hatte seine Stirn in ihren kurz geschnittenen Haaren vergraben und konnte den Duft ihres Shampoos noch riechen. Sie roch nach Apfel und Minze. „W..Was ist denn jetzt los?", fragte sie verdutzt. „Du hast doch gesagt dir ist kalt." „Ja..." „Ist das nicht besser so?" Sie überlegte. Seine Klamotten waren zwar auch noch nass, aber seine Körperwärme ließ diese nicht kalt werden. Im Gegenteil. Die Stellen seiner Haut, die Videl berührten, kamen ihr richtig heiß vor. Sie wurde wieder rot und murmelte. „Ja... besser..." Sein Atem rann an ihrem Nacken herunter zu ihrem nackten Rücken. _Oh Gott, Gohan …_ Sie schluckte ein paar schmutzige Gedanken runter und versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Den Regen, den Wind oder die Steine auf denen sie saßen, aber Gohans Nähe reichte aus, um diese verdorbenen Gedanken wieder aufkeimen zu lassen. „Was ist mit deiner Beherrschung?" Sie hörte praktisch wie er leise in sich hinein Grinste. „Die wird mit Müh und Not aufrecht erhalten." Und schon wieder war es ihr verwehrt sein Gesicht zu sehen. Hätte sie in seine durch dringenden Augen gesehen, wäre sie ihm komplett verfallen. Aber die Vorstellung, dass der schüchterne Gohan gerade hinter ihr sitzen könnte, brachte sie zum Schmunzeln. „Was ist so lustig?", fragte seine irritierte Stimme von hinten. „Ach es ist nur...", sie machte eine kleine Pause und beobachtete nachdenklich den Regen. „... nur das... ich nie gedacht hätte, dass du dich mal wegen sowas beherrschen müsstest." Je genauer sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr schmeichelte es ihr. Sie war nicht unbedingt für besondere weibliche Attribute bekannt. Daher war es schön, dass ein Junge von ihrem Äußeren angetan war. Gohans Stimme war nicht ganz so amüsiert wie ihre, stattdessen war sie ernst und tief, aber trotzdem sanft. „Videl kaum ein Mann müsste sich nicht beherrschen, wenn ein schönes Mädchen ohne Shirt vor ihm sitzt." _Kaum ein Mann würde versuchen sich zu beherrschen... glaub ich..._ Obwohl sie seinen Blick nicht sehen konnte versuchte sie diesem auszuweichen. „Weißt du was auch interessant ist?" „Mh?" „Männer sind nicht die einzigen die sich in Beherrschung üben müssen...", flüsterte sie leise und sobald sie diese Worte aus gesprochen hatte, wurde sie nervös. Sie war es einfach nicht gewohnt jemanden so nahe zu sein und durch einen Satz so viel Scham empfinden zu können. Videl wartete auf ein Schmunzeln oder ein Kichern, damit sie im Boden versinken konnte, aber der gleichen passierte nicht. Stattdessen konnte sie ein unterdrücktes, leises Stöhnen von ihm hören. Es erinnerte sie an seine Worte gestern, als sie auf der Wiese lagen. Es verführte sie, ihre Nervosität zu ignorieren. „Halt das nicht zurück...", wiederholte sie seine Worte von Gestern mit hoch roten Wangen. „Ich will deine Stimme hören."

Das war zu viel für ihn. Kaum hatte sie diese Worte ausgesprochen, zog er sie auf seinen Schoß, drehte sie um und küsste sie innig. Seine Hände führen schnell über ihren Rücken und suchten die Stelle an der seine Erkundungstour gestern zu Ende ging, um jetzt an der selben Stelle wieder neu zu starten. Sie hingegen drängte sich an Gohan, um den Kuss zu erwidern. Dabei rutschte sie ihm auf seinem Schoß entgegen. Gohan leckte über ihre Lippen und Videl öffnete diese mit einem einladenden, erotischen Keuchen. Sie hatte ihn dazu gebracht seine Zurückhaltung zu vergessen, nein... sie hatte ihm den Kopf verdreht. Abgeschirmt durch den Regen mit der Sicherheit dieses Mal nicht gestört zu werden, entlud sich Gohan angestautes Verlangen nach ihr. Er wollte sie. Endlich, nach all den Wochen in denen es auf verschiedenste Weise zwischen ihnen geknistert hatten. Ob ein immer heißer werdender Kuss mit ihm als Saiyaman oder dem unschuldigen flirten zweier Schüler in den Nachhilfestunden oder auch schon den Wochen davor, als Videl noch versuchte Gohan ohne Beweise zu verdächtigen. Schon da hatte es angefangen und nach dem sie sich das erste Mal geküsst hatte, war das hier nicht mehr abzuwenden. Der Kuss wurde wilder und er fuhr sanft mit seiner warmen Hand, die eben noch auf ihren Schenkeln ruhte zwischen ihre Beine. Genauso heiß wie er es sich schon öfter vorgestellt hatte. Er konnte diese Hitze auch durch ihre kurze Hose spüren und neugierig auf ihre Reaktion übte er mit seinen Fingerspitzen etwas Druck auf ihre empfindlichen Punkte aus. Videls stöhnen löste den Kuss und sie musste nach Luft schnappen. Da seine Lippen nun frei waren, nutzte er die Gelegenheit und damit ihre Haut zu erkunden. _Ngh! So wunderbar weich und duftend..._ Seine Lippen auf ihrem Hals, eine Hand auf ihrem unteren Rücken und die andere, die gerade ihre privatesten Stellen umgarnte machten sie vollkommen irre. War sie nicht das erste Mädchen mit dem er intim wurde? Er schien zu wissen was er tat. Er schien erfahrener als sie oder zumindest kam ihr das so vor. „Gohan..",keuchte sie, während er unbeirrt fort fuhr. „Ist das dein erstes Mal?" Er nickte nur zustimmend. Es war ihm gerade nicht möglich zu reden. Jedes leise Keuchen und jedes wohlige Stöhnen von ihr stachelte ihn noch mehr an, ihr noch größeres Vergnügen zu bereiten. Er hob sie leicht an, in dem seine Beine etwas anwinkelte und sie so nach oben rutschte. So konnte er ihr Schlüsselbein küssen ohne sich hinunter zu beugen. Seine freie Hand fuhr von ihrem Rücken hoch und wanderte nach vorne und tastete sich schnell, aber erotisch zu ihrer kleinen, aber sehr sensiblen Brust. Sobald er sie mit seiner Hand umschloss, stöhnte sie erneut auf. „Oh Gott, Gohan!" Von so einer heiß gewordenen Stimme gerufen zu werden, ließ ihn selbst noch härter werden, als er eh schon war. Diese junge Frau war, ohne es selbst zu ahnen, die pure Verführung selbst. Sie hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest, da ihr von seinen Berührungen schwindelig wurde und sie Angst hatte das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Gohan hörte auf ihre Brust zu massieren und schob den Stoff ihres BH's nach oben. Er musste wissen wie sich ihre Haut an dieser Stelle anfühlte, wollte sie blank unter seiner Hand spüren, ohne etwas dazwischen. Dabei hörte er kurz auf den Abschnitt zwischen Schlüsselbein und Hals zu liebkosen und riskierte einen Blick auf diesen schönen und überraschend zierlichen Körper. So sportlich und stark wie Videl war, hätte er nicht gedacht, dass sie so feminin war. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Videl anfing leise zu protestieren. „Hör jetzt nicht wieder auf, hörst du." Ihre Stimme war zart geworden und ihre Lust klang heraus, obwohl sie so leise sprach. Er sah wieder in ihre Augen. Dieser Blick war purer Sex, doch ihre roten Wangen und die zusammen gepressten Lippen verrieten ihm, dass sie immer noch nervös war. „Videl", flüsterte er mit tiefer Stimme. „Ist das auch dein erstes Mal?" Überrascht über seine frage blickte sie zur Seite. War das etwa nicht offensichtlich? Sie nickte leicht und Gohan lächelte sie an. „Du bist echt süß, wenn du so nervös bist, weißt du das?" Er hauchte ihr einen sanften, beruhigenden Kuss auf die Lippen und beendete ihn auch schon wieder um sie erneut liebevoll anzulächeln. Sie sah ihn immer noch verlegen und neugierig an. „Bist du etwa nicht nervös?" Er schmunzelte und beugte sich wieder nach unten um ihre weiche Haut zu küssen. „Doch, sehr sogar. Merkt man das nicht?" Schwer atmend drückte sie sich an ihn und vergrub ihre Hände in seinen dichten, schwarzen Haaren. „Um ehrlich zu sein, nein. Kein Stück.", keuchte sie ehrlich, doch sie konzentrierte sich schon wieder auf seine liebevolle Berührungen. „Bei dir merkt man es auch nicht." Er legte ihr wieder seine Hand auf die Brust, die er schon vorher massiert hatte und machte doch weiter wo er mit BH angefangen hatte. „W..argh... wieso fragst du dann?", stöhnte sie erregt. Er lächelte und sein heißer Atem streichelte ihre Haut, als er seine Lippen weiter nach unten bewegte um ein paar flüchtige Küsse auf ihrer anderen Brust zu verteilen. „Ich wollte nur sicher gehen..." Irritiert sah sie zu ihm runter und biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ist das jetzt nicht egal?" Nach ihrer Frage hörte er abrupt auf und sah ihr wieder ins Gesicht. Sein Kopf war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. „Nein, ist es nicht." Er kam ihr noch näher, als würde er sie küssen wollen, aber hielt davor noch einmal inne. „Auch wenn es gerade nicht so rüber kommt, habe ich noch genug Selbstkontrolle unser erstes Mal nicht an einem Ort sein zu lassen, der nur aus harten Steinen, Staub und Spinnen besteht." Er gab ihr den erwarteten innigen Kuss. Das war ihr gar nicht aufgefallen. Ihre Lust hatte Videl alles andere außer Gohans Berührungen ausblenden lassen. _Es ist so süß, dass er sich diese Gedanken machte..._ Sie nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und löste sich von ihm. „Das ist echt schmeichelhaft, aber wenn ich mich mit dir hier nicht wohlfühlen würden, hätte ich es dir bereits gesagt." Gohan erwiderte ihren liebevollen Gesichtsausdruck und nahm eine ihrer Hände in seine Hand und küsste diese respektvoll. „Ich weiß, aber dafür hab ich dich einfach zu gern..." Eine neue Art der Nervosität machte sich in Videl breit. Solche Art Gefühle hatten die beiden bisher noch nicht in den Mund genommen und auch wenn sie es unsagbar süß fand, wusste sie nicht was sie darauf antworten sollte. „Dann...", murmelte sie, um überhaupt etwas darauf antworten, „... lassen wir es jetzt?" Gohan drückte sie darauf hin an sich und studierte ihren Blick. Irgendwie niedlich, vielleicht auch etwas peinlich berührt, aber auf jeden Fall auch ein bisschen enttäuscht. Er lächelte amüsiert und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. „Keine Sorge, wir sind noch nicht fertig." Er widmete sich wieder den selben Liebkosungen wie eben kurz zuvor. Das Letzte was er wollte war sie so zu erregen und dann einfach im Regen stehen zu lassen. Seine Hand massierte wieder ihre Brust, nur tastete er sich nach dieser kleinen Pause nicht zaghaft aufs neue heran, sondern er machte mit der gleichen Intensität wieder wie zuvor. Dabei hauchte er mit seinen Lippen über ihre zweite Brust und erforschte ihre Form. Noch bevor sie sich über seine Aussage wundern konnte durch fuhren Videl Ströme des sexuellen Wohlbefindens. Ein elektrisierender Schauer prickelte an den Stellen an denen er sie berührte und breitete sich darauf hin in ihrem ganzen Körper aus. Seine Lippen küssten ihre Nippel und seine Zunge fuhr über ihre Haut, die so schmeckte, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Derweil fuhr seine freie Hand wieder zurück zwischen ihre Beine zu diesem immer noch heißen Punkt, dessen Berührungen Videl eben noch so hat aufstöhnen lassen. Nur dieses Mal war sie dort nicht einfach nur heiß. Nein, sie war auch feucht geworden. Gohan war ein wenig stolz auf sich, dass er sie so schnell erregen konnte, obwohl er es das erste Mal tat. Am liebsten hätte er sie auf den Boden gelegt und auch diesen Teil ihres Körpers erforscht. Er wollte sie schmecken, wollte ihr das größte Vergnügen bereiten zu dem er im Stande war. Aber wollte dieses zarte nicht in die mittlerweile kalt gewordenen, dreckigen Steine legen. Deshalb überließ er es seinen Händen sie in Ekstase zu versetzen. Trotz ihrer kurzen Hose konnte er spüren wie sehr sie seine Hände erregten. Er fuhr mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger über jede Kuhle und jede Unebenheit, die er er durch den Stoff ertasten konnte und jedes Mal, wenn seine Fingerspitzen ein neues Detail erforschten entfuhr Videl ein stöhnen. Erst nur leise, doch immer dann immer lauter. Dabei ließ er natürlich nicht von ihrer Brust ab. Ab und zu strich er absichtlich mit seinen Zähnen sanft über ihre Haut. Knabberte an ihr, um sie ein bisschen zu necken. „Gefällt dir das?", hauchte er zwischen seinen Küssen. Natürlich war eine Antwort überflüssig, er konnte es an ihrem lustvollen Stöhnen erkennen oder an ihrer immer feuchter werdenden Pussy, aber er wollte es hören. Er wollte ihre schöne, bebende Stimmen wie sie sich dazu zwang das Offensichtliche auszusprechen. Videl schluckte ihren Kloß im Hals herunter, nickte und gab ihm die Antwort die er hören wollte. „Ja... sehr!" Ihr schwerer Atem schnappte nach Luft. „Bitte hör jetzt nicht auf... ich..." Trotz Hose drängten Gohans Finger ein kleines Stück in Videls innerstes. Es machte sie komplett wahnsinnig. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um den Rest ihres Satzes zu formulieren. Gohan löste seine Hand von ihrer Brust und legte sie mit festen Griff auf ihre Hüfte, um sie näher zu sich zu ziehen. Dabei wanderte sein Mund wieder nach oben und er küsste ihren Hals. „... Ich bin... so kurz davor...", beendete sie ihren Satz von vorhin. Er stöhnte aufgrund ihrer Ankündigung und küsste sie nun wieder auf den Mund, um jedes weitere heftige Stöhnen mit ihr zu teilen. Er keuchte erregt in den Kuss. „Lass dich einfach gehen. … Komm für mich." Noch während er diese Worte aussprach wurde seine Berührung zwischen ihren beiden intensiver und schneller. Aus reinem Instinkt bewegte Videl ihre Hüfte im selben Rhythmus wie Gohans Hand. Für sie erschien es aber so, als ob sich ihre Hüfte von selbst bewegen würde. Unter heftigem stöhnen drückte Gohan sie mehr an sich. Wie gerne hätte er diesen Höhepunkt mit ihr geteilt, doch für den Moment war es für ihn genug sie zu einem explosiven Finale zu führen, dass sie gerade mehr als alles andere begehrte. Und als er seine Finger noch ein weiteres Stück in sie drückte war es soweit. Sie drückte ihren Oberkörper an seinen und ihren Unterleib an seine Hand. Und ein Stöhnen, dass aus ihrer Kontrolle geraten war, löste den Zungenkuss. Sie warf vor dem Schwindel der Lust und Ekstase den Kopf in Nacken und genoss den Moment pulsierender Entzückung.

Gohan ließ von ihr ab und umarmte sie liebevoll. Er schloss beide Arme um sie und brachte sie dazu sich an seine Schulter anzulehnen. Er sagte nichts und genoss die Ruhe. Videl hatte die Augen geschlossen und ruhte sich kurz aus, während sie seinen Duft inhalierte. „Danke...", flüsterte sie leise und erschöpft. Er lächelte und strich ihr über den Rücken und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. Die beiden verharrten so in wohliger Zweisamkeit. Mittlerweile hatte der Regen stark nachgelassen. Es nieselte nur noch und die Sonne schickte dem jungen Paar einige wärmende Strahlen. Gohan sah neben sich. „Dein Shirt ist immer noch nass." „Nicht so schlimm", bemerkte Videl und behielt ihre Augen geschlossen. „Ich hab Ersatzklamotten in einem Flieger." „Für alles bereit, was?" Sie schmunzelte, schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Nicht für alles", sagte sie viel sagend. „Aber beim nächsten Mal bin ich es." Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen worauf sie anspielte. „Ich auch..", sagte er sanft bevor er ihr einen zärtlichen und langen Kuss gab.

Zu ihrem Glück hatten die beiden alle Zeit der Welt. Goten hatte den ganzen Platzregen über mit dem kleinen Dino verbracht und alberte auch danach mit ihm in der Gegend herum. Er hatte beim Spielen die Zeit vergessen, genauso wie die Anweisung seines Bruders seine Kleidung zu trocknen. Als sein großer Bruder ihn abholen kam, hatte er immer noch seine nassen Sachen an. „Ach Goten! Mutter flippt aus, wenn sie das sieht!", seufzte er und tastete seine nassen Haare ab. Gohans kleiner Bruder schüttelte sich. „Ich bin nicht der einzige der nass geworden ist! Du und Videl auch." Er sah sich um und bemerkte, dass Videl nicht anwesend war. „Wo ist sie überhaupt?" Gohan stand auf und machte sich mit seinem Brüderchen auf den Heimweg. „Sie hat sich nach dem der Regen aufgehört hat auf den Heimweg gemacht. Und red dich nicht raus! Ich bin mittlerweile wieder trocken und Videl hatte Sachen zum Wechseln dabei." Goten seufzte. Er hasste es, wenn er sich nicht mehr raus reden konnte. „Kommt sie morgen wieder zum Training." Gohan überlegte kurz und lächelte in sich hinein. „Vielleicht..." _Ganz sicher..._


	8. Das Date (Oder:Schon wieder nass geword)

Ein leises Piepen zog Chichis Aufmerksamkeit auf das weiße Fieberthermometer, dass Goten zwischen seine Lippen presste. „Na, was hab ich dir gesagt!" Sie hielt ihm die digitale Anzeige vor die Nase und sprach streng weiter: „40° Fieber! Von wegen nichts Ernstes!" Sie deckte ihren jüngsten Sprössling fest mit der Daunendecke seines Bettes zu. „Das kommt davon, wenn man eine Erkältung ignoriert, es vor seiner Familie verheimlicht und trainiert, als wäre man gesund. Hättest du dich ein paar Tage geschont, hättest du schon gestern wieder mit deinem Bruder trainieren können. Jetzt bleibst du eine Woche im Bett, junger Mann!" Sie steckte verärgert das Thermometer wieder weg, während Goten schmollte. „Das ist nicht fair! Gohan ist auch nicht krank geworden." „Dein Bruder ist eben etwas abgehärteter und außerdem etwas verantwortungsvoller!" Sie stand auf. „Es wird Gohan schon nicht umbringen mal ohne dich zu trainieren. Schlaf jetzt. Ich seh später mal nach dir." Sie drückte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die heiße Stirn. „Ruh dich schön aus und ruf wenn du etwas brauchst." „Ok, Mama", sagte er brav und kuschelte sich in seine Kissen. Chichi verließ den Raum. Auch wenn sie verärgert darüber war, dass Goten so leichtsinnig mit seiner Gesundheit umging, konnte sie nicht lange böse auf diesen putzigen Jungen sein. Sie würde ihre ganze Energie darauf konzentrieren ihn gesund zu pflegen. Auf Gohan war sie auch sehr stolz. Er trainierte hart, um im Turnier zu bestehen. So würde er bestimmt ein hohes Preisgeld mit nach Hause bringen, von dem sie plante einen Großteil weiterhin in seine Ausbildung zu stecken. Er hatte so gar heute eine Tasche mit genommen, um sich etwas zu essen einzupacken, damit er es nicht so lange unterbrechen, um extra zum essen nach Hause zu kommen. Seit dem Videl nicht mehr vorbeikam, um von ihm das Fliegen zu lernen, konzentrierte er sich nur auf den Kampfsport. Chichi mochte seine Mitschülerin zwar, aber ihre Anwesenheit hatte viel Zeit verschluckt. Seit dem sie vor einigen Tagen das Fliegen erlernt hatte, kam sie nicht mehr vorbei und Gohan hatte wieder den Kopf frei. Dachte sie zumindest.

Gohan sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Er war zehn Minuten zu früh dran. Der Platzregen war jetzt eine knappe Woche her. Sie hatte nur zwei weitere Tage gebraucht um das Fliegen zu erlernen. Als er ihr nichts mehr beibringen konnte, waren die Flugstunden vorbei. In diesen zwei Tagen war Goten nur leider nicht mehr von ihrer Seite gewichen, deshalb kamen sie nicht mehr dazu sich über die Ereignisse während des Regenschauers zu unterhalten oder sich wie ein junges Paar zu verhalten. Aber sie hatten ihre Handynummern ausgetauscht und sich immer wieder Nachrichten geschrieben. Da es noch über zwei Monate Zeit bis zum Turnier waren, beschlossen die beiden eine Pause vom Training einzulegen und sich in Satan City zu treffen und den Tag miteinander zu verbringen. Da Goten jetzt doch mit einer Grippe im Bett lag und seinem großen Bruder so nicht mehr am Rockzipfel hing, war das hier die beste Gelegenheit sich unbemerkt vom Training davon zu schleichen.

Ein wenig nervös war Gohan allerdings. Dies war zwar nicht sein erstes Date, immerhin hatte er schon mal eine Verabredung mit dieser Angela aus seiner Klasse, aber das hier war anders. Diesmal mochte er das Mädchen mit dem er sich traf wirklich und war nicht mehr um die Identität des großen Saiyaman besorgt. Er wusste auch nicht wirklich, was sie zusammen machen könnten. Er hatte sich zwar seine Gedanken gemacht, aber ihm war keine bahnbrechende Idee gekommen. Mädchen auszuführen war bisher bei ihm nie Thema gewesen. Jetzt ins kalte Wasser geschmissen zu werden machte ihn noch nervöser. Eine kleine, zarte Hand legte sich auf seinen Unterarm und holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er folgte der Hand und erblickte Videls lächelndes Gesicht.

„Hey, wartest du schon lange?" Es war das erste Mal, dass Gohan sie in Figur betonter Kleidung sah. Sie hatte sich zwar nicht stark aufgebrezelt, aber seit dem er sie kannte, hatte sie jeden Tag weite, bequeme T-Shirts getragen und eine enge Hose in der sie sich gut bewegen konnte. Immer bereit für den Alarm an ihrer Armbanduhr. Jetzt trug sie Alltagskleidung. Ein hellblaues Top mit dünnen Trägern und weitem V-Ausschnitt und schwarze Hot-Pants. Natürlich hatte Gohan sie vorher auch schon jedes Mal als hübsch empfunden, aber die Vorstellung, sie hätte ihren Look extra für ihn heute geändert war schon extrem schmeichelhaft. Sie stupste ihn einmal an, als er nicht auf ihre Frage antwortete. Gohan erwachte aus seinen Gedanken und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Ehm... nein, gar nicht. Schön, dass du Zeit hattest." „Das selbe kann ich zu dir sagen. Wie läuft dein Training?" „Ach eigentlich ganz gut, aber ich hab noch viel nach zu holen." Sie nickte und ging automatisch mit ihm los. „Und worauf hast du heute Lust?", fragte sie ihn. Gohan sah sie verlegen an. „Naja um ganz ehrlich zu sein, habe ich keine Vorstellungen was wir heute zusammen machen könnten. Ich kenn mich in der Stadt auch nicht so aus." Videl machte eine Geste mit einer Hand, die ihr Verständnis ausdrückte. „Ach ja stimmt! Du bist ja noch nicht viel rum gekommen. Naja... zumindest nicht in zivil." Sie grinste ihn herausfordernd an und er sah auf seine Füße. „Stimmt schon... bisher hatte ich kein Interesse am Sightseeing." „Soll ich dir eine kleine Tour geben?" Er nickte sie zustimmend an. „Wenn du möchtest." Er wollte sie nicht mit so etwas langweilen. „Doch das wird lustig. Immerhin bin ich hier aufgewachsen. Ich kann dir das wirklich Sehenswerte an dieser Stadt zeigen." Er nickte ihr erneut zu und folgte ihr durch die Straßen hindurch, an Läden und kleinen Shops vorbei, auf große Plätze mit Brunnen oder Denkmälern, Treppen hinauf und hinab und querfeldein. Bis her war diese Stadt nur eine Kulisse für ihn gewesen. Ein Überfall hier, eine Geiselnahme da. Das alles hätte ebenso vor bemalten Wänden statt finden können, aber jetzt erlebte er die lustige Seite der Stadt. Videl zeigte ihm auch Dinge, die Touristen eher nicht zu sehen bekamen. Gohan erlebte, dass diese Stadt zwischen Schule und Verbrecherjagd auch Spaß machen konnte. Nach einigen Stunden Spaß knurrte beiden Teenagern der Magen. Deshalb beschlossen sie essen zu gehen. Videl zeigte ihm ihr Lieblings Bistro, wollte sich aber nicht dort niederlassen, sondern das Essen mitnehmen. Also schnappten sie sich ihre Take-Away-Boxen und tanzten den üblichen Rechnungstango.

Nur Wenig später saßen die beiden auf einer Wiese im Stadtpark auf einem großen Hügel von dem aus sie über die Stadt hinweg sehen konnten. Neben ihnen lagen Take-Away-Schachteln mit halb gegessenen Essen von dem sie immer wieder einen Bissen nahmen, wenn es ihre Unterhaltung gerade erlaubte. Die Themen zwischen denen sie hin und her wechselten waren bunt gemischt. Die meisten hatten mit der Schule zu tun oder mit ihren Familien und gelegentlich wurden diese von einem leisen Lachen unterbrochen. Als Gohan von seinem Heimunterricht erzählte, sagte Videl kichernd: „Ich kann nicht fassen wie viel Mühe Chichi in deine Lernerei gesteckt hat..." Gohan nickte zustimmend. „Ja ich teilweise auch nicht. Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich es wohl auch von alleine gemacht hätte. Mutter neigt öfter zur Übertreibung." Er untermalte seine Aussage mit einem leisen Seufzer. Videl sah ihn fragend an. „Was ist eigentlich mit deinem Vater? Hat der dich auch an deinen Schreibtisch gekettet?" „Nein, im Gegenteil. Ich glaube er hat einfach nur die Wünsche meiner Mutter respektiert. Naja... die meiste Zeit zumindest. Vermutlich hätte ich ohne ihn wesentlich mehr Zeit vor meinen Büchern verbracht." Gohan machte eine kleine Pause und setzte ein nachdenkliches Lächeln auf bevor er fort fuhr. „Mein Vater war eher ein Kämpfer. Er hat lieber trainiert und oft habe ich mich mit raus geschlichen um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten...Meistens hat Mutter es aber herausgefunden." Er grinste Videl an. Ihr Blick hingegen war ernst und leicht besorgt. „Du redest von deinem Vater immer nur in der Vergangenheit...", stellte sie fest. Gohan sah Videl in ihre verständnisvollen Augen. Es war ihm klar was sie meinte. Er sah den Hügel hinunter und wägte ab ihr von seinem Vater zu erzählen. Eigentlich keine all zu große Sache. Es war nicht so, dass ihn der Schmerz über seinen Tod zurück hielt, sondern die Tatsache, dass sie Goku beim Turnier sehen würde. Wie sollte er ihr das erklären? _Ach, eigentlich ist er Tod, aber er bekommt einen Tag Urlaub aus dem Jenseits und nimmt am Turnier teil... Nein, da hält sie mich für verrückt oder denkt, dass ich sie veralbern will_. Während Gohan noch mit seinen Möglichkeiten jonglierte, erkannte Videl, dass ihm keine einfache Antwort über die Lippen kommen würde. Sie lehnte sich leicht an ihn und beschloss ihn von seinen Gedanken zu erlösen. „Ist schon OK. Du musst gar nichts erklären. Ich weiß wie das ist." Er sah sie fragend an und sie erklärte ihre Aussage: „Meine Mutter ist gestorben, als ich noch klein war. Ich rede auch nicht gerne darüber." Jetzt lächelte Gohan sie verständnisvoll an. „Ich wette du bist ihr sehr ähnlich." Das war nur logisch. Immerhin war sie ihrem Vater gar nicht ähnlich. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich kann mich kaum an sie erinnern. Ich war erst drei. Ich kenne sie nur von Fotos und von dem was mir Papa erzählt, aber er redet auch nicht gern darüber." „Das war bestimmt schwierig für euch beide..." Gohan erinnerte sich an die Zeit kurz nach dem Tod seines Vaters und wie niedergeschlagen seine Mutter in der Zeit war. Videl nickte. „Ja, Mama hat Kampfsport nie wirklich gut geheißen. Als sie gestorben ist, war Papa aber so fertig mit den Nerven, dass er fast nur noch trainiert hat, um alles andere zu verdrängen. Glaub ich zumindest." Sie nahm ein paar Bissen von ihrem essen und warf die leere Box in eine etwas entfernte Mülltonne. Treffer! Ihre Miene verfinsterte sich etwas. „Das Dumme ist nur, dass seine Trauerphase schon lange vorbei ist und jetzt ruht er sich auf seiner Popularität aus. Seit dem er das Turnier gewonnen hat, kommen auch noch seine ganzen Weibergeschichten dazu!" Videl schwelgte in nicht ganz so angenehmen Erinnerungen und brachte diese mit einem genervten Seufzer zum Ausdruck. „Aber ironisch ist das Ganze schon." „Wie meinst du das?" Auf Gohans Frage hin lächelte sie ihn an. „Wenn mein Vater wüsste das ich ein Date mit einem Jungen habe, würde er komplett ausrasten. Geschweige denn die Flugstunden... Mein Vater hat mir verboten mit Jungs auszugehen, außer einem der Stärker ist als er." Sie wurde etwas rot, als sie merkte wie peinlich sich der Satz anhörte. Unausgesprochen waren diese Worte nicht halb so peinlich gewesen. Gohan hörte das aber nicht raus. Er grinste sie leicht herausfordernd an. „Du verheimlichst also unser Date vor deinem Vater?", fragte er und stupste das Mädchen an. Videl seufzte ein weiteres Mal genervt, so als ob Gohan nicht mitgedacht hätte und was unglaublich blödes von sich gegeben hätte und stieß ihn mit liebevoller Härte mit ihrem angewinkelten Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Hast du deiner Mutter von unserem Date erzählt?", entgegnete sie ihm und schielte zu ihm rüber. Gohan rieb sich automatisch die Stelle, die Videls Ellenbogen so rücksichtslos malträtiert hatte und stieß etwas Luft aus als er sagte: „Touché!" Während Videl ihre blauen Augen schloss und zufrieden den Kopf schüttelte, brachte dieses Thema in Gohan eine neue wichtige Frage zum Vorschein. Gohan ergriff diese und fasste sie in Worte: „Videl, sag mal... Wäre es denn... ähm..", Videl sah ihn geduldig an, als Gohan noch vor sich hin stotterte bis er genügend Worte zusammen hatte, „Wäre es denn schlimm für dich, wenn dein Vater im Turnier verlieren würde?" Automatisch schüttelte Videl den Kopf. „Auf keinen Fall!", sie sagte das so entschlossen, dass sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Aussage anpasste. „Es würde ihm mal wieder gut tun zu verlieren und auf den Boden der Tatsachen zu kommen. Aber...", Gohan war extrem froh das zu hören. Nun war er sich sicher, dass sie nicht enttäuscht sein würde, wenn er ihren Vater auf die Matte schicken würde. Doch nun wich ihre Entschlossenheit ein paar Zweifeln. „... Er hat nun einmal Cell besiegt. So jemanden zu schlagen ist theoretisch unmöglich..." Gohan seufzte Innerlich. Videl sollte diese Art von Zweifeln nicht mitkriegen. _Ja, aber auch nur theoretisch. Praktisch hat dieser jemand seit Jahren nicht mehr trainiert und hat Glück, wenn er den dritten Platz erreicht..._ Videl sah wie Gohans Gesicht zunehmend nachdenklicher wurde und interpretierte das falsch. Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass er sich darüber keine Sorgen machen sollte. Genauso, dass sie ihren Vater in einigen Dingen einfach ignorierte und sie schon Erfahrung damit hatte lieber um Verzeihung zu bitten, als um Erlaubnis zu fragen. Nur kam sie nicht mehr dazu, da ihre Armbanduhr ihren schrillen Alarm von sich gab.

In Satan City gab es immer irgendeine Ecke oder einen Winkel der Stadt in der in regelmäßigen Abständen irgendeine Panik ausbrach. Von einer so großen Metropole war mittlerweile auch nichts mehr anderes zu erwarten. Jeder der versuchte die Panik und all ihre Nebeneffekte, wie das Geschrei oder die Aufregung, zu normalisieren war auch schon an den Rhythmus der Stadt gewöhnt. So ging es Videl, dem großen Saiyaman oder der Polizei. Als der Einsatzleiter des heutigen Polizeieinsatzes Videl an funkte, tat er dies mit einer Routine, als ob er sich eine Pizza bestellt hätte. Alle wussten, dass sich die junge Kämpferin auf das Turnier vorbereitete und riefen sie deshalb nicht mehr wegen jeder Kleinigkeit, aber hier war sie gefragt. Und das namentlich. Ebenso regelmäßig geschah es, dass sich ein Möchtegern-Muskelmann auf die Straße stellte und die Leute anpöbelte um genügend Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen um nach dem Helden Mr. Satan zu schreien, damit er aus seiner Villa gekrochen kam um gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Der Champion selber kam nie auf solche „Anfragen" zurück. Meistern buchtete die Polizei solche Windbeutel auch einfach ein. Sie wurden nur zu einem Problem, wenn ihnen das Geschrei und die Argumente ausgingen und sie zu Waffengewalt griffen. Wenn sie dann auch noch eine oder mehr Geiseln nahmen sahen sich die furchtlosen Polizisten gezwungen die Person zu rufen, die dem Champion am nächsten kam. Und das war seine Tochter.

„Ich sage es ein letztes Mal...", knurrte der Fleischberg mit den fettigen Haaren und den ausgedehnten Sportklamotten und hielt seine Pistole an die Schläfe eines Mannes im mittleren Alter und geschmackloser Krawatte. „Holt Mr. Satan hier her oder der Alte stirbt!" Die Pistole klickte bedrohlich während sich seine raunende Stimme zwischen den Gesetzeshütern verbreitete. „Ich habe lange genug auf ein Duell gewartet und scheiße auf albern Turniere! Wenn er ein Mann ist, stellt er sich mir jetzt und hier!" „Wir arbeiten dran", rief ein Unterhändler durchs Megaphon. „Dann arbeitet schneller", sagte er und presste den Lauf der Pistole mehr an die Schläfen der Geisel. Seine Ungeduld steigerte sich weiter und und die Beschwichtigungsversuche aller nützten nichts. „Also gut...", grinste er bedrohlich, „Ich muss euch wohl zeigen, dass meine Fürze die einzige, heiße Luft in mir sind. Es gibt immerhin mehr als eine Geisel." Er linste zu einer Gruppe von vier Zivilisten hinter ihm. „Auf drei. Eins, zwei..." Weiter kam er nicht. Eine Scheibe aus Blech kam angeflogen, traf die Pistole und schlug sie ihm aus der Hand. Vor Schreck ließ er seine Geisel los und dieser und die vier anderen flüchteten zu den Polizisten. Der Fleischberg drehte sich in die Richtung der fliegenden Scheibe, die übrigens der Deckel eines Mülleimer war. Neben dem dazugehörigen Mülleimer stand ein Mädchen mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren und weißen, langen Shirt. Videl hatte sich zuvor umgezogen und ging nun langsam auf ihren Gegner zu. „Mein Vater hat leider keine Zeit für dich. Du musst leider mit mir Vorlieb nehmen." Der Verbrecher fasste sich wieder und hob seine Waffe auf und richtete sie auf Videl. Diese blieb zwar stehen, schien aber nicht sonderlich beunruhigt. „Das ist doch wohl ein schlechter Witz!", schrie er. Seine Waffe zitterte. „Jetzt mach schon. Heute hab ich echt keinen Bock auf den Mist!", rief Videl genervt. Ihr Gegenüber hob eine Augenbraue. „Diese Jungend. Du kannst es wohl kaum erwarten fertig gemacht zu werden, Mädchen!" Sie seufzte leise und sah den Kerl mit der Waffe durchdringend an. „Mit dir hab ich nicht geredet." Bevor sich der Fleischberg wundern konnte landete eine weitere Gestalt neben ihn. Er trug einen Helm und ein rotes Cape. Eine seiner Hände lag auf dem Lauf seiner Waffe. „Ey...", er wunderte sich immer noch wo der Typ her kam, „lass sofort los!" „OK, bitte", sagte der Held ruhig. Wie versprochen löste er seine Hand von der Pistole und der Besitzer musste erschrocken feststellen, dass diese zerdrückt war. Man konnte noch den Abdruck einer Hand im Metall sehen, als wäre es in Form gepresst worden. „Heilige Scheiße...", stieß der Verbrecher luftlos mit einer viel zu hellen Stimme aus und starrte den maskierten Mann an, der viel stärker war, als er aussah. Ehrfürchtig ging er einen Schritt zurück und noch während er sich seine Chancen ausrechnete traf ihn ein Fuß mitten ins Gesicht. Videl hatte ihn im Sprung gekickt und seinen schwerfälligen Körper auf die Matte geschickt. Ächzend verlor er das Bewusstsein und landete der Länge nach auf dem Betonboden.

Der große Saiyaman besah sich den ohnmächtigen Verbrecher und wandte sich dann an Videl. „Das war grob", in seiner Stimme lag ein Ton, der andeutete, dass er seinen eigenen Satz selbst nicht ernst nahm. „Und es hatte echt keine Klasse." Videl zuckte desinteressiert mit den Schultern. „Na und? Wie lange wolltest du dich denn mit der Flasche aufhalten?" „Wenn wir weiter zusammen arbeiten wollen, sollten wir über unser Auftreten reden", sagte Saiyaman entschlossen und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüfte. Videl wollte schnell das Thema wechseln bevor er wieder seine albernen Superheldenposen abziehen konnte, aber stattdessen wurde sie in Bruchteilen von Sekunden von Reportern umringt. Wo kamen die denn plötzlich her? Manchmal dachte sie, die würden aus dem Boden schießen wie Wühlmäuse, deren gegrabenen Gänge gerade einstürzten oder wie Schneeglöckchen, die den Frühling verschlafen hatten. Auf jeden Fall schossen sie aus dem Boden. Anders konnte sie sich dieses schnelle Auftauchen dieser Plagen nicht erklären. Während ihr Vater immer gerne ein Schwätzchen mit der Presse hielt, mied sie jegliche Interviews. Die Fragen waren eh immer die gleichen. Hattest du Angst? Wie bereitest du dich vor? Trainiert dich dein Vater extra dafür? Und so weiter. Kaum hatten sie ihr jeden Ausweg versperrt, prasselt auch schon diese und weitere Fragen auf sie ein. Es kamen weitere über das Turnier und über den großen Saiyaman und noch mehr über ihren Vater dazu. Sie hatte nicht vor auch nur eine dieser Fragen zu beantworten. Sie wollte ihnen ein knappe Aussage geben und dann verschwinden, aber diese aufdringlichen Ratten ließen sie einfach nicht zu Wort kommen und nicht entkommen. Kein Ausweg, keine Fluchtmöglichkeit. Und weitere neugierige und auch zum Teil unangebrachte Fragen flogen ihr um die Ohren. Sie war zwar bisher weniger als eine Minuten von den sensationsgierigen Reportern gefangen, aber es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Videl wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendwie fühlte sich die Hand, die nach ihrem Arm griff, nach Rettung an. Sie sah zur Seite. Saiyaman stand neben ihr und sah sie an. „Entschuldigung Miss", sagte er mit seiner albernen Superhelden Stimme, „wir müssen noch zu einem weiteren Einsatz. Ich schlage vor, dass sie die Pressekonferenz auf später verschieben." Er konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. Auch wenn er sich an Videl wandte, war es an die Reporter gerichtet. Er ließ weder Videl noch irgendjemanden sonst die Zeit etwas auf seine Aussage zu erwidern, hob sie mit beiden Armen hoch und flog mit ihr davon, während die Journalisten weiter Fragen in ihre Mikros riefen. Videl sah zu ihnen, während sie sich immer mehr entfernten und schmunzelte amüsiert. „Diesmal hast du mich wirklich gerettet." Gohan grinste sie an. „Ach und all die vorigen Male zählen nicht weil?" Sie ignorierte die Frage einfach. Mittlerweile waren sie außer Sichtweite. „Weißt du, du musst mich nicht mehr tragen", sagte sie mit einem Zwinkern, löste sich von ihm und fing an zu schweben. „Sehr gut, du hast geübt!", nickte er anerkennend. Sie lächelte und begutachtete ihr Schweben. „Ja es geht mir immer leichter von der Hand." Videl sah zur Stadt runter und ihr Lächeln wurde zu einem Seufzen. „Das war ein kurzes Vergnügen...", sie fasste sich in die kurzen Haare. „Durch die neue Frisur wurde ich nicht so schnell erkannt und hatte auf der Straße viel mehr Privatsphäre... Das kann ich jetzt wohl knicken." Videl wollte nicht mehr zurück in die Stadt. Jetzt musste sie damit rechnen den Journalisten wieder zu begegnen. Gohan Tippte sie an und lächelte. „Wie wärs wenn wir unser Date woanders fortsetzen?" Ohne ein weiteres Wort flog er vor. Für seine Mitschülerin war es erstaunlich wie gut er sie verstand ohne, dass sie etwas sagen oder erklären musste. Dankbar flog sie ihm hinterher.

Gohan hatte nicht wirklich einen Plan wo es jetzt hinging. Er war nur einer inneren Eingebung gefolgt, aber die Frage nach dem Ziel wurde für beide auch schnell unwichtig. Aus einem friedlichen nebeneinander her Fliegen wurde ein ausgewachsenes Wettrennen in dem Videls Ehrgeiz von ihr Besitz ergriff. Gohan versuchte es seine scharfsinnige Freundin nicht merken zu lassen, dass er sich dabei zurück hielt. Die Teenager schlugen Loopings und versuchten den anderen abzuhängen, aber sobald einer außer Sichtweite war, tauchte dieser an einer anderen Stelle wieder auf. Sie verlagerten das Rennen in Bodennähe und durchquerten einen Laubwald. Videl flog geschickt zwischen den einzelnen Bäumen hin und her. Sie wurde sogar etwas unvorsichtig was ihre Geschwindigkeit anging. Ein weiteres Mal drehte sie sich um, um nach Gohan zu sehen. Er war nur wenige Meter hinter ihr. Noch während sie ihn ansah, rief er ihr zu: „Videl, pass auf!" Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder nach vorne und da kam eine dicke, alte Eiche direkt auf sie zu. Oder besser gesagt, sie kam auf die dicke, alte Eiche zu … und das sehr schnell.

Videl schaffte es gerade noch dem Stamm auszuweichen, streifte aber einen der tiefhängenden Äste. Sie verlor die Kontrolle und stürzte. Doch zu ihrem Glück nicht auf den Boden sondern ins Wasser. Die Eiche stand nicht weit entfernt von einem kleinen, schönen, klaren See. So war ihr ein schmerzhafter Aufprall erspart geblieben. Noch etwas benommen tauchte sie aus dem kalten Wasser auf. Sie rieb sich ihre Schulter, die von dem Baum gestreift wurde und bewegte den Arm. _Nur die Schmerzen von eben... nichts Ernstes..._ Gohan kam zu ihr. „Bist du verletzt?" Videl teste ihren Arm noch ein bisschen aus. „Nur mein Stolz. Aber sonst geht es mir gut." Gohan reichte ihre eine Hand um ihr aus dem Wasser zu helfen. „Und schon wieder patschnass, was? Vielleicht legst du es ja insgeheim darauf an, damit du dich wieder vor mir aus ziehen kannst." Er grinste über seinen eigenen Witz, sie tat es nicht. „Sehr witzig!", sagte sie mit sarkastischen Unterton und ergriff seine Hand. In diesem Moment zwinkerte sie und zog ihn ruckartig zu sich hinunter. Aus Schreck fiel Gohan zu ihr ins Wasser, tauchte kurz unter und stöhnte beim auftauchen genervt. Er nahm den Helm ab und rieb sich das Wasser aus den Augen. Videl paddelte triumphierend ein bisschen zurück um ihm Platz zu machen. „Mir kam der Gedanke, dass du es vielleicht insgeheim darauf anlegst." Sie kicherte vor sich hin und schwamm ein bisschen durch das Wasser. Mittlerweile empfand sie es eher als erfrischend. „Oh ha, ha!", murrte Gohan, stieg wieder aus dem Wasser auf und landete am Ufer. „Der Witz geht übrigens auf dich. Erstens sind in meiner Tasche, DEINE Klamotten von vorhin zum wechseln, die jetzt auch nass sind und zweitens...", er machte eine Pause, nahm die Tasche von seiner Schulter, setzte den Helm wieder auf und drückte einen der Knöpfe an seiner Armbanduhr. Mit einem Blitzen und Blinken hatte er wieder seine Alltagskleidung von vorhin an. _So macht er das also!_ Videl sah ihn fasziniert an. „...und zweitens habe ich noch meine trockenen Sachen." „Cooler Trick!", rief Videl anerkennend und schwamm zu ihm ans Ufer. „Danke. Eine Bekannte hat sie entworfen. Wenn du willst, frag ich sie, ob sie dir auch eine bastelt. Dann würdest du auch so ein Kostüm kriegen." Sie winkte ab. „So viel Überzeugungsarbeit kannst du gar nicht leisten. Würdest du jetzt bitte aufhören zu prahlen und mir raus helfen?" Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. „Klar...", sagte er leicht enttäuscht. Die Vorstellung einen Partner im gleichen Kostüm zu haben, kam ihm so cool vor. Wieso war er der einzige, der das so sah? Viel Zeit um zu schmollen hatte er nicht. Als er ihre Hand ergriff zog sie ihn ein weiteres Mal ins Wasser. Wieder tauchte er auf, wischte sich das Wasser aus den Augen und sah sie quängelig an. „Was zur Hölle soll das!" Videl lachte: „Du fällst auch auf alles rein, oder?" Sie spritzte ihm herausfordernd Wasser entgegen. Sein ernstes Gesicht wich einem Lächeln. Er wich den Wasserspritzern aus und erwiderte mit mehr Wasser. So ging das eine Weile zwischen den beiden hin und her. So konnte man alles um sich herum vergessen. Es tat ihnen gut auch einfach mal albern sein zu können. Mit Lachen baut man doch am besten Stress ab. Für Videl war es so , als wäre sie heute, oder jemals, nie von Reportern oder irgendwem sonst belästigt worden. So ausgelassen zu sein, mit jemanden der sie zum Lachen brachte, mit jemanden der mit ihr lachte, das machte glücklich.

Videl wandte sich einem Wasserschwall ab und drehte sich gleich wieder um, um mit einem kräftigen Wasserspritzer Rache zu nehmen, aber sie konnte ihren Arm nicht mehr durchziehen. Gohan war ganz nah an sie heran gekommen und griff nach ihrem Arm. Die andere Hand legte er auf ihren Rücken und zog sie ganz an sich heran. Sogar im kalten Wasser konnte sie seine Wärme spüren. Die eben noch sprühende Aufregung der beiden Teenager wurde durch elektrisierende Ruhe ausgetauscht. „Hab dich...", flüsterte Gohan ihr zu und sie schmunzelte leise. Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Stirn und sie verharrten kurz so. „Lass uns aus dem Wasser gehen", sagte er ruhig. Videl blickte ihn an. Seine dunklen Augen ruhten auf ihr und warteten geduldig auf eine Antwort. _Gott, er hat so schöne Augen.._.. Videl konnte schon länger nicht mehr abstreiten wie sehr sie ihn mochte. Alles an ihm. Wie er lachte, wie er die Welt betrachtete, wie er sich für Dinge begeisterte, wie er kämpfte, wie mutig er war, wie bescheiden er war, wie sich seine Haut anfühlte, wie seine Haare dufteten und wie er sie ansah. Natürlich hätte ein Teil von ihr, ihm gerne gesagt, was sie für ihn empfand, aber ihre Lippen blieben versiegelt. Nicht, dass sie sich nicht traute oder Angst hatte, aber sie war gerade einfach hypnotisiert. Manchmal wurde dieser schüchterne Kerl, den man so leicht in Verlegenheit bringen konnte einfach so komplett anders. Dann wurde er nicht mehr wegen jeder Kleinigkeit rot oder fing an zu stottern. Dann wurde selbstbewusst, flirtete und hatte einen animalischen, ruhigen Ton in der Stimme, der ihr angenehme Stromstöße verpasste und ihren Bauch kribbeln ließ. Als Videl sich nicht regte, wollte Gohan noch einmal nachfragen. Doch in dem Moment, als er den Mund öffnete, drückte sie sich zu ihm hoch und küsste seine weichen Lippen. Überrascht von ihrer plötzlichen Aktion tauchten die beiden ein Stück ins Wasser ein, aber der Kuss wurde nicht gelöst. Gohan erwiderte ihn. Diese Zweisamkeit hatte Gohan ersehnt. Keine unliebsamen Hindernisse zwischen ihnen, wie kleine Brüder, die Angst, dass es zwischen ihnen seltsam werden könnte, keine Eltern und keine Geheimnisse! Naja... fast keine Geheimnisse. Es gab immer noch ein paar Dinge die Gohan ihr nicht erzählen konnte. Um ehrlich zu sein, sogar so viele Dinge, aber musste er sich genau **jetzt** darum Sorgen machen? Er hatte gemerkt, dass der große Saiyaman nur die Spitze des Eisbergs war. Die Vorstellung Videl könnte sich abwenden, wenn er ihr alles über ihn erzählt wurde schon seit Tagen immer größer. Was wenn sie ihn für einen Freak halten würde, wenn er ihr von Aliens, seinen früheren Kämpfen, seiner Kindheit und vor allem von den Cellspielen erzählen würde? Was wenn ihn nicht mehr mögen würde? Was wenn sie das hier bereuen könnte?


	9. Lass dich gehen (lemon!)

Die Sonne, die durch die grünen Blätter des Laubwaldes schien, wärmte die beiden Teenager die immer noch im Wasser des Sees schwammen. Gohan hielt sich selbst und Videl über Wasser, da sie sich eng an ihn gedrückt hatte und ihm einen langen, innigen Kuss gab. Eigentlich hätte der junge halb Saiyajin nicht glücklicher sein können. Er und Videl hatten ein ewiges Hin und Her in einer nicht ganz realen Dreiecksbeziehung hinter sich. Die Geschichte mit dem großen Saiyaman, Videl und Gohan, der ja der große Saiyaman war, hatte beiden die Köpfe verdreht und das nicht immer auf die gute Art. Bestimmt dachte Videl, dass es jetzt keine Geheimnisse mehr zwischen ihnen gab, aber ihr quasi Freund Gohan wusste es besser. Da waren noch so viele Dinge, die sie noch nicht einmal ahnte. Den Gedanken hatte der junge Mann schon des öfteren gefasst, aber er war zu dem Schluss gekommen alle kleinen Geheimnisse besser für sich zu behalten. Immerhin standen sich Videl und er sich nicht so nahe, zumindest früher nicht. Seit dem sie die geheime Identität des Superhelden gelüftet hatte, waren sich Videl und Gohan immer näher gekommen und nun konnte Gohan nicht anders, als sie gern zu haben. Oder eher nicht nur gern, sondern viel mehr. Er wusste nicht wann er sich in Videl verliebt hatte, aber ihm war klar, dass er verflucht lang gebraucht hat, um das zu begreifen. Jetzt schien es ihm so, als ob er sich etwas kaputt machen würde, wenn er ihr die Wahrheit über sich erzählen würde. Was wäre, wenn sie sich von ihm abwenden würde und ihn für einen Spinner halten würde? Aber irgendwann würde sie es erfahren, warum also nicht jetzt? Jetzt wusste er wie sich seine Klassenkameraden im Sportunterricht gefühlt hatten, als sie vom Zehn-Meter-Brett springen sollten. So etwas war für ihn ein Leichtes, aber das hier war sein persönliches Zehn-Meter-Brett. Und er stand oben, blickte nach unten und war wie erstarrt.

Videl bemerkte das Gohan abwesender war als sonst und löste den Kuss. „Was hast du?", fragte sie und sah ihn besorgt an. „Ehm... Weißt du ich...", er stockte. Als ob er ihr jetzt erzählen könnte was ihn in seinem Hinterkopf plagte. Was für ein Stimmungskiller! Aber anderer Seits, wenn sie die Geschichten über ihn nicht gut aufnehmen würde, dann könnte sie das hier und alles was folgt bereuen und Gohan war kein Kerl der eine Situation ausnutzen würde. Seine eigenen Gedanken und Sorgen ließen ihn schwindelig werden. Er vollendete den Satz nicht und Videl fing an sich sorgen um ihn zu machen. Sie lächelte ihm freundlich zu und gab ihn einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich glaube du hattest recht." Er sah sie fragend an. „Wir sollten wirklich aus dem Wasser gehen. Ich fange an zu frieren." Sie schmunzelte verlegen und blickte zum Ufer. Gohan folgte ihrem Blick und nickte. Eigentlich war ihr nicht kalt, aber wenigstens hatte Gohan das aus seinen Gedanken geholt. „Oh ja klar", sagte er hastig und beide schwammen zum Ufer und stiegen aus dem Wasser.

„Übrigens Gohan, tut mir Leid, dass wir hier her flüchten mussten. Das hätte besser laufen können...", sagte sie während sie die untere Kante ihres Shirts aus wrang. Gohan erinnerte sich an die Reporter und konnte sich vorstellen, dass es mit Videls Privatsphäre wohl öfter so aussah. „Um ganz ehrlich zu sein...", Gohan zog sein nasses Shirt aus, hing es über einen Strauch zum trocknen auf und setzte sich auf die Wiese, die den Waldboden bewucherte und den blauen See umzingelte, „fühle ich mich hier wohler als in der Stadt. Mach dir also keine Gedanken." Videl sagte nichts dazu. Sie hatte sich fest gestarrt. Jedes Mal wenn Gohan sie früher als Saiyaman gerettet hatte oder sie geküsst hatte, konnte sie spüren, dass unter dem Textil seiner Kleidung harte Muskeln schlummerten, aber das war das erste Mal, dass sie diese auch sah. Ihre Wangen erröteten durch die unsichtbare Anziehungskraft, die Gohans Aussehen auf sie hatte und sie wandte ihren Blick ab, als ihr in den Sinn kam, dass er heute da weiter machen könnte, wo er beim Platzregen aufgehört hatte. Schnell sortierte sie ihre Gedanken und ordnete die perversen weiter hinten ein. Es war wohl schlauer das Thema zu wechseln. „Den Eindruck hatte ich eben aber nicht", sagte sie und spielte auf seine Abwesenheit von eben an. Videl setzte sich neben ihn auf den Boden, zog die Beine an die Brust und lehnte mit ihrer Schulter an seiner, um ihn dabei neugierig anzusehen. Gohan verstand es und war schnell wieder in seinen vorherigen Sorgen gefangen.

„So würde ich das nicht sagen...", stammelte er und blickte zu Boden ins Gras in der Hoffnung ein Grashalm würde ihm eine Antwort zuflüstern. „Es ist nur...", die Vegetation am Boden schwieg. Wo war Dendes göttliche Eingebung, wenn man sie brauchte? „Es gibt noch ein paar Dinge, die ich dir noch nicht erzählt habe..." Die Worte blieben stecken, bevor er sie aussprechen konnte. „Was für Dinge?", fragte Videl neugierig, aber neutral. Sie war nicht fordernd, nicht skeptisch. Gohan schwieg und presste die Lippen aufeinander, als wollte er sich selbst daran hindern etwas Dummes zu sagen. Videls fragende Blicke mustern ihn noch eine Weile, aber er schwieg weiter. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und schloss die Augen. Es war anders, als das Geheimnis des großen Saiyamans. Es machte ihr nichts aus, dass sie noch nicht alles über ihn wusste, solange sie das hier genießen konnte. „Warum erzählst du mir das nicht ein andermal?" Er sah zu ihr runter. Sie sah aus als wäre sie an seiner Schulter eingeschlafen. So friedlich, so entspannt. Das war ansteckend. _Sie kann so süß sein..._ Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und drückte sie sanft an sich. Obwohl er nicht antwortete, konnte Videl spüren, dass er nun entspannter war. So war es gleich viel besser. Ihre Augen blieben geschlossen und Gohan sah nach oben und besah sich die Blätter der Bäume, die im Wind tanzten. „Die Sonne geht bald unter...", stellte er fest, „... wann musst du zu Hause sein?" „Egal", murmelte Videl ruhig. „Wie egal?" Er grinste wieder keck, als ob er keine Sorgen hätten. „Ich dachte dein Vater würde ausflippen, wenn du auf ein Date gehst. Und nun ist es egal wann du nach Hause kommst?" Sie blickte auf und setzte sich gerade hin. „Es ist **mir** egal, mein Vater wird sich sicher beschweren. Hat er schon, als ich immer nach den Flugstunden so spät Heim kam." Sie streckte sich. „Ich stelle ihn einfach vor diese vollendete Tatsache." Videl grinste Gohan an und dieser lächelte zurück. „Meinst du es ist klug den Champion so herauszufordern? Wieso machst du das?" Videl errötete, wich seinem Blick aus und beobachtete den See. „Musst du das fragen?", sagte sie nervös. Gohan wurde auch rot. Ihm war schon bewusst, dass er manchmal eine extrem lange Leitung hatte, aber wenn die Erleuchtung kam, war sie da. Er schmunzelte und dachte an seine Gedanken von eben, dann zog er sie zu sich und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss. „Manchmal", flüsterte er, „bist du echt süß." Sie lächelte und ein flirtender Ton lag in ihrer Stimme. „Nur manchmal? Und was bin ich den Rest der Zeit?" Sie erhoffte sich das er irgendwelche anderen Umschreibungen benutzen würde wie stark, selbstbewusst oder sexy, aber stattdessen grinste er sie an und sagte: „Ein bisschen verrückt." Seine Mitschülerin sah ihn empört an. Was? Wieso das denn?" „Weil du immer noch in nassen Klamotten hier hockst, obwohl es langsam kühler wird." Er grinste sie an und innerlich grinste er noch breiter. Er machte es nur um sie ein bisschen zu ärgern. Sie knuffte ihn leicht verärgern mit der Faust in die Schulter. „Du Esel! Ich mache das nur damit ich dich nicht wieder so ablenke wie beim letzten Mal!" Gohan rieb sich seine Schulter und schmollte künstlich. „Das klappt auch nicht." „Wieso? Hast du das letzte Mal etwa immer noch im Kopf?" Sie sah ihn wieder herauszufordernd an. „Das auch, aber vor allem", er deutete auf ihr Shirt, „kann man da voll durch sehen und es fordert nicht mehr viel Fantasie ein." Das hatte sie noch gar nicht bemerkt, obwohl es so klar war. Vor Schreck hielt sie sich die Arme vor den Oberkörper. Aufgrund ihrer Reaktion kicherte Gohan ein wenig. „Auf einmal so scheu?" Am liebsten hätte sich Videl irgendwo versteckt. Sie wusste auch das ihr Verhalten widersprüchlich war, da brauchte sie niemanden, der ihr das nochmal vor Augen führte. Sie schielte zu ihm herüber und entspannte sich wieder ein wenig. „Oh ha ha...", sagte sie und taste ihr nasses Shirt ab. Gohan legte wieder den Arm um sie, wie zuvor. „Siehst du? Ich hab doch gesagt; du kannst echt süß sein." Er zog die leicht murrende Videl wieder ein wenig an sich ran und gab ihr einen weiteren Kuss. Sie war sich erst nicht sicher, ob sie diesen erwidern sollte oder ihm eine sarkastische Antwort geben sollte, aber entschied sich doch lieber für den Kuss, der sie die Kälte ihres nassen T-Shirts vergessen ließ.

Videl schloss die Lücke zwischen ihnen, in dem sie Gohan an sich heran zog. Dabei stütze sich der dunkelhaarige, junge Mann mit einer Hand auf dem Boden ab, da sich Viel nicht nach hinten fallen ließ, sondern nur ein Stück ins Leere lehnte und diese Position hielt. Es war erfreulich für Videl, dass Gohan jetzt bei der Sache war. Was auch immer ihn zuvor beschäftigt hatte, jetzt schien es weg und sein Selbstvertrauen war zurück gekehrt. Er war wieder wie ausgewechselt und dominierte den Kuss auf angenehme Weise. Sie mochte es, wenn er so war. Sonst war sie niemand, der das Ruder aus der Hand gab, aber hier tat sie es gern. Selbst wenn seine Berührung zärtlich war, gab er den Ton an. Das war so anziehend und sexy. In Videls Kopf spielten sich die Erinnerungen ab, die Gohan und sie schon gesammelt hatten. Auf den Dächern von Satan City, auf ihrem Balkon, im Schatten ihres Flugzeugs oder auf dem Gras einer Sommerwiese. Und endlich keine Unterbrechungen mehr. Auch wenn Videl Goten mochte, so war sie froh seinen großen Bruder heute nicht teilen zu müssen. Allein der Gedanke an seine frühere Berührung ließ sie sich noch mehr in den Augenblick hinein steigern und sie machte aus ihrem intensiven Geknutsche einen Zungenkuss. Sein warmer, feuchter Atem streifte ihre Lippen. War das normal, dass sie jedes Detail seiner Berührungen wahr nahm? Jede Kleinigkeit machte sie wahnsinnig und obwohl sie auf festen Boden saß wurde ihr schwindelig, als würde sie auf dem höchsten Kettenkarussell der Welt sitzen. Allerdings gab es heute für sie keinen Grund sich gegen dieses Schwindelgefühl zu wehren, also ließ sie sich nach hinten fallen und zog Gohan mit sich.

Gohan hätte nicht im Traum daran Gedacht den Kuss zu lösen. Videl verbat es ihm praktisch ohne es in Worte zu fassen und persönlich hatte er kein Problem damit. So oft hatte ihn allein die Vorstellung, dass sie so unter ihm lag betört und jetzt da er wieder Kopf frei hatte, musste er einfach nur ja dazu sagen. Natürlich auch ohne Worte. Er manövrierte eine Hand unter ihren Rücken, um sie näher an sich zu ziehen und um festzustellen, dass der Boden unter ihr angenehm für sie war. Aber nichts als weiches, grünes Gras.

Als er sie so nah an sich heran zog, positionierte er sich direkt über ihr. Für den Moment wirkte es für Videl, als ob sie beide gleich groß waren. Manchmal störte es das Mädchen doch, dass sie nicht besonders groß gewachsen war. Sie nutzte die Pose in der sie sich befanden und ließ ihre Hände, die sich bis eben noch in seinen Haaren vergraben hatten, über seiner Schultern und auf seinen Oberkörper sanft entlang fahren und ertastete jede Bewegung und jedes Zucken seiner harten Muskeln. Gohan versteckte seinen durch trainierten Körper immer gerne in seinen Alltagsklamotten, aber nicht aus Absicht, sondern weil er einfach so war. Er war kein Angeber, so wie Sharpner und auch kein Großmaul wie Videls Vater. Er ließ sein Qualitäten länger schweigen und zeigte sie nur ihr. Das war eine seiner vielen Eigenschaften, die die junge Kämpferin sehr zu schätzen wusste.

Zu Videls Bedauern ließ Gohan ihre Hände nicht lange auf seinen Muskeln ruhen. Noch während er den Kuss intensiver machte, ergriff ihre beiden Hände und verlagerte sie, so dass Videl ihre Arme über ihren Kopf hinaus strecken musste. Unter Protest löste sie den Kuss und wollte sich beschweren, doch sie bekam keinen Ton heraus. Er hatte wieder etwas Distanz zwischen sie gebracht. Nicht viel, aber so dass er zu ihr herab sehen konnte. Als sie die Augen öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, erblickte sie aber aber sein Gesicht und schwieg. Wie er sie ansah. Es war der selbe, heiße Schlafzimmerblick, den er ihr schon einmal geschenkt hatte. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er jetzt bereits erregt war und was er mit ihr tun wollte, stand in diesem Blick geschrieben. Videl atmete einmal scharf ein und hielt die Luft an und wurde leicht rot. Es erregte sie noch mehr, als sie es eh schon war. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn wieder zu sich runter gezogen und den Kuss fortgesetzt, aber da Gohan diesen erst gelöst hatte, rührte sie sich nicht und wartete auf seinen nächsten Schritt.

Dieses Mädchen hatte schon so oft gezeigt, dass es möglich war ihn auf so viele unterschiedliche Arten verrückt zu machen. Das konnte immer anders verlaufen, aber die aktuellste war ihm am liebsten. Als er den Kuss löste und zu ihr herunter sah, musste er erst mal wieder seine Gedanken ordnen, die einfach nicht still sein wollten. Ein relativ erfolgloser Versuch, denn ihm kamen ein paar neue Gedanken, als er sie unter sich liegen sah. Ihr Wangen waren leicht rötlich und ihre blauen Augen sahen ihn neugierig und lustvoll zugleich an. Ihr nasses T-Shirt klebte immer noch an ihrer Haut und tat etwas, dass das weiße Shirt sonst nicht tat. Es betonte ihre Brüste, die unter dem großen Sport-Shirt kleiner aussahen, als sie tatsächlich waren. Videls Körper rekelte sich kokette unter ihm und ihr war gar nicht bewusst wie sehr sie Gohan anmachte. Seine Hand lag immer noch auf ihren Händen und hielt sie sanft fest, damit sie ihre Arme nicht wieder runter nahm, bevor er fertig war. Es war schwer sich nicht zu lange an ihr fest zu starren, aber irgendwie überwand er sich, löste seine Hand und schob ihr das weiße, nasse Shirt nach oben über ihren Kopf.

Jetzt verstand sie auch, warum er den Kuss überhaupt gelöst hatte. Es war sehr angenehm den nassen Stoff vom Leib zu bekommen. Sobald es sich entfernte, drängte sich die warme Abendluft über ihre Haut. Obwohl die Sonne langsam unter ging war die Luft immer noch warm und schwül und verdrängte innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden die nasse Kälte. Gohan besah sich Videl noch einmal ohne Shirt. _Gott, sie ist so verdammt heiß..._ Sie hingegen konnte sich nicht entsinnen, dass er sie während des Platzregens so ausgiebig gemustert hatte. Vielleicht holte er gerade etwas davon nach, was Videls Ungeduld nur in die Hände spielte. _Mach bitte weiter..._

Als ob er ihre Gedanken lesen könnte, beugte er sich wieder zu ihr runter und hauchte ihr mehrere sanfte Küsse auf die Lippen ohne einen weiteren langen Kuss einzugehen. Automatisch und erleichtert, dass die Kunstpause vorbei war, schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und drückte ihren Oberkörper an seinen. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen war sofort größer als sich ihre nackte Haut berührte und kein nasser Stoff mehr zwischen ihnen war. Ein tiefes Stöhnen entfleuchte Gohan und er ließ von ihren Lippen ab um sich neben ihrem Gesicht zu vergraben und seine Küsse auf der Haut ihres Halses zu verteilen. Alles daran, seine Lippen, sein Atem, seine Bewegungen waren wesentlich ungeduldiger und fordernder als beim letzten Mal und Videl konnte es ihm nicht übel nehmen, denn sie war es auch. Sie spürte wie sie zwischen ihren Beinen feuchter wurde und ihr Verlangen durch ihren Körper sauste, um als erregtes Stöhnen ihren Lippen zu entkommen. Doch sie presste die Lippen zusammen und dämpfte dies ab. Es war zu neu und zu ungewohnt. Es war kein Vergleich zu dem leisen, kaum hörbaren Stöhnen, wenn sie sich selbst anfasste, was seit dem Platzregen öfter passiert war, als es ihr lieb war. Da hatte sie die Kontrolle über ihren Körper, selbst über ihr Verlangen. Nun hatte Gohan die Kontrolle darüber und sie konnte sich nur mitreißen lassen. Man könnte meinen, dass das einem starken Charakter wie Videl missfiel, aber stattdessen konnte sie nicht genug von seiner Dominanz bekommen, die animalisch und gentleman-like zugleich war.

Gohan hörte wieder mit seinen Liebkosungen auf und leckte ihr zärtlich über die Lippen. „Du machst es schon wieder", flüsterte er ihr mit ungewohnt rauer Stimme zu. „Was?" Sie keuchte und ihr warmer Atem strich an Gohans Lippen vorbei. Gott, musste er sich beherrschen nicht einfach weiter zu machen. „Du hältst deine Stimme schon wieder zurück." Im Zurückhalten war er gerade nicht der beste. Noch während er mit ihr Sprach strich eine Hand über ihren Rücken und die andere über die Außenseite ihrer Schenkel. „Ich will deine Stimme hören Videl..." Kein Anflug von Schüchternheit in seiner Stimme, nur pure Erotik. „Das ist doch der Vorteil endlich ganz allein zu sein oder? Wir können uns die Zurückhaltung für ein anderes Mal aufheben." Natürlich gab sie ihm recht, aber sie sprach es nicht aus. Sie war gerade wie hypnotisiert. „Übrigens stachelt mich dein Stöhnen noch mehr an..." Gohan wunderte sich selber über sich, dass er diese Worte laut gesagt hatte. Sonst blieben diese Worte in seinem Kopf, aber wie er es schon formuliert hatte, blieb seine Zurückhaltung gerade auf der Strecke. Er begann ihr Brustbein zu küssen und strich mit einer Hand zu ihrem BH hoch, um wieder eine Hand auf ihre Brust zu legen. Die andere Hand wanderte über ihren Oberschenkel und winkelte damit ihr Bein mehr an. Das ließ Videl ein weiteres Mal aufstöhnen. Wieder dämpfte sie es ab. Eigentlich wollte sie das nicht, aber alte Gewohnheiten sterben eben doch zuletzt. Für ihre Verhältnisse war es schon ein lautes Stöhnen. Der junge Mann, der jedoch gerade nach ihrer BH-Öffnung taste, wollte es hören, ohne dass sich ihre Kehle verengte. Er begann sie mehr zu reizen, absichtlich ihre empfindlichen Stellen zu erregen, um ihr ein klares, verlangendes Stöhnen zu entlocken. Die Hand auf ihrem Schenkel fuhr zu ihrem Po und knetete ihn, seine Lippen führen über die Haut ihrer Brüste, die nicht von ihrem BH verdeckt war und seine andere Hand versuchte ihren BH zu öffnen. Währenddessen positionierte er eines seiner Beine zwischen den ihren und rieb dieses an ihr. Selbst durch den Jeans-Stoff ihrer kurzen Hosen spürte er die Hitze zwischen ihren Schenkeln, die ihn selbst schwer atmen ließ und ihn verlangend keuchen ließ. „Oh Gott, Gohan...", stöhnte sie immer noch gedämpft, aber schon etwas freier. Seinen Namen von ihren süßen Lippen zu hören, während er sie immer mehr erregte ließ ihn noch ungeduldiger werden. Er nahm seine Hand von dem BH-Verschluss, den er nicht auf bekam, und schob diesen einfach nach oben, um sich endlich diesen schönen und empfindlichen Brüsten zu widmen.

Videl kicherte etwas und Gohan sah fragend zu ihr hoch. Sie griff hinter ihren Rücken und öffnete den Verschluss ohne Probleme. „Sag doch wenn du Hilfe brauchst", sagte sie amüsiert. „Sehr lustig", murmelte er leicht beschämt, aber Videl hatte Spaß daran ihn weiter zu ärgern. „Hast du jetzt gesehen wie das geht?" Er hob eine Augenbraue und grinste sie leicht herausfordernd an. „Du meinst mit zwei Händen?" Er knete ihren Hintern mit der anderen Hand, um ihr zu zeigen, dass diese für ihr Vergnügen beschäftigt war. Videl biss die Zähne aufeinander und zog etwas Luft ein. Auch wenn er mit dem Verschluss ungeübt war, so war jede andere seiner Berührungen genau richtig. Er wusste genau wie er sie anzufassen hatten. Es war um so vieles besser, als sich selbst anzufassen. Genauso wollte sie es.

Gohan entfernte ihren BH und warf ihn zur Seite. Wieder besah er sich das Mädchen unter ihm, das nun halb nackt da lag und sehnsüchtig auf die Fortführung dieses erotischen Spiels wartete. Sonst zeigte Videl nicht viel von ihrer Weiblichkeit, obwohl sie genug davon hatte. Er legte seine Hand wieder auf die nun BH-lose Brust und massierte sie. Sie war so weich und passte genau in seine Hand. Er hätte ihr gerne gesagt, wie hübsch sie war, aber er beschloss seine Empfindung lieber ohne Worte mit zuteilen. Während er erkundete wie sehr sie diese Massage erregte, sah er ihr ins Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren halb geöffnet und sahen leicht benebelt aus, ihre Lippen wogen zwischen dem Schnappen nach Luft und leichten Keuchen immer hin und her. Es war ihr gleichzeitig an zusehen wie sehr ihr gefiel was er tat, aber auch, dass sie sich immer noch zurück hielt. Gohan wollte aber, dass sie genau damit aufhörte. Sie sollte sich ganz auf ihn einlassen und jede seiner Berührungen genießen, während sie sich entspannte. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihre Stimme dämpfte, machte sie sich Stress und das sollte sie vergessen.

Er lächelte sie liebevoll, wenn auch gleichzeitig diabolisch an. „Du weißt schon, dass mich das nur herausfordert mich noch mehr ins Zeug zu legen." „Mh?", sie schielte fragend zu ihm. Sie dachte gerade nicht richtig mit. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihre Gedanken ordnen wollte, zerstreute sie Gohan gleich wieder. „Denk einfach nicht drüber nach und lass dich einfach gehen." Mit diesen Worten, die wohl auch als kleine Vorwarnung gemeint waren, senkte er seinen Kopf wieder zu ihr herab und bewegte seine Lippen über ihre Brüste. Er erkundete jedes Detail und wenn er merkte, dass sie an einer Stelle besonders empfindlich war, leckte er zärtlich und gierig mit seiner Zunge darüber. Währenddessen entfernte er sein Bein aus ihrem Schritt und ließ seine Hand von ihrem Hintern an diese Stelle gleiten. Seine Finger übten geschickt Druck zwischen ihren Beinen aus. Kein Wunder immerhin, hatte er diesen Bereich ihres Körpers beim Platzregen schon ausgetestet. Auch wenn er auf Videl einen sehr selbstsicheren Eindruck machte, war er extrem nervös. Jedes Mal wenn er einen neuen Teil ihres Körpers entdeckte fing sein Herz aufs neue an zu rasen. Und immer wartete Gohan kurz nach jeder Berührung. Videl interpretierte das als Zärtlichkeit, dabei war er nur unsicher, ob er nicht gerade zur Weit gegangen war und wartete einen Protest ab, der nicht kam. Stattdessen signalisierte sie ihm, dass sie jede dieser Berührungen wollte. Auch wenn das ermutigend war, so spielte sich das bei jedem neuen Schritt wieder gleich ab.

Nur sehr kurz zögernd öffnete er mühsam den Knopf an ihrer Hose. Solche Dinge waren gar nicht so leicht mit nur einer Hand. Darauf hin wanderte seine Hand in ihre Hose und in ihr Höschen und taste sich vorsichtig voran. Er blickte zu ihr nach oben, um ihre Reaktion zu begutachten. Wieder kein Protest und kein Widerstand. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und ihre Stimme zitterte vor Erregung. Angestachelt von dem leichten vibrieren ihres Keuchens drängte er sich mit einem Finger zwischen ihren Scham und stöhnte selbst dabei auf. „Oh Gott, du bist jetzt schon so feucht?" Diese Frage ließ ihre Wangen noch röter werden, als sie eh schon war. „Was denkst du denn? Das ist das längste Vorspiel der Welt!" Er sah sie fragend an, konnte sich aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „So lang liegen wir hier auch noch nicht..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, atmete schwer, während Gohan sie weiter fingerte. „Für mich hat das hier schon vor ein paar Wochen angefangen." Er lächelte und erinnerte sich an ihren ersten Kuss auf dem Dach des baufälligen Gebäudes. „Und jedes Mal bist du einfach abgehauen und ich durfte mich alleine ...darum kümmern." Sie erinnerte sich an all die Male, in denen er sie leidenschaftlich geküsst hatte. An all die Male, in denen sein Kuss mehr versprach und er trotzdem ging und sie allein zurück ließ und an all die Male von denen er nichts ahnte. In denen sie selbst um ihren „Stressabbau" gekümmert hatte. Der Satz ließ Gohan extrem anregende Dinge fantasieren. Die Vorstellung, dass Videl nachts allein auf ihrem Bett lag, an ihn dachte und das Tat was sie eigentlich von ihm wollte, ließ seine eigene Erregung noch härter und fasst unerträglich werden. Am liebsten hätte er sie sofort genommen, während sie ihm diesen verführerischen Blick schenkte. Aber er hatte alle Zeit der Welt das nach zu holen. Jetzt musste er sich erstmal darum kümmern, dass sie sich vollkommen entspannte, ihren Kopf leerte und ihre eigene Nervosität vergaß.

„Entschuldige... ich mach's heute wieder gut", sagte er kam wieder zu ihr hoch und küsste sie leidenschaftlich und hungrig nach ihr. Bei diesem Kuss gab es kein heran tasten mehr, sondern gleich einen fordernden Zungenkuss, in den sich beide hinein steigerten. Er drang mit seinen Finger etwas tiefer und fester in sie hinein und Videl stöhnte leicht stockend in seinen Mund. Das war anders. Es war zwar kein Protest, den er immer abwartete, aber es hörte sich an als ob es ihr weh getan hätte. Ein klares Zeichen, das der Zug eben zu schnell war. Videl sagte jedoch nichts und hört auch nicht auf ihn weiter heiß zu küssen. Sie konnte ein leichtes Ziehen wegstecken, auch wenn sie unsagbar nervös machte. Sie war durch den vielen Kampfsport schon sonst was gewohnt. Auch wenn sie einen Schmerz ertragen musste, durchzogen sie Wellen der Lust und der Erregung. Gohan wollte aber nicht, dass sie nur ertrug, sie sollte sich genauso gehen lassen können wie er. Deshalb musste er sein Vorgehen etwas ändern.

Als Gohan seine Hand zurück zog, löste sie den Kuss und warf ihm einen Was-soll-das-Blick zu auf den er immer wartete. Er küsste noch einmal schnell ihre Wange und Videl keuchte leicht enttäuscht: „Willst du nicht weiter machen?" Er öffnete den Rest ihres Reißverschlusses mit der einen Hand, nahm die andere von ihren Brüsten und zog ihre Hose aus. Videl errötete ein weiteres mal und ihre Nervosität und ihr Verlangen stiegen gleichzeitig als er damit auch ihre Unterwäsche entfernte. Er sah sie dabei nicht mal an, obwohl sie extra schöne Unterwäsche raus gesucht hatte, da es zu erahnen war, dass er sie heute darin sehen würde. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie sehr sich weiter machen will", sagte er keuchend und küsste an ihrem Körper entlang Richtung Süden. Videl hielt die Luft an, als sie merkte was er vor hatte. Da sie noch nie geleckt wurde, war sie wahnsinnig neugierig auf das was gleich passieren würde.

Gohan hätte das schon am liebsten während des Platzregens getan, doch weil er befürchten musste, sein kleiner Bruder könnte dazwischen platzen und ihn dabei erwischen könnte, wie er sein Gesicht zwischen den Beinen eines Mädchen hatte, beließ er es damals dabei Videl auf einfachere Art Vergnügen zu bereiten. Jetzt konnte er endlich dem Drang nachgeben, sie schmecken zu wollen. Er küsste an ihr herab und bewegte seine Zunge zur Innenseite ihrer Schenkel. Von dort aus konnte er schon die Hitze spüren, die ihre feuchte Pussy abgab und kam ihr entgegen. Videl blieb die Stimme weg, als seine Lippen sie an ihrer Weiblichkeit berührte. Nicht weil sie selbst dafür sorgte, sondern weil sie überwältigt wurde von einem angenehmen „Stromstoß", der ruckartig durch ihren ganzen Körper fuhr. Seine Zunge ertastete sie und er prägte sich jede Erhebung und jede Vertiefung ein. Dabei achtete er sehr auf ihre Körpersprache und die Laute die ihren Lippen entkamen. Verkrampfte sie ihre Beine ließ er von ihr ab und erkundete eine andere Stelle. Weiteten sich ihre Schenkel wurde sein Zunge intensiver und gieriger. Als er nach einer Weile in sie Eindrang ließ Videl ihre inneren Fesseln fallen und stöhnte einmal laut und ungehemmt auf. Sie konnte nicht mehr über das nachdenken, was er tat. Sie vergaß ihre Nervosität und innerhalb weniger Sekunden war ihr Kopf leer. Sie folgte nur noch Impulsen, die entweder ihr Instinkt oder ihr Liebhaber auslösten. Sie machte ihre Beine etwas breiter und hielt sich mit beiden Händen am Gras fest. Gohan hörte ihre Stimme gerne. Der reine Klang ihres erotischen Stöhnens bestätigte ihn. Es fühlte sich gut an sie so in Ekstase zu versetzen. Und das er es beim ersten Versuch schaffte, ließ ihn auch ein wenig stolz auf sich sein. Da sie diesen Teil ganz besonders zu genießen schien, wurden die Bewegungen seiner Zunge härter und sie stöhnte ein weiteres Mal laut auf. Hätte er nur gewusst wie nah sie an ihrer Erlösung dran war. In der Zeit nach ihrer letzten Begegnung hatte sie immer wieder Momente in denen sie an die Ekstase und die Lust dachte, in die er sie bereits einmal versetzt hatte. Da sie sich seit dem nicht mehr gesehen hatten, staute sich ihr Verlangen an und es war egal ob sie sich darum kümmerte oder nicht, es hielt an und verweilte. Nur Gohan konnte dieses Verlangen stillen, aber die Wartezeit und die vielen Fantasien, die sie des Nachts öfter vor dem Einschlafen hatte, ließ ihren Höhepunkt wesentlich schneller aufkommen, als sie das wollte. Sie war kurz davor und mit jeder Minute, nein jeder Sekunde die verging, kam ihre Ekstase näher.

Videls bewegten sich ganz leicht und automatisch in dem Rhythmus den Gohan vorgab. Am liebsten hätte sie sich an ihm festgehalten, da sich gerade alles um sie herum drehte, aber das war gerade nicht möglich. „Gohan, ich...", sie stöhnte heftig auf und kam nicht mehr dazu ihren Satz zu beenden. Es war auch nicht nötig. Er wusste was sie sagen wollte. Sanft packte er sie an der Hüfte und zog sie näher an sich. Dabei machte er unbeirrt weiter und als er zu ihr Hoch sehen wollte, um ihr Gesicht zu sehen, dass gerade schwer Luft holte, stöhnte sie laut auf, machte ein Holkreuz und schrie auf. Nicht vor Schmerzen, sondern vor süßer Entzückung. Gohan spürte ihren Orgasmus, der ihr Inneres zwischen ihren Beinen unkontrolliert zucken ließ und er ließ von ihr ab und richtete sich wieder auf. Da lag sie nun, schwer atmend. Ein Arm lag über ihren Gesicht und sie versuchte sich wieder zu fassen. Gohan lächelte sie an und nach dem sie wieder genug Sauerstoff bekam, nahm sie den Arm von ihrem Gesicht und erwiderte sein Lächeln.

Sie richtete sich auf und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Das war heftig...", keuchte sie noch etwas. „Du scheinst ziemlich erledigt zu sein", sagte er amüsiert und küsste wieder ihren Hals. Videl schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Keines Wegs", sie strich mit den flachen Händen über seinen Oberkörper, „nur etwas schwindelig ist mir." „Awww", sagte Gohan, als hätte er ein niedliches kleines Katzenbaby gesehen, „verdreh ich dir den Kopf?" Videl schmunzelte leicht. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Gohan stolz auf seine Leistung war. „Ja", sagte sie klar ohne einen Hauch von ihrem typischen Sarkasmus in der Stimme. Eigentlich hätte er von ihr eine ironische Bemerkung erwartet. So etwas direkt heraus zu hören ließ ihn etwas rot werden und er machte keine weitere lustig gemeinte Bemerkung. Videl lächelte den verlegen gewordenen Gohan an und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss.

Als Gohan diesen erwiderte, war die erotische Stimmung zwischen den beiden Teenagern sofort wieder da. Er legte beide Arme um sie. Ihre Figur war so zierlich und sah von Weitem so zerbrechlich aus, auch wenn sie genau das nicht war. Während sie sich enger an ihn schmiegte, strich er über ihren Rücken hinunter zu ihrem Po und wieder zwischen ihre Beine. Sie war immer noch so extrem feucht. Er konnte sich auch denken, dass dieser Zustand so schnell nicht verschwinden würde. Zumindest nicht solange sie hier weiter machten. Videl schnurrte ein wohliges Seufzen in den Kuss und strich über die harten Muskeln auf seinem Oberkörper. Wie gut sich das anfühlte. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihr, wurde eine Hälfte von ihm noch mit Stoff bedeckt. Sie überlegte kurz ob sie diesen Cliché-Spruch bringen sollte, dass dies nicht fair sei, aber sie entschied sich diese Albernheit zu lassen und einfach den Bund seiner Hose zu öffnen.

Als Gohan merkte, dass Videl die Initiative für den nächsten Schritt ergriff, küsste er sie leidenschaftlicher und drängte sie wieder in das weiche Gras. Dabei konnte er ihr auch helfen seine Hose auszuziehen. Ungeduldig zog Videl ihn an sich, so dass kein Raum mehr zwischen ihnen war. Nur Haut an Haut. Er fing wieder an ihre weiche Haut mit seinen Lippen zu umgarnen. Dabei fuhr er mit einer Hand wieder zwischen ihren Beine und seine Finger ließen sie wie vorhin vor Lust aufstöhnen. Sie hielt sich an seinen breiten, männlichen Schultern fest. Nur so konnte sie ihr Verlangen ertragen.

Als sie sich an ihn drückte konnte sie nun auch seine hart gewordene Latte spüren. Die Berührung brannte auf ihrer Haut. „Oh Fuck..~", stöhnte ihre bebende Stimme, als seine Erregung näher an ihre kam. Gohan tat es ihr gleich und hauchte ihr einen weiteren Kuss auf den Mund. „Wow, wie das klingt...", keuchte er zwischen den Küssen. Er widmete sich ein weiteres Mal dem lieblichen Duft ihrer Haut und ließ seine Lippen über ihre Brüste wandern. „Das.. wolltest du doch...,dass ich mich gehen lasse..." Sie keuchte jedes Mal, wenn er an ihrer empfindlichen Haut knabberte oder über ihre sensiblen Nippel leckte. „Ja, aber...", er kam wieder zu ihr hoch küsste sie hart und zärtlich zugleich und fuhr keuchend fort, „das ist so heiß. Ich kann nicht mehr warten." Eine seiner Hände hob eines ihrer Beine an und machte ihm so mehr Platz. Er rieb seinen Ständer an ihrem feuchten Eingang und sah ihr dabei in die Augen. Sein Blick war purer Sex. Ganz ohne nachzudenken breitete Videl für ihn ihre Beine. Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange und zog ihn wieder sanft zu sich heran, so dass seine Stirn auf ihrer ruhte und sie ihm wieder in seine tiefen Augen sehen konnte. „Dann lass es doch." Sie grinste ihn an und wiederholte seine eigenen, verführerischen Worte: „Lass uns die Zurückhaltung für ein anderes Mal auf heben." Ein grollendes Stöhnen entkam Gohan und kaum hatte sie diesen Satz ausgesprochen küsste er sie ein weiteres Mal und hielt sich an diesen Vorschlag. Keine Zurückhaltung. Nur seine Lippen und Zunge, die ihre dominierten. Dabei positionierte er sich etwas und drang vorsichtig, aber gierig in sie ein.

„Ahh~", durch ein lautes, verzerrtes Stöhnen unterbrach Videl den Kuss und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. In ihrer Stimme lag nicht nur ihre Lust, sondern auch einen Hauch von Schmerz. Sofort hielt Gohan an und verharrte wie sie waren. Videl schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und vergrub ihre Stirn an seiner Schulter. Gohan drückte sie an sich, in dem er einen Arm um sie legte. „Soll ich aufhören?" Videl schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein!", sagte sie leise und versuchte das brennende Ziehen zwischen ihren Beinen zu beschwichtigen. „Bitte hör nicht auf. Ich will dich zu sehr." Gohan war gleichzeitig angeturnt und besorgt. „Aber, wenn es dir doch..." „So schlimm ist es nicht!", unterbrach sie ihn. „Mein erstes Spagat hat mehr weh getan, außerdem ..." Sie hob ihren Kopf etwas und küsste die Haut an seinem Hals. „Außerdem ist das nicht das Einzige, das ich spüre." Gohan keuchte auf. Sie war so heiß, so feucht und so sexy. „Ok...entspann dich und sag bescheid, wenn..." Sie küsste ihn ungeduldig und vergrub ihre Hände in seinen dichten, weichen Haaren. Der Kuss half ihr sich zu entspannen. Dabei atmete sie tief ein und vertrieb die Anspannung zuerst aus ihren Schultern, dann aus ihrem Rücken und dann zwischen ihren Beinen. Gohan erwiderte ihren heißen Kuss und spürte nach einiger Zeit, dass ihre Beine sich nicht mehr verkrampften. Er drang weiter in sie ein bis seine ganze Erregung in ihr war. Sie war so eng. Es war ungewohnt, aber es fühlte sich so gut an. Er wollte sie erobern, ihr den Verstand rauben und sie zur Seinigen machen. „Ah~", er stöhnte laut auf, „ oh Gott, ich will dich so sehr!" Sie spürte ein weiteres Ziehen und biss die Zähne aufeinander. Auch für ihn war es von Vorteil sich erst an diese Enge zu gewöhnen. In stiller Eintracht verbrachten sie so ein bisschen Zeit, um sich an die neuen Verhältnisse zu gewöhnen. Schwer atmend wiegte sich Videls Brust auf und ab. Gohan strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Sie war so dankbar für seine Geduld, denn irgendwie spürte das Mädchen, dass er weiter machen wollte. Es regte sie zusätzlich an die Schwingungen seiner Lust zu spüren. Gohan lehnte eine Wange an sie und Videl verstand den Wink. Sie sah von seiner Schulter auf und die beiden küssten sich ein weiteres Mal. Liebevoll und zärtlich. Und trotzdem versteckte sich hier und da ein leises Stöhnen, angeregt durch die Lust, die sie empfanden. Videl hatte, als er in sie eindrang, ein Reißen gespürt und seit dem nahm der Schmerz langsam ab. In ihrem Leben war sie schon öfter dankbar für ihre Sportlichkeit gewesen, aber dieses Mal war sie es ganz besonders. Dadurch fiel ihr das hier viel leichter und sie konnte diese angenehme Hitze zwischen ihren Schenkeln genießen. Videl schlang die Beine um seine Hüften und rieb sich so näher an ihm. Sie keuchte heftig auf, erregt von seiner Männlichkeit. „Dann nimm mich, Gohan!", antwortete sie etwas verspätet, aber das Timing spielte für Gohan keine in ihr feuchtes Inneres eingedrungen, bewegte er seine Hüften noch immer etwas vorsichtig. Auch er war immer noch dabei sich an diese Enge gewöhnen. Doch sie fühlte sich so gut an. Es machte ihn ganz wirr im Kopf. Er konnte nur noch daran denken sie zu nehmen, sie noch mehr in Verzückungen zu versetzen, sie lauter aufstöhnen zu lassen bis sie seinen Namen schrie.

Gohan legte eine Hand auf ihren unteren Rücken und drückte sie näher an sich. Dabei stützte er sich auf dem Boden ab und vergrub sein Gesicht bei ihrem Hals. Sein heißer Atem tanzte an ihrer Haut hinauf und kam als heiseres Keuchen an ihrem Ohr an. Videl, die sich bereits nur noch auf ihr sexuelles Vergnügen konzentriere, nicht mehr auf den Schmerz, und sich von Gohans prickelnden Schwingungen mitreißen ließ, erwiderte sein Stöhnen und bewegte ihre Hüften gegen ihn. So feucht war sie noch nie gewesen. Ihr Saft rann an ihren inneren Schenkeln hinab und schon wieder spürte sie wie sich in ihr der Druck ihres Verlangens aufbaute. Jedes Mal, wenn er aufs Neue tief in sie stieß, entfuhr ihr ein lautes Stöhnen, welches von seinem schwerem Atem begleitet wurde. „Du...", er drückte ihren Unterleib weiter an sich und sich damit weiter in sie. „Du fühlst dich so gut an!" Eine ihrer Hände fuhr wieder in seine Haare und mit der anderen hielt sie sich im Gras fest. Sie wusste nicht was sie mit ihren Händen machen sollte. Ihr Kopf war leer und konnten ihre Gliedmaßen nicht mehr steuern. „Oh Gott, Gohan!", schrie sie heiser, umnebelt von einem unbeschreiblichen Vergnügen. Genau das wollte er. Die Schreie ihrer Lust zu hören, während ihre zarte Haut sich an ihn drängte und ihr schöner Körper vor Lust unter seinen Stößen bebte. „Gefällt dir das?", fragte er und sah zu ihr runter. Er konnte ihr Gesicht sehen wie sie versuchte unter heißem Stöhnen zu antworten. Wieso verlangte er jetzt von ihr zu sprechen? Das brauchte Unmengen von Konzentration und ein bisschen Überwindung. Das war ihm schon klar, aber der Klang ihrer bebenden Stimme war zu betörend. Natürlich spürte er, dass sie liebte was er tat, aber er wollte es unbedingt hören. Sie schluckte einen Klos im Hals herunter. „Ja, tut es..." Sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken und Gohan leckte über ihren Hals. „Wie fühlt es sich an?" Ein Stromstoß durchfuhr ihren zarten, ekstatischen Körper. Was er ihr von ihr wollte, ließ sie erröten, doch genauso erotisch war es. „So verdammt gut und... heiß~." Ein weiteres Stöhnen folgte und seine Stöße wurden schneller. Ihre beider Erregung stieg immer weiter und die Reibung, die Gohan verursachte, machte beide auf angenehme Weise wahnsinnig. Videls Hände versuchten immer noch etwas zu greifen, versuchten einen Halt zu finden. Gohan richtete sich etwas auf und ergriff Videls Hüfte mit der einen Hand und ihre Hand mit der anderen. Sie vergrub ihre Finger zwischen den Seinen. Der Druck, den seine Hand ausübte, war so zärtlich. So liebevoll. „Du bist so süß...", er keuchte diese Worte so gefühlvoll. Wie hätte sie ihn nicht lieben können? Er war so um sie besorgt. Das war er von Anfang an und sie fühlte sich ihm so nahe. _Ich liebe dich, Gohan..._ Beinahe hätte sie es auch laut ausgesprochen, aber es wurde von ihrem eigenen Stöhnen erdrückt. Stattdessen bewegte sie lautlos die Lippen.

Gohan fühlte sich genauso wie Videl, aber er brachte gerade nichts über die Lippen. In seinem Kopf ging es drunter und drüber. Er war so nah dran. Sie fühlte sich so verdammt gut an. Ihre inneren Wände schmiegten sich fest und feucht an ihn und jeder seiner Stöße brachte ihn weiter an seine Grenze. Doch sie sollte zuerst kommen. Er wollte nicht zu früh kommen. Gohan wollte sie genauso in Ekstase versetzen, wie sie es mit ihm tat.

„Oh, Fuck..." Da war ihre schöne Stimme wieder. So heiß, so unglaublich einnehmend. „Bitte Gohan!" In ihrem Blick war so viel Lust. Er konnte sehen wie sehr sie ihn wollte. „Ich komme gleich...bitte..." Sie schloss die Augen und hielt seine Hand fester. Der erotische Druck war kaum noch zu ertragen. „Bitte...härter...", obwohl sie diese Worte flüsterte, hatte Gohan sie genau verstanden. Ihre erröteten Wangen bekamen noch mehr Farbe. Auch in ihm staute sich immer mehr an. So knapp davor. „Was?" Er tat so, als wäre es zu leise gewesen. Videl ahnte schon, dass er das selbe tat wie vorhin, aber spielte mit. Sie fasste etwas Mut und sagte es lauter. „Mach es härter..." Ein diabolisches Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinen Lippen ab, während er sie mit einem erregten Blick musterte. „Was härter?" Jetzt quälte er sie spielerisch. _Wie gemein...!_ Aber verdammt, sie wollte es unbedingt. „Nimm mich härter … Ich...", noch während sie das sagte, tat er was sie von ihm verlangte und stieß härter in sie. Videl schrie vor Lust auf. „Ich... ich.." Ihre Füße berührten wieder den Boden und sie vergrub ihre Zähen im Gras. Seine Stößen drangen immer tiefer in sie ein und beide stöhnten zusammen bei jedem weiteren Stoß auf. Wieder machte sie ein Hohlkreuz und drückt sich seinen rhythmischen Bewegungen entgegen. „Ich komme!" Ihr Orgasmus ließ ihre geschwollenen Wände zucken und eine feuchte Erlösung umschloss ihn. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Als würde ein Druck von ihren Schläfen genommen, der pure Befriedigung hinterließ. Gohan konnte ihren Höhepunkt deutlich spüren. Das Zucken massierte seinen Schaft zu seinem eigenen Höhepunkt und er stieß ein letztes Mal tief in sie hinein, um dieses Gefühl in vollen Zügen zu genießen.

Beide sackten zusammen und sie verharrten so und schnappten nach Luft. Gohan und Videl umarmten sich und wollten ihre pochenden Herzschläge beruhigen. Videl streichelte durch seine Haare. Sie waren so weich und dufteten. Nach einer Weile legte sich Gohan neben sie und schmiegte sich an ihn. Mittlerweile war die Sonne untergegangen und es war frisch geworden. Jetzt wo auch sie sich abkühlten bemerkten sie, dass die Sonne weg war. Gohan strich über ihren Arm und schmunzelte. „Du hast eine Gänsehaut. Vielleicht sollten wir uns anziehen." Sie tat es ihm gleich und schmiegte ihre Stirn an seine Schulter. „Mir ist nicht kalt." Sie sah zu ihm hoch und er lächelte sie an. „Kaum zu glauben, dass wir endlich Zeit dafür hatten?" Er nickte zustimmend. „So hatte ich mir das eigentlich nicht vorgestellt." Gohan zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah sie fragend und nervös an. „Was meinst du?" Gleich war er etwas verunsichert. „Hat es dir nicht gefallen?" Sie kicherte, als sie diesen süßen, typisch hektischen Tonfall hörte. „Natürlich hat es mir gefallen. Hat man das nicht gemerkt?" Er setzte sich auf. „Was meinst du dann?" Sie tat es ihm gleich. „Naja, du kannst oft so schüchtern sein und manchmal auch leicht unsicher, wenn wir uns näher kommen." Sie tastete nach ihrem Shirt, dass Gohan vorhin irgendwo hin geworfen hatte. „Als du mir einmal Nachhilfe in der Schule gegeben hast, bist du knall rot geworden, als ich aus Spaß gesagt hab, dass ich auf große Männer stehe." Gohan kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Damals war ich auch noch völlig in und her gerissen. Immerhin wusste ich nicht ob du mich magst oder nur … ihn." Sie wusste gar nicht, dass ihn die ganze Geschichte mit Saiyaman auch so verwirrt hatte, aber das hier war echt süß. „Wie auch immer," fuhr sie fort, „ich habs mir vielleicht anders vorgestellt, aber trotzdem das sagt ja nichts darüber aus wie es wirklich war." Gohan wandte seinen Kopf ab und schielte zu ihr herüber. „Und?", fragte er leise und neugierig. „Besser als in meiner Fantasie...", sagte sie genauso leise und wurde ebenfalls rot. Als sie beide beschämt zu Boden sahen, schmunzelten sie wieder und Gohan ergriff Videls Hand. Wieder dieser liebevolle Griff. Am liebsten hätte sie auch den Rest der Nacht mit ihm verbracht, aber die Vernunft kehrte wieder zurück und sie wusste, wenn sie noch länger blieb, würde ihr, ihr Vater den Kopf abreißen. Und bei Gohan zu Hause lief es gewiss nicht anders.

Trotzdem unterhielten sich die Beiden noch eine Weile und zogen die halb nassen Klamotten wieder an. Videls liebes Lachen klang noch lange in seinen Ohren nach und der Abschiedskuss war lang und ausgiebig. Beide wussten, dass obwohl sie sich Schulfrei genommen hatten, würden sie sich nicht mehr oft sehen, da sie sich auf das Turnier vorbereiten mussten. Irgendwie bereute Videl mittlerweile, dass sie ihn dazu gedrängt hatte. Sie hätten so eine schöne Zeit zu zweit haben können. Anderer Seits freute sie sich auch schon darauf gegen ihn antreten zu können. Sie lösten sich ein letztes Mal von einander und flüsterten sich etwas zu. Gott, wie gerne wäre er bei ihr geblieben. Doch als sie sich verabschiedeten, war der Abschied nicht das Einzige, das Gohan bereute. Wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich war, hätte er ihr auch so gerne gesagt, was er für sie empfand.

 _Das nächste Mal ganz bestimmt. Ich liebe dich Videl._


	10. Tresspassing (lemon!)

Videl schmiegte sich an Gohans Rücken. Dieser war so warm. Ein angenehmer Kontrast, denn der kalte Nachtwind fuhr ihr durch die Haare und über die Haut. Sie schloss die Augen und hätten die beiden Teenager nichts mehr vorgehabt, wäre sie wohl prompt eingeschlafen, aber ihr Vorhaben hielt sie wach. Als Gohan gefragt hatte wohin es denn gehen würde, hatte sie ihm eine scheinbar komplizierte Wegbeschreibung gegeben, aber die letzte Anweisung hieß „Einfach gerade aus". Und nun flog diese schnelle kleine Wolke einfach gerade aus durch die Nacht. Erst über die Stadt hinweg, dann über Wiesen und Wälder und jetzt das Meer.

Sie hatte gleich geahnt, dass etwas hinter seinem Grinsen steckte, als sie ihm sagte, dass sie ihm noch etwas zeigen wolle. Nur diese Distanz selbst zu fliegen, wäre noch zu Anstrengend für die Fluganfängerin gewesen. Sie hatte also vorgeschlagen ihr Flugzeug zu nehmen,auch wenn es damit nicht so schnell gehen würde. Gohan hingegen hatte eine bessere Idee gehabt. Mit einem einfachen Rufen war eine Wolke erschienen, auf der man stehen und sitzen konnte und die den Besitzer überall hinbrachte, wohin er wollte. Am erstaunlichsten war jedoch, dass er es ihr gezeigt und erklärt hatte, als ob es nichts wäre. Ein einfacher Alltagsgegenstand mit dem er aufgewachsen war. Gohan sah in dieser Wolke keinen Gegenstand, um damit anzugeben oder sich einen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Damit besaß er Charakterzüge die Videl idealisierte, denn von ihrem Vater war sie wirklich Anderes gewohnt.. Er eröffnete ihr Schritt für Schritt eine erstaunliche Welt und das ohne sich etwas darauf einzubilden. Das machte ihn wirklich zu etwas besonderem. Gerade kam sie sich im Gegensatz dazu sehr gewöhnlich vor. Alleine die Laune, die sie hatte, bevor sie Gohan heute wieder gesehen hatte.

Videls Vater gab schon den ganzen Tag Interviews und flirtete schamlos mit jeder Reporterin und mit jedem weiblichen Fan. Die Villa war schon seit Tagen von Journalisten und Fans umzingelt worden. Mit der Zeit kam sie sich wie eine gefangene vor. Man konnte keinen Schritt aus dem Haus machen, ohne belästigt zu werden. Als ihr Vater heute ein paar ins Anwesen einlud, entschied sich das Mädchen zu flüchten. Warum denn dann nicht gleich in Gesellschaft von jemandem dessen bloße Anwesenheit ihre Nerven beruhigte.

Dazu kam noch der Fakt, dass sie sich seit ihrem Date nur noch flüchtigen Kontakt gehabt hatten. Beide trainierten konzentriert für das Turnier und auch wenn sie sich gerne öfter getroffen hätten, bestand ihr Kontakt fast nur als vereinzelten SMS. Fast nur. Denn ab und zu kam Gohan nach dem Training bei Videl vorbei. Nur selten versteht sich, aber so konnten sie als Paar wenigstens noch einige schöne Zeit verbringen und sich von dem Training ablenken.

Videl öffnete wieder die Augen und sah von der Wolke herab. Sie erspähte in der Ferne ein paar vereinzelte Lichter. „Guck mal!", rief sie und zeigte in eine Richtung, „da muss es sein." Gohan folgte ihrer Geste und automatisch lenkte die Wolke in diese Richtung. „Willst du mir jetzt nicht endlich sagen, wo wir hin gehen?", fragte er während er über seine Schulter zu ihr sah. Videl schüttelte leicht amüsiert den Kopf. „Jetzt wo wir da sind muss ich es doch nicht mehr erklären. Sieh's dir doch einfach selber an." Mit einem nachdenklichen summen, sah Gohan nach unten. Um die einzelnen schwachen Lichter konnte er eine Insel ausmachen. „Verschleppst du mich auf eine Verlassene Insel?", sagte er scherzhaft. „Heute könnte die noch als fast verlassen gelten, morgen nicht mehr." „Morgen?", wiederholte er ihre Worte und besah sich die näher kommende Insel genauer. Auch wenn es dunkel war, so konnte er eine große, helle, quadratische Fläche erkennen. Nur kurz darauf waren sie nah genug, damit Gohan erkannte, dass das die Arena war, in der sie morgen kämpfen würden.

Er blickte Videl hinterher, die von der Wolke abgestiegen war und nun selbst gen Boden schwebte. Sie sah sich auf dem Weg nach unten noch einmal um. Gohan schien sich bei der Wolke zu bedanken und folgte ihr. Das brachte sie zum Schmunzeln.

Beide landeten zwischen den Zuschauerrängen. Diese umschlossen den Ring in einem großen Kreis und waren Stufenweise angeordnet. Die Menschen würden morgen auf blankem Stein sitzen. Gohan beneidete die Zuschauer nicht. Er war froh, dass er nicht Stundenlang in der prallen Sonne hocken musste.

„Und warum wolltest du herkommen?" Ihn beschlich eine böse Vorahnung. „Sag bloß nicht, du willst unser Match vorverlegen?!" Videl kicherte über den plötzlichen Schock in seiner Stimme. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und Sprang zwischen verschiedenen großen Steinstufen hin und her. Auf und ab. „Nein, keine Sorge. Das lassen wir alles schön offiziell." Sie sprang zwei Ränge weiter runter, drehte sich zu ihm um und schenkte ihm einen liebevollen, aber nachdenklichen Blick. „Du hast noch nie in einem Turnier gekämpft, oder?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und kam hinter ihr her. _Zumindest nicht in einem richtigem..._ Er dachte an die Cell-Spiele. Gohan war sich sicher, dass das bei ihrer Frage nicht zählte. Außerdem hielt er es noch für klug ihr nicht zu sagen, dass er damals auch dabei war. Videl sah zum Kampfring. „Das ist eigentlich wie ein großer Jahrmarkt. Nur das nicht alle zur Achterbahn wollen, sondern hier sitzen und den beiden die da stehen irgendwas zurufen." Sie zeigte auf die Kampffläche. Gohan folgte ihrer Hand nicht, sondern sah sie weiter an. „Du klingst nicht besonders begeistert..." Sie sprang weiter nach unten und mit dem letzten großen Satz landete sie im Ring. Dort streckte sie sich. „Doch, doch. Ich bin begeistert. Eigentlich mag ich den Trubel", sie überlegt, „Abgesehen von der Paparazzi." Gohan folgte ihr und sie fuhr fort. „Nur ich weiß wie anstrengend das ganze sein kann. Besonders beim ersten Mal. Deshalb wollte ich noch einen ruhigen Abend verbringen." Ohne es zu merken lächelte sie und Gohan lächelte zurück. „Bist du nervös?" Gohan sah sich um. Noch waren keine Menschen hier. Wenn er morgen hier steht, werden hunderte von Menschen zu ihm herunter sehen. „Ein bisschen", sagte er und dachte daran, dass er morgen auch seinen Vater nach all den Jahren wieder sehen würde. Das beruhigte. „Ich auch...", sagte Videl leise, aber gut hörbar und sah zu Boden. Sie beruhigte ihn auch. Die Stimmung zwischen beiden war ruhig und vielleicht auch etwas zu ruhig. Videl entschied sich diese wieder etwas anzuheben und ging während ihrer Unterhaltung, einzelne Kampfstellungen durch und ab und zu schlug und tritt sie in die Luft wie beim Schattenboxen. „Aber ich freu mich auch auf morgen!"

Gohan nickte und sah ihr zu. „Ja, ich auch und meine Freunde, die am Turnier teilnehmen sind auch schon Feuer und Flamme!" „Ich bin schon gespannt wie sie sind. Du sprichst recht oft von ihnen." Videl wollte noch dazu fügen, dass er dabei nie ins Detail ging, aber sie ließ es, damit er nicht glaubte sie erwarte das von ihm. „Morgen lernst du sie kennen." „Und du begegnest zum ersten Mal meinem Vater!", sagte Videl und in ihrer Stimme schlich sich etwas Nervosität ein. Gohan hatte darüber noch gar nicht nach gedacht, da sollten sich die zwei beim Turnier begegnen, der Kampf nicht lange dauern würde. „Das klingt, als hättest du Angst, dass er mich vor all den Leuten in zwei Hälften reißt." Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Videls Schattenboxen stockte kurz, als sie sich das bildlich vorstellte. Sie setzte ihre Übungen fort. „ Wenn er wüsste, wie nahe wir uns stehen und was schon zwischen uns passiert ist, würde er es auf jeden Fall versuchen!" Jetzt kicherte Gohan laut. Videl blieb stehen und sah ihn an, als ob er etwas falsch gemacht hätte. Als er ihren strengen Blick bemerkte zuckte er unschuldig mit den Schultern. „Das ist noch nichts dagegen, was meine Mutter mit mir anstellt, wenn sie davon erfährt." „Ich hatte das ernst gemeint", sagte sie und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. „Ich auch!" Er nickte sich selbst zustimmend und grinste weiterhin. Videl seufzte und sah ihm zu wie nun er mit dem Schattenboxen anfing. Seine Bewegungen waren schneller als ihre und so wie sie es sah auch präziser. _Ich hoffe, dass du gewinnst..._ Machte er die Übungen, um sie zu beruhigen? Es war wohl wahrscheinlicher, dass er einfach nicht nach dachte.

Videl lächelte, stellte sich ihm in den Weg und nahm eine Ausgangsposition für einen Kampf ein. Gohan stutzte. „Ich dachte, du wolltest das hier offiziell lassen?" Sie sah ihn mit diesen süßen, aber kecken Gesichtsausdruck an. „Keine Sorge. Ich werde dich schonen."Wie nett von dir!", sagte er schmunzelnd und nahm auch eine Kampfposition ein und seufzte dabei. „Dann mach dich mal auf...", Videl verstummte. Sie hörte in der Ferne Stimme. Da schreckte sie auf, nahm Gohans Hand und zog ihn schnell mit sich.

Zwei von den Mönchen, die das Turnier ausrichteten, gingen auf den mittleren Rängen von einer Tür zur nächsten. Videl dachte, sie inspizierten noch etwas oder hätten sie gesehen, aber in Wirklichkeit gingen sie nur zu ihren Unterkünften und mussten den langen Weg außen herum gehen, da die Wege innen, von Kisten blockiert waren, die für morgen gebraucht wurden. So schnell wie sie kamen, waren sie auch schon wieder weg.

Videl hörte eine Tür ins Schloss fallen und atmete erleichtert auf. Sie blieben unentdeckt. Das Mädchen wandte sich wieder zu Gohan, der eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen hatte und sie leicht vorwurfsvoll ansah. Die beiden saßen versteckt auf der Rasenfläche zwischen Ring und Zuschauerrängen. „Lass mich raten", flüsterte Gohan, „du dachtest dir, du bittest lieber um Verzeihung, anstatt um Erlaubnis." Sie lächelte Schuldbewusst und zog die Schultern nach oben, anstatt „Wie auch sonst", zu sagen. Gohan seufzte leicht. „Wer hätte Gedacht, dass eine Kämpferin für Recht und Ordnung so ein Bedürfnis hat die Regeln zu brechen." Videl stand unbeeindruckt auf und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Als hättest du dich bei meinem letzten Regelbruch beschwert." Sie sprang wieder zu den Zuschauerbänken hoch. Gohan stand auf und folgte ihr. _Wo sie recht hat.._. Videl hatte sich nun auf eine der Stufen gesetzt und stützte sich mit den Unterarmen, auf die darüber. Der junge Mann setzte sich zu ihr, lehnte sich zurück und sah hoch zu den Sternen. Videl tat es ihm gleich. Beide saßen schweigend nebeneinander und genossen die nette Gesellschaft.

„Ich war letztens wieder in der Schule", unterbrach Videl nach einiger Zeit die Stille. „Die glauben alle, dass du krank wärst." Gohan nickte, während er weiter nach oben sah. „Das liegt daran, dass ich der Schule gesagt habe, dass ich krank wäre. Sonst hätte ich nie genug Zeit fürs Training gehabt." „Dachte ich mir schon. Aber Erasa hat pausenlos von dir gesprochen." „Achso?" „Ja, sie hat sich in dich verknallte." Gohan zuckte ruckartig zusammen und sah Videl an. „Was? Wieso das denn?" Sie schielte zu ihm. „Du scheinst ihr Typ zu sein." „Aber wir haben uns immer nur wenig unterhalten, außerdem dachte ich, dass sie auf Sharpner steht." Videl prustete auf. Der Gedanke irgendwer könnte auf den blonden Windbeutel stehen war zu komisch, obwohl sie wusste, dass er sonst bei den Mädchen auf der Schule beliebt war. „Nein, die sind nur Freunde." „Aha...", murmelte Gohan während er ihre Reaktion analysierte. So richtig verstand er das feminine Geschlecht immer noch nicht, obwohl er mit Videl schon viele Fortschritte gemacht hatte. Diese hatte sich nun beruhigt. „Die zwei kommen Morgen übrigens auch zum Zuschauen und Anfeuern." Gohan summte gedankenversunken. „Ich hoffe Sharpner wird keine Ader platzen." Videl sah ihn fragend an und Gohan beantwortete ihren Blick. „Na weil er doch immer gerne so eifersüchtig ist. Immerhin wirst du morgen wieder die meiste Zeit mit dem großen Saiyaman verbringen und er bezahlt Eintritt, um das zu sehen." Videl musste wieder lachen und vergrub dabei ihre Stirn an seiner Schulter. „Wenn ich dich im Ring küsse, dann platzt sein Kopf", scherzte sie weiter. Da musste Gohan auch leise lachen. „Dann lass das lieber. Ich will nicht wissen was unseren Eltern platzt, wenn das passiert." Sie filterte ihr Lachen durch ihre zusammen gepressten Lippen. „Stimmt. Wird wohl doch keine große Show." Sie schmiegte sich etwas mehr an ihn und atmete einmal tief durch. „Wir müssen ja auch nicht gemein werden", sagte Gohan. „Sharpner brauchst du nicht zu schonen. Er würde das auch nicht mit dir tun. Der Kerl kann auch sehr gemein sein." Er war es auch schon zu Gohan gewesen, aber dieser ignorierte die zynische Kommentare des Blonden entweder oder hörte das gar nicht. „Ich sagte müssen, nicht wollen." Natürlich hatte Gohan keine Absichten Sharpner die Beziehung mit Videl rein zu reiben, aber nach dem er sich so lange anhören musste, dass er keine Chance bei Videl hatte, wollte er ihm wenigstens einmal das Gegenteil beweisen. Die junge Frau, die sich an seine Schulter geschmust hat, vergrub ihr Gesicht im Stoff seines Trainingsanzugs und lachte ein weiteres Mal drauf los. Er schmunzelte und legte einen Arm um sie. „Oh man", murmelte sie, noch benebelt vom Lachen, „ich liebe dich Gohan."

Videl verstummte und schluckte ihr Lachen herunter. Dieser Satz war einfach aus ihr heraus gefallen. Sie hatte ihn schon dutzende Male gedacht, aber noch nie ausgesprochen, da sie immer darauf gewartet hatte, dass Gohan ihn zuerst sagt. Ihr Herz fing an laut zu rasen. Was wenn er noch nicht so weit war es zu ihr zu sagen und ihm das zu schnell ging. Tausend Abers schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Warum war ihr das gerade passiert? So ohne echte Stimmung. Sie hatte es einfach vorweg genommen. Warum hatte sie das gesagt? Wie konnte sie nur einfach... „Ich liebe dich auch." Videls Augen weiteten sich und ihre Wangen erröteten. Er hatte es ganz einfach erwidert ohne viel Schnick-Schnack. Sofort verschwanden alle nervösen Gedanken, die innerhalb dieser Sekunde in ihrem Kopf rumort hatten. Kein Aber mehr in ihren Gedanken. Nur seine liebevollen Worte, die dem Klang seiner Stimmung nach halten. In ihrer Magengegend breitete sich eine angenehme Wärme aus, als ob sie heißen Kräutertee getrunken hätte. Sie blickte auf und Gohan sah ihr in die Augen. Erwartete er von ihr, dass sie noch etwas sagte? Irgendwie hatte sie sich das gegenseitige Geständnis anders vorgestellt. Irgendwie mit einem gefühlvollen Austausch von Blicken und einer langen Stille. Aber sie hatte sich ja auch ihr erstes Mal anders vorgestellt. Es kommt eben alles anders als man denkt. Jetzt würde sie nie diese beiden und jeden anderen Moment zwischen ihnen eintauschen. Gohan beugte sich zu ihr runter und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen. Ein seichtes Kribbeln durchströmte Videl und sie erwiderte den Kuss ebenso sanft.

Sie lösten den Kuss nach einer Weile, aber ihre Gesichter bewegten sich nur wenig. Sie war immer noch ganz nach an seinem Gesicht, als ob sie sich einen weiteren Kuss geben wollten. Die Augen nur halb geöffnet und ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Es ist schon spät und wir müssen morgen früh raus." Videl küsste ihn ein weiteres Mal. Nur ein zustimmendes „Mhm" antwortete sie auf seine Bemerkung. Er erwiderte den Kuss und zog sie näher an sich. Sie ließ sich ziehen und kam ihm entgegen. Dabei wussten die Zwei selber nicht mehr wer führte und wer folgte, aber auf einmal saß Videl auf Gohans Schoß und legte beide Arme um ihn.

Auch wenn Videl und Gohan noch nicht viele sexuelle Erlebnisse hatten, so konnte sie seine Stimmung eindeutig interpretieren. Diese zärtlichen und doch immer härter werdenden Bewegungen seiner Lippen, sein schwerer Atem und der Griff seiner Hände, der fester war, als ohne die gewisse Intention. Seit ihrem ersten Mal war einige Zeit vergangen und intime Momente waren etwas extrem Rares für das junge Paar. Beide hatten sich diszipliniert auf ihr Training konzentriert und selbst wenn Gohan abends vorbei gekommen war, so war ständig jemand im Haus. Dazu wollte sie keine lauten Geräusche zu Hause machen, da Gohan ja nie durch die Vordertür zu Besuch kam. Ihr Vater wäre ausgeflippt, wenn sie um diese Uhrzeit Herrenbesuch bekommen hätte. Allerdings wäre ihr Vater ausgeflippt, ganz egal wann der Herrenbesuch kam.

Hätte sie ihn bei ihm zu Hause besucht, dann wären sie erst recht nicht dazu gekommen, da sein kleiner Bruder an den beiden klebte wie eine Ameise am Zucker. Trotzdem hatten sich die beiden ab und zu ein paar Momente nur für sich geschaffen, in denen sie sich ihrem Verlangen ergeben konnten. Da diese Augenblicke so selten waren, wurden diese sehr wertgeschätzt.

Gohan strich über den Rücken seiner Freundin nach unten und dort angekommen ließ er seine Hand unter ihr Shirt gleiten, wo ihre warme, weiche Haut auf ihn wartete. Dabei wurde ihr Kuss härter, leidenschaftlicher, atemraubender. Videl strich mit einer Hand durch seine Haare. Das tat sie besonders gerne, weil sie seine Haare liebte. Die andere Hand legte sie auf seine Wange und bettelte somit wortlos, dass er den Kuss noch intensiver machen sollte. Das hätte er sowieso früher oder später getan, aber ihr war es früher lieber, als später. Gohan selbst war ebenfalls sehr ungeduldig. Er hätte gedacht, dass sein Verlangen nach ihr abnehmen könnte, nachdem er sie einmal haben durfte, aber im Gegenteil. Es war sogar noch schlimmer geworden und ihr betörender Duft, ihre weiche Haut, ihre zarten Kurven und ihre fordernden Berührungen brannten sich in sein Gedächtnis ein und hatten ihm des nachts schon einige schlaflose Stunden beschert.

Durch seine Ungeduld ließ er sich auch nicht lange bitten erneut ihren Körper mit seinen Händen zu erforschen. Seine zweite Hand fand auch den Weg unter ihr Shirt und streichelten ihren Rücken hinauf. Er löste den Kuss, damit sie beide wieder etwas nach Luft schnappen konnten und kurz darauf küsste er ihren Hals hinab zu ihrer Schulter.

„Wolltest du nicht gerade noch vorschlagen, dass wie uns auf den Rückweg machen?", fragte sie liebevoll und spöttisch zugleich. Unbeeindruckt von ihrer Frage ließ er seine Hände zu dem Verschluss ihres BHs gleiten und ertastete ihn kurz, um ihn darauf hin auf zumachen. „Willst du nach Hause? Soll ich aufhören?", fragte er und kannte die Antwort schon, deshalb machte er unbeirrt weiter mit seinen Liebkosungen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und schüttelte wortlos den Kopf. Er lächelte zufrieden und ließ eine Hand auf ihren Rücken ruhen und fuhr mit der anderen über ihre Haut entlang an ihrer zarten Taille nach vorne und dirigierte sie zwischen ihre Beine. Als seine Hand sie zwischen ihren Schenkeln berührte, keuchte sie kurz auf und gab ihm die verspätete Antwort: „Nein!" Sie holte einmal tief Luft. „Bitte hör nicht auf." Er ertastete blind ihre Erregung unter dem Stoff ihrer Jeans und grinste zufrieden. Er fand es toll, dass dieses sonst so resignierte Mädchen für ihn so leicht zu erregen war. „Dann verstehen wir uns ja", sagte er und auch wenn sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, war ihr klar, dass er gerade in sich hinein grinste. Er küsste sie noch einmal kurz auf die Lippen, aber ließ ihr keine Zeit den Kuss zu erwidern, denn er löste ihn, um Videl ihr Shirt, samt BH, auszuziehen. Es wunderte Videl immer ein bisschen, dass er ihr die Klamotten immer zusammen mit der Unterwäsche auszog. Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass man das schrittweise tun müsste. Andererseits hatte sie auch nichts dagegen, dass Gohan seine Energie auf etwas anderes konzentrieren konnte. Immerhin ließ er sie davon am meisten profitieren. Der Halbsaiyajin legte Videls Sachen unsanft zur Seite und umarmte sie wieder, um ihren nackten Oberkörper an sich zu ziehen. Sie war so hübsch und so empfindlich. Deswegen kostete er jedes Stöhnen und jedes schwere Atmen aus, dass er ihr entlockte.

Er legte eine Hand auf ihre rechte Brust und massierte diese. Die Andere verwöhnte er mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge. Gohan hatte zwar keine Ahnung ob er das richtig machte, aber da sie laut aufstöhnte und sich wieder mit beiden Händen in seinen Haaren festhielt, schien er irgendetwas richtig zu machen. Videl biss sich auf die Unterlippe und erneut erbarmte sie sich diesem süßen Schwindelgefühl, dass sie immer überkam, wenn Gohan mit ihr intim wurde. Wie konnte ihr auch nicht schwindelig werden, wenn er jede sensible Stelle an ihrem Körper berührte und sie nicht wusste auf welchen Impuls sie eingehen sollte. Sein Kopf erhob sich wieder. Angezogen von ihrem süßen Keuchen, legte er seine Lippen wieder auf ihre und küsste sie gierig. Sie wusste ja nicht, was ihre Ausstrahlung gerade mit ihn anstellte, aber er würde es ihr zeigen.

Während er sie küsste, wanderte seine freie Hand wieder zwischen ihre Beine, an die Stelle mit der höchsten Temperatur. Er rieb seine Finger an ihr und sie stöhnte als Antwort darauf gegen seine Lippen. Das war zu sexy und er war zu ungeduldig. Deshalb ließ er seine Hand ihre Hose öffnen und nutzte den neu gewonnenen Platz aus. Seine Finger glitten zwischen Jeans und dem Stoff ihrer Wäsche hin und her und ließen Gohan schon einmal erahnen wie feucht sie war. Ein tiefes, grollendes Stöhnen kam aus Gohan Rachen. Er wollte sie unbedingt, aber gleichzeitig, wollte er es nicht überstürzen. Sie sollte schließlich auch bereit sein. Deshalb tastete er sich nach und nach in ihrer heißen, feuchten Spalte heran, um ihre Erregung noch größer werden zu lassen. Sein eigener Atem wurde schneller.

Videl ergriff nun selbst etwas Initiative und tastete an seinem Baumwollpullover nach unten. Dieses Mal verweilte sie nicht an seinen Muskeln, sondern streichelte zielstrebig nach unten. Sie schob hastig den Stoff nach oben, über seinen Oberkörper, dann über seinen Kopf hinweg. Gohan verlor keine Zeit und nahm danach seine alte Position wieder ein. Eine Hand in ihrer Hose, die andere auf ihrer Brust, aber anstatt sie wieder zu küssen, wanderten seine Lippen an ihrem Hals entlang. „Kann es sein, dass du etwas ungeduldig bist?", fragte er keuchend mit einem flirtenden Unterton. Anstatt sich eine süße Schamesröte auf die Wangen malen zu lassen, schmunzelte Videl und flüsterte zurück: „Das musst du gerade sagen..." Sie spürte schon eine ganze Weile seinen Ständern durch den Stoff ihrer Kleidung an der Unterseite ihrer Schenkel. Gohan hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie es bemerkt hatte, weil sie ihn bei all ihren sexuellen Erfahrungen nie darauf angesprochen hatte. Sie machte es ihm aber deutlich, dass sie ihn bemerkt hatte in dem sie ihre Hand nach unten gleiten ließ und ihn dort streichelte. Erst nur durch die Hose, dann tat sie es ihm gleich, öffnete den Bund seiner Jeans und fuhr dann gleich zwischen Boxershorts und Haut und streichelte ihn ohne störenden Stoff dazwischen.

Das hatte sie bisher noch nie getan. Zuvor hatte immer nur Gohan ihren Verstand geraubt und sie beim Vorspiel in Ekstase versetzt. Sie wusste erst nicht wie sie ihre Hand bewegen sollte, aber auf Grund seiner Reaktion schien es am effektivsten zu sein, sie hin und her zu bewegen. Angestachelt von ihren Handlungen ließ Gohan sich auch nicht mehr lange bitten. Er fuhr auch unter den Stoff ihrer Unterwäsche und drang ohne große Vorwarnung mit einem Finger in sie ein. Das brachte sie wieder aus dem Konzept. Es war unglaublich schwierig einen Rhythmus zu halten, wenn ihr Kopf von so angenehmen Schwingungen umnebelt wurde. Sie stöhnte einmal laut auf und versuchte sich mehr auf seine Berührung zu konzentrieren, aber Gohan forderte sich mit einem intensiven, harten Kuss ein, dass es weiter ging. Sie tat ihr Möglichstes, doch konnte den Rhythmus nicht halten. Immer wieder hörte sie kurz auf, wenn ihre eigene Erregung kurz überwältigend wurde und all ihre Gedanken einnahm. „Oh Gott~",keuchte Videl als sie kurz mehr Sauerstoff einzog. Da ihr so gefiel, was er tat, drang sein Finger tiefer in sie ein und reizte ihre inneren Wände. Er hätte vor ein paar Minuten nicht gedacht, dass sie noch feuchter werden konnte, aber sie belehrte ihn eines besseren.

Die beiden verschafften sich noch eine ganze Weile erotische Genüsse, dann ergriff Gohan sanft Videls Handgelenk und holte ihre Hand wieder nach oben. Sie löste den Kuss und sah ihn verwirrt an. „Hab ich's nicht gut gemacht?" Er lächelte sie liebevoll an, aber in seinen Augen loderte pure Lust. „Doch", er küsste sie noch einmal zärtlich und leckte ihr über die Lippen bevor er sich weiter erklärte, „vielleicht etwas zu gut." Er hob sie von seinem Schoß. „Tut mir Leid, Videl. Aber ich kann nicht mehr warten." Sie lächelte erleichtert und errötete. „Dafür musst du dich nicht entschuldigen." Sie blickte etwas zur Seite. „Darauf hab ich es angelegt." Er grinste etwas diabolisch und begann sie wieder zu küssen, während er ihr die Jeans und die Wäsche auszog.

Sie lang nackt vor ihm auf den grauen, jetzt durch die Nacht geschwärzten, Steinen und zog ihn wieder dicht an sich, um ihn einen weiteren Zungenkuss zu geben. Dabei dirigierte sie ihn zwischen ihre Beine, die sie für ihn öffnete. _Nimm mich. Bitte nimm mich, Gohan..._ Sie keuchte wohlig in den Kuss und drückte sich ihm entgegen. Die erotischen Geräusche ihrer Stimme ließen seine Erregung noch härter werden. Mittlerweile hatte er ihr abgewöhnt ihre Stimme zurück zu halten. Sie ergab sich ihrer Leidenschaft nun gerne, immerhin betonte er auch immer wieder wie sehr er ihr Stöhnen mochte. Es hatte soweit auch noch nie einen Grund gegeben leise zu sein. Ihr erstes Mal hatten sie in einem Wald, fern ab von Fußgängerwegen gehabt. Auch als er sie in den letzten Monaten besuchte, hatten sie immer ein verlassenes, wenn auch nicht immer romantisches, Plätzchen gefunden. Gohan hätte nicht gedacht, dass Videl das so bereitwillig mit machte, aber immer wenn er sie vertrösten wollte, hatte sie erst recht weiter gemacht und hatte ihn extra verführerisch gebeten nicht aufzuhören. Mittlerweile hatte er sich das zögern abgewöhnt. Deshalb wurde Videl auch langsam misstrauisch, als er den Kuss immer wieder in die nächste Runde schickte und den Sex immer weiter aufschob.

Sie löste den Kuss und flehte sie mit ihrem Blick an endlich weiter zu machen. „Alles OK?", fragte sie, weil ihr doch noch der Mut für den dirty Talk fehlte. Gohan lächelte sexy und flüsterte keuchend: „Würdest du dich umdrehen?" Sie wurde leicht rot. „Wie meinst du.." Er unterbrach sie indem er sie mit sanfter Gewalt so positionierte, dass ihre Rückseite zu ihm hinzeigte und sie vor der nächsten Stufe kniete. Ihre Arme lagen auf dieser und stützten sie ab. „Das wollte ich schon immer mal ausprobieren", gab er zu und küsste zärtlich ihren Nacken. Videl schmunzelte verlegen. Er war echt sexy. „Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, warum du es noch nicht längst gemacht hast." „Ich wollte unsere Anfänge auskosten, bevor ich etwas Neues entdecke", sagte er leicht scherzhaft. Videl konnte hören, wie er seine Hose auszog. Als er darauf hin wieder seine Lippen auf ihre Haut legte, keuchte sie kurz auf. „Gohan~", sie biss die Zähne leicht auf einander und wurde rot. „Mh?", er war gerade zu beschäftigt, um einen ganzen Satz zu formulieren. „Bitte kein Vorspiel mehr. Nimm mich endlich", sagte sie mit leicht zittriger Stimme. Gohan sah auf. Verdammt war das heiß. Sonst war er immer derjenige, der etwas forderndes zu ihr sagte, aber aus ihrem Mund hörte es sich extrem sexy an. Wie hätte er dieser anziehenden Frau diesen Wunsch verweigern können?

Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte und dirigierte seine Erregung in sie hinein. Obwohl sie es schon ein paar Mal miteinander getan hatten, war sie immer noch eng, aber das liebte er. Ihre inneren Wände umschlossen ihn fest und feucht und ließen ihn beim Eindringen aufstöhnen. Aber nicht nur ihn. Ein lautes Stöhnen entkam Videl. „Verdammt~" Besorgt hielt er inne. „Alles in Ordnung?" Sie nickte und keuchte. „Ja, du bist nur tiefer in mir als sonst. Das kam überraschend." Er lächelte. In ihrer Stimme lag zum Glück kein Anzeichen für Schmerz. Immer noch klang ein lustvoller Ton mit. „Ja, ich merks auch." Er begann sich vor und zurück zu bewegen. Ein tiefes, schweres Atmen dominierte sein Keuchen. „Du fühlst dich so gut an!" Sie sagte nichts, sondern legte ihre Stirn auf ihren Unterarm und machte ihre Beine breiter. Sie wollte jeden Zentimeter von ihm spüren. Jedes Bisschen seiner heißen Erregung sollte in sie stoßen. Es war schön, aber auch ungewohnt. Ihre Brüste wippten in dieser Stellung stärker hin und her, als wenn sie auf dem Rücken lag.

Gohan schmiegte sich währenddessen näher an ihren Rücken. Ihre Haut rieb sich an seiner. Er griff nach vorne und nahm eine ihrer Brüste in die Hand, um diese zu massieren. Alles drehte sich in Videls Kopf. Gohan, der immer wieder in sie stieß und sie jedes Mal auf einen kleinen, erregenden Höhenflug mit nahm, war das Einzige, das sie gerade wahrnahm. Alles Andere wurde ausgeblendet, um sie noch mehr von dieser elektrisierenden Ekstase wahrnehmen zu lassen. Nun griffen seine beiden Arme nach vorne und stützten sich auf der selben Steinstufe ab wie sie. Sein Gesicht lag direkt neben ihrem, seine Lippen direkt an ihrem Ohr und jedes Stöhnen und Keuchen, drang in ihren Gehörgang. Der Klang war so animalisch, so lustvoll, so sexy. Kein Wunder, dass er sich das immer von ihr einforderte.

Ihre nackte rieb sich bei jedem Stoß an einander. Videl konnte jedes Detail seiner Berührungen wahrnehmen und ließ sich davon mit tragen. Mit jedem Stoß schwappte ihre Erregung nach oben. Wie ein Fass, dass dabei langsam mit Wasser gefüllt wurde. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange bis dieses metaphorische Fass überlief.

Gohan variierte seine Bewegungen immer Mal wieder und lauschte dabei ihrem vibrierendem Keuchen. Anfangs hatte sie eine leichte Berührung schon laut aufstöhnen lassen. Jetzt hatten sie das Vorspiel hinter sich gelassen und Videl reagierte mehr auf seine härteren oder tieferen Stöße. Hätte er sich an diese Bewegungen gehalten, wäre sie vermutlich schon längst zum Höhepunkt gekommen, aber er veränderte seinen Rhythmus immer wieder, damit er ihr Stöhnen, das Gefühl ihrer Haut und diese süße Versuchung noch weiter genießen konnte. Als er sich deshalb wieder etwas mehr Zeit zwischen seinen Stößen ließ, vernahm er von Videl eine Mischung aus Stöhnen und Murren. Er grinste etwas. Natürlich wusste er was das zu bedeuten hatte, aber er stellte sich unwissend. Es machte Spaß sie so in der Hand zu haben. Auch wenn sie schmollte oder sich künstlich beschwerte, so empfand sie seine Dominanz in diesem Fall als sehr sexy. Seine Erregung drängte sich tiefer in sie. Videl keuchte auf. Ein flehender Ton in ihrer zarten Stimme. „Bitte~...härter..." Sie sagte es so leise, dass man schon ganz genau hinhören musste und das obwohl Gohans Kopf direkt neben ihrem ruhte. „Was hast du gesagt?" Gohan stellte sich absichtlich doof. Ein weiteres Murren. Videl wund sich unter ihm vor Verlangen. _Bitte spiel jetzt nicht mit mir..._. „Ich sagte... Ahhh~" Ihr eigenes Stöhnen unterbrach sie. „Bitte", wiederholte sie es noch einmal, „bitte Gohan, machs härter." Er schmunzelte und gleich darauf keuchte sein Atem ein weiteres Mal an ihrem Ohr vorbei. Verdammt, er war so heiß.

Um seine Antwort noch ein wenig hinaus zu zögern küsste er ihren Nacken. Sie hatte eine leichte Gänsehaut bekommen, aber nicht wegen der milden Nacht, sondern wegen der elektrisierenden Ekstase auf die sich Videl langsam zubewegte. Seine Zunge strich über ihre Haut. _Sie schmeckt so verdammt gut._.. Dabei hielt er seinen seichten Rhythmus und er konnte Videl wieder schmollen hören, die ganz zwischen dem Genuss seiner Berührung und dem Verlangen ihrer Erlösung hin und her gerissen war. Sie keuchte leise etwas für ihn unverständliches und biss sich dann auf die Lippen, als ob sie Angst hatte, er hätte sie verstanden. Er beugte sich wieder etwas weiter vor und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Willst du kommen?" Da brauchte sie nicht lange überlegen. „Ja, bitte!" Er konnte richtig fies sein, aber andererseits stand sie auf diese Art. Sie hörte ein Schnauben, als würde er Lächeln. „Deswegen willst du es härter, richtig?" Sie schluckte, obwohl ihr Rachen trocken war. „Aha", sagte sie erregt. „Aber ich will nicht, dass du einfach nur kommst..." Er küsste ihre Schläfen. Sie keuchte fragend auf und sah etwas über ihre Schulter hinter zu ihm. Seine stimme wurde etwas rauer, lustvoller. Animalischer. „Ich will, dass du hart kommst." Mit diesen Worten griff er weiter nach vorne und an ihr nach unten zwischen ihre Beine. An die feuchte Stelle, vor der er eingedrungen war und massierte diese. Er rieb über die Erhebungen und Vertiefungen. „Oh fuck, ja~", stöhnte Videl und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Jetzt stöhnte sie lauter, als zuvor. Es war zu viel. Wie eine Reizüberflutung. Wie viel konnte sie ertragen, selbst wenn es so gut war. Sie machte ein Hohlkreuz und ein heftiges Stöhnen nach dem Anderen verließ ihre weichen Lippen und verlangten unausgesprochen nach mehr. Nach allem was er ihr geben konnte. Der Nachteil an dem Ort, den sie sich hier ausgesucht hatten war, dass sie sich nirgends festhalten konnte. Das war zu ihrer Angewohnheit geworden, wenn die Lust in ihr zu stark wurde. Die glatten Steinstufen boten aber keine Möglichkeit dazu und durch die neue Stellung konnte sie sich auch nicht an Gohans breiten, männlichen Schultern festhalten. Sie hätte sich zwar, an der kannte der Stufe abstützen können, aber das war nicht das Selbe. Sie wusste nicht was ihre Verzweiflung verriet. Vielleicht war es ihr schwankendes Schnurren oder die Bewegung ihrer Arme oder auch gar nichts davon, aber Gohan griff mit seiner freien Hand nach vorne und ergriff eine ihrer Hände. Sie vergruben die Finger ineinander und er hielt ihre Hand fest und sicher. Es waren diese Kleinigkeiten durch die sie sich so ungemein wohl bei ihm fühlte. Auch wenn er es nicht sehen konnte, lächelte sie dankbar. _Ich liebe dich wirklich._..

Gohan selber war auch ganz kurz vor dem Orgasmus. Eigentlich war er das schon eine ganze Weile, aber er hatte es immer noch ein bisschen herausgezögert, damit es noch nicht vorbei ging. Jetzt konnte er das nicht mehr. Außerdem spürte er, dass Videl unbedingt kommen wollte. Ihr Körper schrie förmlich danach. Sie fing an seinen Namen auf erotische Weise zu Stöhnen. Das schubste ihn immer weiter Richtung Grenze. Er musste nur noch so lange durchhalten bis sie zuerst kam. Ihr beider Atem wurde schwerer. Schneller und lauter. Er spürte wie ihre Haut leicht zitterte. Das tat sie immer kurz vor ihrer Erlösung. Deshalb wurde die Bewegung seiner Hand und seine Stöße härte, wie sie es sich vorhin schon gewünscht hatte. Sein Stoßen auch noch etwas schneller. Videls Lustschreie erfüllten die Luft und sie schrie nach ihm. Sein Name, den das Mädchen, dass er liebte voll Verlangen schrie, während ihr feuchtes Innerstes unkontrolliert zuckte und ihr vollendete Befriedigung verschaffte. Ihr Orgasmus war so heiß, dass Gohan dachte, er könne sich an ihr verbrennen. Damit verschaffte sie ihm ein Gefühl sexueller Aufregung, dass leicht süchtig machen konnte. Jetzt konnte er sich ganz auf seinen eigenen Höhepunkt konzentrieren. Er legte beide Hände auf ihre Hüfte und zog diese näher an seinen Unterleib, um im höheren Tempo in sie zu stoßen. Noch immer spürte er ein vereinzelndes Zucken, dass ihn erotisch massierte. Er schloss die die Augen und sein Herz raste wie wild. Während Videl noch heftig mit ihm mit stöhnte verlor er sich in seiner eigenen Erlösung und genoss den Moment des Orgasmus, der so lange anhielt, bis man wieder bei klarem Verstand war und sich der Nebel im Kopf lichtete.

Die beiden lagen noch eine Weile so verharrend auf dem Steinboden. Zum Glück war es eine milde Nacht und keiner von ihnen war besonders kälteempfindlich. Etwas später lagen sie nebeneinander und Gohan hatte seine Hose wieder an. Videl hatte nur seinen Pulli übergezogen und hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt. Sie inhalierte seinen Duft und schwieg. Von ihr aus hätten sie die ganze Nacht da liegen bleiben können, aber die Realität hätte ihnen 1000 Gründe dagegen nennen können. „Glaubst du wir müssen morgen gegeneinander antreten?", fragte sie nach einer Weile. Er streichelte ihre Schulter. „Gut möglich. Wolltest du doch, oder?" Sie nickte und lächelte. „Ja, schon. Ich frag mich nur was morgen wohl so alles passiert." Gohan ließ seine Erwartungen auch noch einmal als Film vor seinem geistigen Auge ablaufen. „Hört sich an, als würdest du was schlimmes erwarten." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte ihn amüsiert an. „So meinte ich das nicht. Es ist doch nur ein einfaches Turnier. Was soll schon schlimmes passieren?"


End file.
